Une nouvelle vie pas si parfaite
by Mayyao
Summary: A 23 ans, Shinichi est toujours coincé dans le corps de Conan Edogawa. Conan ayant 13 ans est bloqué dans ce corps depuis près de 6 ans. L'organisation a été battu, la plus part des Homme en noirs sont coincé en prison. Mais certain sont encore là et ne sont pas près d'abandonnés leur précieuse organisation. De son côtes Conan ces recréer une vie, shinichi a définitivement disparu.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens, voila donc c'est une nouvelle fan fiction, j'espère quelle vas vous plaire et n'hésitait pas a me laisser des commentaire et de me donne des conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer

j'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

-Alors, les études ça avance ?demanda un adolescent à travers le téléphone.

-Ça avance, ça avance, mais avec les sortie de Sonoko, je galère un peut, railla la femme a son interlocuteur.

-Et avec Araide-sensei ? interrogea t il

-Ça va, mais toi tu n'as toujours pas de copine ?

-Ran-neechan ! dit le jeune garçon d'un air blasé.

Un petit sourire s'affiche sur le visage de la femme, un sourire de satisfaction. Elle s'excusa simplement, puis une seconde fois pour lui dire qu'elle devait reprocher. Ils raccrochèrent chacun de leur cotés.

La vie de Conan, avait bien changé en 6 ans, il avait grandis, Ran était partis au Etats-Unis avec Sonoko, Araide et Makoto, il avait donc déménagé chez les Kudo et récupérer son ancienne chambre, pour ne pas gêner Kogoro retourné dans la police. Mais bien des choses avait disparu dans cette salle, toute les photos avec Shinichi était au grenier. La chambre était simple, des murs blanc, décorés de quelque poster d'équipe de foot. Un simple bureau remplis d'affaire de cours, en face d'un lit. Au-dessus de celui-ci, il avait remplacé les photos de sa «première » vie, avec celle de sa seconde. Il y en avait des tas, des photos de lui et les détectives boy au fil du temps, la photo de Sonoko et Ran le jour de leur remise de diplôme, ou encore des photos d'anniversaires.

Les enfants, ou tout du moins ancien enfants, étaient entré au collège, et s'étaient énormément rapproché, enfin autant que peuvent être proche des enfants qui passes leur journées ensemble depuis qu'ils ont 7 ans. Ils ne se séparer jamais, et refuser que quelqu'un le fasse pour eux, même l'année où ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, ils s'étaient plaint et avaient réussis à changés de classe pour se retrouver tous ensemble.

Cependant chacun avaient pris un club différent. Genta était entré dans le club de basket, Conan dans le club de foot, Mitsuhiko dans le club d'échec, Ayumi avait suivi les traces de son idole, Ran, et était entré dans le club de karaté, et enfin Ai avait bien évidement rejoint le club de chimie où elle excellé, c'est vrai que qu'inventé un poison qui fait rajeunir la victime et plus ou moins difficile (enfin je dis ça, je dis rein). Conan se le va de son lit et mit sont téléphone dans sa poche en se dirigeant vers la maison du professeur Agasa.

La rentrée des classes était enfin arrivé, les cinq adolescents rentré maintenant en 4ème (je fais le même système scolaire qu'en France, c'est plus simple). Comme tous les ans, les collégiens se retrouvaient chez le professeur Agasa le jour de la rentrée, et faisaient le chemin ensembles. Ils traversaient les routes les plus bondées de la capitale.

-Tu as eu Ran au téléphone ? demanda Haibara.

-Ouais… comme toutes les semaines, répondit simplement Conan

-Et ? interrogea la jeune fille en levant les sourcils ?

-Quoi et ? Si tu veux savoir on a juste parlé du rentré et des sorties qu'elle fait avec Sonoko et les deux autres.

Ai voulu répondre et charrier une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami, mais fut bousculé par un homme, elle s'empressa de lui crier dessus, comme quoi il devait faire attention et au moins s'excuser. Mais l'homme la stoppa en luis attrapant la main. Sur cette action Ayumi qui était quelque mètre plus loin voulu répliquer par un coup de pied bien placé, comme l'aurait fait Ran quelques années avant, mais la main de Conan attrapa le pied de son amie.

-Quel accueil ! dit l'homme

-Akai ! cria Haibara en voyant l'ex copain de sa défunte sœur.

-Vous le connaissais ? demanda Ayumi en « récupérant » son pied.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demandas Conan étonné de voir l'agent du FBI se baladait simplement dans la rue

-J'allais chez toi, faut que je te parle, c'est important !

Il tourna son regard vers Ai et lui demanda d'éloigner les trois apprentis détectives, qui évidement râlèrent en retour. Conan leur demanda de lui inventé un nouvelle excuse (faut dire qu'il sèche souvent les cours notre héros ) et en échange il leur expliquerait tous, tous se qu'il pouvait expliquer en tout cas. L'agent et le détective s'éloignèrent dans une ruelle.

_-Elle_ est revenue, déclara Akai en s'appuyant sur le mur sale de la ruelle.

Conan écarquilla les yeux

-Pourquoi ? dit-il sèchement

-A ton vis ? répliqua l'agent en montrant l'adolescente aux cheveux en carré

Conan se retourna vers la scientifique, fronça les sourcils, baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière sa mèche, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers l'agent.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, continua Akai, nous somme deux prêts à donner notre vie pour elle, moi par promesse, toi par amour fraternelle.

-je lui ai promis aussi

Un léger silence s'installa, Akai se releva et commença à partir. Il se retourna et s'arrêta.

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais elle nous a donné rendez-vous.

Le jeune détective leva la tête, et attrapa l'objet lancé par Akai. Et celui-ci partit laissant Conan seul dans la ruelle. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir sa main et trouva un papier avec des indications. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il comprenne à quoi elles correspondaient. (Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent le petit Conan)

La nuit était tombé, Conan n'était pas passé à l'école le matin, il était rentré chez lui et avait attendu l'après-midi pour revenir, prétextant une affaire à résoudre avec Shuichi. Ai se doutait bien que son excuse était bidon, mais au bout de six ans elle avait appris à ne pas lui poser de question, qu'elle savait sans réponse.

En quelque heure Conan s'était retrouver devant Vermouth, Gin, Vodka et Chianti en compagnies de Shuichi. Aucunes armes ne pointaient, toutes rangé dans leurs étuis. Les quatre membres de l'ancienne l'organisation étaient en face des deux « agents » du FBI (bah oui, on ne peut pas dire que Conan soit vraiment un agent du FB, mais quand même).

-Et bien cela fait longtemps silver Bullet, fit Vermouth regardant l'enfant devenue grand, tu as bien grandis depuis la dernière fois.

-Bizarrement toi tu n'as pas changé, contrairement à tes compagnons, railla le jeune détective.

-Toujours aussi insolent

-Toujours aussi énervante

Les deux interlocuteurs affichèrent le même sourire. Gin, ne supportant pas être mit à l'écart pas qui que ce soit réplique :

-Je vois que Shuichi Akai est là aussi, contre toute attente. Comment as-tu survécu ?

-Tu es directe mon cher Gin, mais si tu y tiens je vais te dire comment je t'ai battu, il y a cinq ans.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon bah voila le chapitre 2, donc merci a Ranxshin59 pour ton commentaire et tes conseil, j'ai essayé d'améliorer tout ça et je me suis relu 3 fois, donc j'espère que c'est mieux.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

Tous avaient commencé avec une couverture qu'il ne fallait pas perdre, un frère aimant et une nouvelle identité, grâce à ça, Akai Shuichi, grand agent du FBI et ennemis juré des hommes en noir a réussi à déjouer la mort. Mais si _tu _échappes à la mort, quelqu'un d'autre doit mourir pour rétablir l'équilibre. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine après tout, qui aurait pu croire que cela arriverait. Vous me direz, « mais non c'est simplement une coïncidence, la magie n'existe pas. » Oui peut être mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de la magie c'est juste l'amour inconditionnelle d'un frère près à tout pour sauver la vie de son aîné.

Ce frère ? Inconnue, formé depuis sa naissance en tant qu'agents secret, connu par quelques agents très spéciaux, et sa famille, mais par personne d'autre.

Le jour de la présumée mort d'Akai, tout était prévu au moindre détail. Shuichi devait rencontrer Kir, son frère à l'arrière de la voiture en cas de problème. Elle devait le « tuer » et jeté le de la falaise, enfin c'est ce que devait croire l'organisation. Pour cela il suffisait de faut sang, d'une bonne cachette et d'un mannequin très réaliste. Mais un détail avait tous changé, tout fait tomber à l'eau, un appel de Gin, il n'avait prononcé que trois mots, mais c'est trois mots avaient mis fin à la vie du frère : « fait tous péter ».

Kir préféra garder sa couverture aux sains de l'organisation et fit littéralement tout pété, avec une simple bombe dans la voiture. Akai voulu affronter son destin, et accepter la mort, mais son frère refusa et poussa Akai de la voiture et le remplaça. C'est comme ça que le grand frère survécu en échange de la vie de son frère. Pour le reste c'était simple, étant frères, leur ADN était presque semblable, et cela suffisait pour tromper le FBI et sa famille.

Et ensuite venait en scène le déguisement en Okiya, Conan étant au courant, il lui prêta sa maison sans hésitation, comme ça il pouvait à la fois garder un œil sur Ai mais également sur la maison. Pour sa famille les deux frères étaient décède, ce qui fut une grande surprise le jour du retour de Shuichi, mais avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent il fallait régler quelque chose une bonne fois pour toute.

Je comprends mieux, alors vous n'étiez pas que deux, mais trois. L'organisation n'a pas sous-estimé que toi, mais toute la famille Akai, déclara Gin interrompant le fils de l'histoire.

En effet, et c'était une grosse erreur de votre part, car tu sais évidemment ce qui s'est passé ensuite, répondit Shuichi un sourire sur le visage.

La guerre avait commencé. Un plan fut mis au point par les agents du FBI, Conan et Haibara. Cette dernière n'avait était mis au courant qu'au dernier moment que Akai était en vie. En réalité, elle ne savait pas qui était cette agent du FBI nommé Shuichi Akai, dont parlé toujours Conan, mais quand elle le vit elle comprit immédiatement son rôle dans cette guerre.

Le plan était plutôt simple, Ai entrait dans le QG de l'organisation par les conduit d'aération. Elle prévenait de chaque emplacement des gardes, pour que le FBI puisse s'infiltrer sans trop « déranger ». Ensuite, il suffisait d'éliminer, ou en tout cas d'arrêter tous les hommes en noirs. Mais le plus important était Anokata, le boss de l'organisation, un individu que personne ne connaissait, hormis les plus au placé de l'organisation, tel que Gin, Pisco, ou même Vermouth, sa « préférer ». Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de s'occuper du boss : Le silver Bullet du FBI, Shuichi Akai. Ce qu'il fit avec un immense plaisir.

Il avait d'abord joué les snipers pour éliminer les éléments les plus gênants et avait ensuite rejoint les autres. Il les avait quittés dans un couloir, un couloir vide, immaculé de blanc, une simple lumière pendant au plafond et au bout une porte, une seule et unique porte. Mais c'était trop facile pour lui de passer par une porte, il repéra donc l'emplacement de la salle et décida de passer de fenêtre en fenêtre. Il fit donc demi-tour, et entra dans une autre pièce, juste à côtés, il se débarrassa des hommes en noir présent en quelque seconde, et ouvrit la fenêtre laissant entré un air froid qui envahit toute la pièce. Il enjamba la fenêtre et s'accrocha à la gouttière pour arriver à côtés de l'autre fenêtre. Il sortit son arme, entra dans la pièce, et la dégaina en direction du boss assis sur son fauteuil dos à la fenêtre.

Tu as mis du temps, avant de venir, silver Bullet, fit le chef de l'organisation encore assis sur son fauteuil, sans même se retourner.

Comme on se retrouve, Akai-San, fit une seconde voix venant de l'autre côté de la salle.

Shuichi leva la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Il vit un grand homme aux cheveux longs argentés.

Gin.

Celui-ci pointait sont arme sur Akai, qui lui-même la pointait sur la tête du boss.

Lâche ton arme, Gin, je n'hésiterais pas a tiré, déclara l'agent du FBI d'un ton menaçant.

Tire Gin ! cria le patron, je préfère être mort que de voir cet ****** encore en vie.

Ai descendit des conduits dans une petite pièce qui servait de cagibi. Connaissant tous les recoins du bâtiment, elle se dirigea vers son labo, qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Conan l'avais rejoint en cours de route, pour s'occuper des hommes en noir qui risquait de s'en prendre à elle. Apres avoir descendu quelque étages ils arrivèrent dans le fameux labo

Je connais la suite Akai ! J'étais présent !

C'est vrai, mais tu l'raconter aux autres, dit l'agent narguant sont ennemis,

Un silence s'installa et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gin

Tu leurs a expliqué comment tu as tué votre grand chef, continua-t-il.

Gin pointa son arme sur Shuichi qui s'empressa de faire de même suivi de Conan et tout le monde. Toutes les armes étaient braquées sur Akai, et deux sur Gin

Que faisaient les deux gamins dans le labo ! dit l'homme en noir espérant changer de sujet.

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua aussi tôt le jeune détective énervant au plus haut point Gin qui pointa finalement son arme sur lui suivit par tous ses petits mouton qui firent de même, sauf Vermouth qui baissa la sienne et se contenta de sourire, et de chuchoté :

Touché.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Toutes les armes étaient pointaient sur Conan, trois armes dirigeaient vers un gamin de treize ans. Lui-même pointait son arme sur Gin, seul une arme était rangé, celle Vermouth. Tous avait une raison, Chianti voulait vengeait la mort de son ami Korn, mort six ans au paravent pendant la bataille contre l'organisation, Gin voulait simplement éliminer ce gamin insolent qui lui taper sur les nerfs, Vodka lui suivait seulement se que lui disait son « aniki ». Et vermouth avait fait une promesse, vielle de 6 ans.

La tension avait montés d'un cran. Plus aucune paroles n'étaient prononcés, il y avait un silence mortelle.

\- Je vois que tu as gardé des souvenirs de notre petite « viré » tous les deux, Edogawa Conan-kun, déclara Gin.

\- Faut dire qu'ils sont plus ou moins marqués dans ma peau, répliqua Conan relevant la manche de son uniforme du FBI.

Des cicatrices et des brulures partout sur son bras, mais si ce n'était que la, il en avait partout, sur tous le corps.

\- Ton œuvre te plait Gin ! cria Conan

\- Plutôt oui, répondit l'assassin un sourire machiavélique qui lui fendait le visage en deux.

Les paroles de Gin énerver de plus en plus Conan, sa haine envers lui n'avait jamais était aussi grande. Il pointa son arme sur Gin et sans réfléchir tira. Akai voulu le stoppais sachant très bien ce que ça allait causer, mais il n'eut le temps que de craché un « Non » que la balle était partis, déclarant une bonne fois pour toute la guerre. Les deux agents du FBI se cachèrent aussi tôt derrière des conteneurs, suivis par les hommes en noirs, qui firent de même. Et l'action commença, les tirs s'enchainaient. Vermouth essayé tant bien que mal de dévier les tirs vers Akai, pour éviter de rompre sa promesse. Les têtes sortaient de derrière les conteneurs, les mains tiraient et tous se cachaient à nouveau, se préparant à refaire cette action une dizaine de fois encore. La bataille dura une dizaine de minutes, qui s'écoulèrent comme une éternité pour les consternés.

Conan avaient plus de mal que les autres avec les armes à feu, bien que son père lui est appris a tiré a Hawaï, il ne faisait pas le poids face à trois professionnels du crime et des armes à feu. Il avait en face de lui des snipers, ne l'avantageait pas tellement, bien qu'il est à ses côtés un meilleurs sniper.

Mais au bout de dix minutes il fut touché au bras (youpi une nouvelle cicatrice !), par Gin. Ne pouvant plus tiré il se contenta de sortir une petite oreillette et appela la seule personne pouvant l'aider.

\- Otto-San, j'ai besoin de toi.

De son cotés Shuichi tiré rapidement, ne laissant a Vodka (moins douer avec les armes) que peu de répit, il réussit enfin a le touché également, un partout.

Le vent commença à se levait, un vent anormal. Les deux agents du FBI levèrent la tête sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Un hélicoptère, rien que ça, apparu dans le ciel presque noir (vers 21h en été). Shuichi couru vers Conan traversant le flot de tir dirigeait vers lui. Une échelle se déroula devant eux. Mais, il était hors de question pour Gin qu'ils s'échappent comme ça, sans qu'il ne face rien. Il prit le sniper dans son dos et tira sur le pilote de l'hélicoptère. Raté. Il réessaya. Encore raté. Il n'avait pas perdu la main, il faisait seulement trop noir et le vent des hélices dévier ses balles. Pas grave, il se rabattit sur son plan de secours, le gamin. Avec un bras en moins, il est plutôt difficile de monté une échelle. Mais avant même qu'il eut le temps de tiré, il se ressue une balle dans chaque épaule, l'empêchant de tenir son sniper. Les deux agents se dépêchèrent de montés l'échelle une nouvelle fois sous les tirs de Chianti, les deux autres blessés et vermouth qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser encore plus Conan.

Quand les agents étaient enfin dans l'hélicoptère, un seul mot vient à l'esprit de Gin : « Merde ! », et il n'hésita pas à le crier.

\- En hélicoptère ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Bah quoi ça a marché…

\- Y avais plus discret comme moyen de transport, Otto-San

\- Otto-San, répliqua Jodie, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Jodie était l'une des seule personne de la « team Kudo » (yukiko, yusaku, ai, Agasa, Jodie, Akai, et James) à ne pas connaitre la véritable identité de Conan. Et comme d'habitude Conan faisait des gaffes qu'il devait justifier à chaque fois, par une excuse bidon.

\- Oui, c'est mon père adoptif, on ne te la pas dit ?déclara Conan dans le feu de l'action, ce qui choqua et yusaku et Jodie

\- Vraiment, mais pourquoi ?

\- Bah après la mort de mes vrai parent, lui et yukiko mon recueilli, en quel que sort…

\- Oh je ne savais pas, je suis désolé, répondit agent du FBI d'un air désolé sur le visage.

Un léger silence s'installa, mettant Jodie encore plus mal à l'aise, elle s'empressa de dire quelque chose.

\- Je suis peut-être trop curieuse, mais comment ils sont morts ?

\- De ? répondit le petit détective

\- Bah tes parents.

L'adolescent regarda Yusaku intensivement, qui compris qu'il devait prendre le relais.

\- L'organisation… déclarai l'écrivain sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait, s qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de son fils

\- Vraiment ? Je comprends mieux l'attitude de Conan depuis qu'il est petit…

Apres tout elle le connaissait depuis qu'il avait sept, cela faisait très exactement six ans quelle le connaissait, et depuis toutes ces années, il avait pourchassé les hommes en noir, elle en connaissait maintenant la raison. Tous du moins elle pensait en connaitre la raison. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi il ne ressemblait pas à un enfant, il avait dû grandir plus vite que les autres après la mort de ses parents. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu réclamer ses parents, car il savait que même si il le voulait il ne les ramènerait pas.

L'excuse créé par les deux Kudo était parfaite, elle répondait toute les questions que se pouvait se posait les gens.

L'hélicoptère se posa finalement au QG japonais du FBI.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Un agent du FBI, accompagné par le plus grand écrivain de polar du Japon, du fils de celui-ci et une scientifique, s'était installé dans un pub français. L'endroit était plutôt rustique, typiquement français, quelque coq par-ci par la décorant une salle faite de bois assez rustique. Ils s'étaient assis à une table de quatre, chacun ayant sa place. Une serveuse en tablier arriva et pris leur commande.

\- Alors se sera deux bières, un martini et un sherry cobbler, s'il vous plait, répondit l'agent du FBI montrant les chiffres avec ses doigts.

\- Les enfants ne peine pas de boisson, demanda la serveuse regardant Ai et Conan, parce que vous n'avez commandé que de l'alcool et je ne peux pas leur en servir, ils sont trop jeunes.

\- Non on n'a pas soif, merci, mais ils sont de grand buveur, c'est tout, répliqua Conan prenant sa voix d'enfant (oui même a 13 ans il fait ça)

\- Très bien, je reviens tous de suite

Ils attendirent que la serveuse soit partie, pour reprendre leur conversation et pour pouvoir enfin se plaindre :

\- Je n'ai même pas le droit de boire de l'alcool… grogna Conan

\- Tu n'as que treize je te rappelle, même si t'a grandi t'es toujours mineur, répondit son père tentant de le consoler un petit peu

\- Je n'atteindrais jamais la majorité à ce train-là…

Il fit une tête blasé et plongea sa tête dans ses bras croisé sur la table, en signe de désespoir.

\- Moi je l'ai déjà atteint, fit remarquer la scientifique narguant Conan au passage.

\- La ferme…

La serveuse revint enfin avec les boissons, elle déposa sur la table du côté des adultes et repartis. Les adultes en question passèrent aux « enfants » leur vers une fois la serveuse derrière le bar.

\- Y'a que moi que ça choque qu'il est pris un sherry ? dit l'agent du FBI coupant une merveilleuse conversation.

\- Et alors, c'est le seul alcool que je peux encore boire, et qui ne me dégoûte pas, répondit Conan son verre la main

Akai et Yusaku se jetèrent un regard, puis se mirent à sourire regardant ensuite la voisine du jeune détective, qui comprit immédiatement leur allusion.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! cria-t-il

\- Et ils pensent à quoi, Kudo-kun ? répliqua Ai sur un ton neutre comme à son habitude.

\- Rien…

Ai voulu répliquer sarcastiquement comme à son habitude, mais fut interrompu par des rires se dirigeant vers eux. Les trois collégiens s'arrêtèrent devant la table de nos héros avec un grand sourire. Ils saluèrent les adultes, et prirent le temps de gronder Conan qui n'avait pas fini son verre remplit d'alcool, avec des arguments tels que « l'alcool n'est pas autorisé pour les mineurs » ou encore des « arrête de te prendre pour un adulte, tu n'as que treize ans », les même arguments qu'ils sortaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Conan afficha une face blasé

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les mômes ? dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot « mômes »

\- Je te signale que t'as le même âge que nous ! Et puis on voulait aller à la piscine, mais nos mères ont dit : pas sans toi ou sans Ai-chan, répondit Ayumi

\- Pourquoi pas sans nous ? Vous venez de le dire, on a le même âge

\- Oui, mais elles vous trouvent plus matures que nous.

Conan afficha un petit sourire à sa façon, le genre de sourire moqueur et blasé à la fois. Haibara avait pris l'habitude de plus sortir en compagnies des détectives boy que les années précédentes, elle acceptait de jouer avec eux presque tout le temps, cependant Conan c'était l'inverse, il refusait presque toujours les activités proposées, même celles par le Professeur Agasa, pour une raison qu'il était le seul à connaitre.

\- Je passe… dit le détective de treize d'un air détaché.

\- Oh non ! Pas encore, s'il te plait Conan, ça fais au moins 2 ans que t'es pas venu à la piscine ou à la plage ! protesta Ayumi.

Le jeune détective voulu répliquer, mais tout le monde le fixé, les collégiens le supplier du regard. Son père réussi finalement à le convaincre d'y aller avec eux.

\- Ok, mais à une seule condition, je…

Il fut coupé par les crier de joies des enfants qui le tirèrent en direction de la piscine de leur collège. Il n'y avait pas d'autre piscine dans beika, le collège acceptait donc de recevoir les élèves et leur famille le weekend. Les trois détectives en herbe récupèrent leur mayo de bain dans leur casier, en compagnies de la scientifique. Ils se changeraient rapidement, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre.

Conan, lui était resté debout appuyer sur un mur du vestiaire, il n'était apparemment pas décidé à bouger.

Ayumi et Ai sortirent de leur vestiaire, suivies de près par Genta et Mitsuhiko.

\- Bah, il est où Conan ? interrogea Ayumi

\- Il doit être encore en train de se changer, déclara Mitsuhiko.

\- Ah ! en parlant de ça, je l'ai vu appuyer sur le mur, il n'avait même pas récupéré ses affaires.

Alors que Ayumi cracha un « hein ?! », Ai elle fronça les sourcils, et se dirigea sans hésiter dans le vestiaire des garçons. En quel que coup d'outil elle repéra Conan appuyer sur un mur, comme l'avais indiqué Genta. Sans s'en rendre tout de suite compte Conan sentit son dos décoller du mur, et ses jambes avancées toutes seules vers la salle des bassins. Il leva la tête et vit une fille de son âge, les cheveux coupé court un peu rosé, le tiré par le bras. Il reconnut tout de suite Ai et voulu se défaire de son emprise, mais il était déjà trop tard il se retrouvait déjà à côtés du reste des détectives.

\- Bah pourquoi t'es pas en mayo de bain ! cria une voix parmi le groupe

\- J'ai dit que je venais qu'a une condition, que je ne me mette pas de mayo et que je ne baigne pas… il fallait m'écouter.

Les détectives boys se plaignirent du manque d'enthousiasme de leur camarade, quand un maitre-nageur arriva vers eux un grand sourire qui coupait en deux son visage.

\- Je suis désolé les enfants, mais il est interdit de rester habillé dans la salle des bassins.

\- Vous voyez, déclara Conan levant ces deux mains d'une manière à dire « c'est-pas-moi-le- coupable-je-le-jure » et fit demi-tour en direction des vestiaires.

Le groupe le regarda partir ne pouvant rien faire. Ai se décida et ordonna aux enfants d'aller jouer plus loin, ils s'exécutèrent laissant les deux camardes d'infortunes seuls à seul. Le détective s'arrêta, mais ne se tourna pas vers Ai pour autant.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas, Haibara…

\- Pourquoi.

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais bien une affirmation

\- C'est comme ça c'est tout…

Il continuait de fixait le sol, et elle fixait son dos

\- Je t'ai fait confiance, et je t'ai tout dis de moi, de mon passé, mais apparemment tu n'as pas assez confiance pour me dire ce qui te traquasse autant. Depuis quand tu ne me racontes plus tout, depuis quand je suis exclu de ta vie. Cela va faire deux, comme l'as fait remarquer Ayumi, que tu n'as pas mis en mayo de bain, que tu ne mets ni short ni manche courte. Même en été tu gardes un pull et un pantalon ! De quoi as-tu honte ! QUE CHERCHES-TU À NOUS CACHER !

Conan fut un peu choqué par l'attitude de sa camarde, il quitta le sol de vue et tourna vers elle la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il souleva un manche de son pull, laissant apparaitre les mêmes cicatrices que les jours d'avant. Ai écarquilla les yeux, elle fixait les blessures de Conan, lui n'avait pas détourné son regard de celui de sa camarade. La scientifique se dirigea vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena dans les douches des garçons. Elle le plaqua contre le mur. Mais il n'avait pas l'air choqué pour autant, comme si il s'attendait à cette réaction.

\- Où ?

Silence

\- Où est-ce qu'il y en a encore.

Le détective ne tient plus et détourna le regard.

\- Partout, avait-il murmuré.

Elle parut en quelque sorte choquée. Elle lâcha la manche de Conan, et souleva son t-shirt laissant apparaitre son ventre lui aussi défiguré. Elle fit de même avec le pantalon et souleva le bas de celui-ci jusqu'au genou. Elle se releva et prononça la question que Conan redoutait le plus.

\- Qui ?

Et elle eut la réponse qu'elle redoutait le plus.

\- Gin.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut les gens, voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vas vous plaire, oui je sais que j'ai sortit l'autre hier, mais j'avais trop hâte de l'écrire, donc voila. Je vous laisse le lire et donnait moi votre avis .

BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

Chapitre 5

\- Gin.

La scientifique parue mourir sur place, son teint avait pâli à vue d'œil, ses yeux exprimé la peur, l'effroi. Elle avait l'aire terrorisée.

Pourquoi Gin lui avait-il fait ça ? Comment avait-il su que Conan avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'organisation ? Etait-ce la faute de Vermouth qui les avaient finalement dénoncés ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi elle, était toujours en vie ?

Tant de question qui fusait dans sa tête, mais qui était sans réponse. Elle voulait avoir ses réponses, elle voulait lui poser toute ces questions, mais comment demander à une victime la raison de son agression et comment tout cela s'était passé.

Ai n'eut même pas besoins de demander, Conan lui expliqua calmement, les yeux toujours rivé sur le sol.

\- Tu te souviens il y a environ deux ans, nous étions en 6ème, et j'ai loupé presque un mois de cours.

La scientifique acquiesça sans vouloir coupait son camarade.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à devenir distant, ne plus montrer ma peau, à ne plus vouloir sortir avec vous…

Il laissa une courte pause, et continua

\- Pour ne pas vous montrez que j'avais peur, j'étais effrayé, à chaque fois que je voyais une porte s'ouvrir, à chaque fois que je voyais juste qu'un objet pointu, j'avais même peur de toi.

\- De moi ? dit-elle tout bas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, tu me rappelais toujours cette foutue organisation, et portais toujours cette blouse, comme eux…

Il avait relevé la tête et regardait maintenant Ai sans les yeux.

\- Tu sais, quand on dit il y a cinq ans que les hommes en noir avaient été battus et détruit, ce n'est pas vrai, tant qu'il en reste, même un seul, ce ne sera jamais fini. Il faut juste leur laissait le temps de reprendre des forces, et ils reviendront encore plus puissants qu'avant.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, une seule question lui venait à l'esprit :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Il ne savait même pas que tu exister !

Conan eut un rire jaune qui effraya la scientifique qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

\- Une erreur. Une simple erreur qui aurait pu, une fois de plus me couter la vie.

Silence

\- La vie ma laisser une seconde chance quand Shinichi est mort, mais stupide comme je suis j'ai commis les mêmes erreurs, mais cette fois je n'étais pas seul…

\- Quelle erreur ?

\- Dire le simple mot Sherry pendant une « mission », pas vraiment officiel avec Akai.

\- C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Non, il en a juste déduit que j'avais un rapport avec toi.

Cette fois le silence dura quelques minutes, ils se fixaient dans les yeux, se comprenant même se parler.

\- Raconte-moi… s'il te plaît

\- Je… je ne peux pas.

Le détective n'avait jamais paru aussi faible, aussi effrayer devant elle, elle n'insista pas et le pris simplement dans ses bras. Certes ce n'était pas souvent, mais dans ce genre de situation on ne peut pas faire autre chose. Conan se laissa faire, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amie, sentant les larmes lui monter dans ses yeux.

La porte des vestiaires grinça, les deux amis se séparent en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer. La petite fille ouvrit en grand la porte, elle avait vu ce qui venait de se passer, elle était un peu jalouse de son amie, qui avait tenu « son » Conan dans ses bras, mais voyant les yeux gonflés et rougis de Conan, elle décida de ne rien dire et de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Vous ne venez pas ? demanda Ayumi calmement.

\- Si j'arrive, répondit Ai essayant de coller un sourire sur son visage. Rentre…

Conan acquiesça et partit en leur tournant le dos.

\- Mais… fit Ayumi

\- Laisse-le…

Dans l'aéroport de Tokyo, une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, accompagné par son meilleur et son petit ami, discutait tranquillement.

\- Ça fait du bien de revenir au Japon ! Conan-kun sera surpris de nous voir !

Les deux autres personnes acquiescèrent, et tout le groupe partit en direction de beika.

Au même moment chez le professeur Agasa. Ai ouvrit la porte d'entrer qui donnait sur le grand salon. Elle vit le professeur Son tablier autour de la taille, préparant le diner.

\- Je suis rentré !

\- Ah Ai-kun, j'avais peur que tu ne rentres pas pour le repas.

Elle chercha ensuite quelque chose du regard. Elle vit la télé allumée sur une série policière. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle vit Conan avachi sur le canapé, les yeux fixaient sur la télé sans vraiment la regarder.

\- Ça va ?dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, lui poussant ses jambes au passage

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas. Répondit-il simplement sans même la regarder.

\- Edogawa Conan-kun tu m'énerves au plus haut point.

Il savait que ça aller barder pour lui, elle ne l'appeler comme ça que quand elle était réellement énervée.

\- Mais voyons Ai-kun calme toi, il t'a seulement dit que tout aller bien, fit remarquer le professeur

Ai lui sortit son regard du « c'est-pas-à-vous-que-je-parlait »

\- Mais après tout de quoi je me mêle, je vais aller ranger le labo… bafouilla-t-il.

« Trouillard » pensa Conan.

\- Tu pleures dans mes bras et quand je rentre tu me dis que tout vas bien, tu ne foutrais pas un peu de moi, là ?

\- Premièrement je n'ai pas pleuré dans tes bras, fit-il remarquer le feu aux joues. Et deuxièmement c'est toi qui m'as pris dans tes bras, moi je n'ai fait que te laisser faire pour ne pas te vexer…

\- Mais oui c'est ça… ajouta-t-elle faisant rouler ses yeux, dans cette situation que voulais-tu que je fasse, je voulais te poser d'autre question, mais je voyais bien que tu n'avais plus la force pour y répondre.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- N'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, puis elle acquiesça.

La sonnette retentis dans toute la maison, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et entendit le professeur crier « c'est bon je peux remonter, vous avez fini ?! », elle roula une nouvelle fois les yeux et ouvrit la porte, le professeur remonta du labo au même moment. Conan lui s'en fichait de qui il y avait devant la porte et se reconcentra sur son feuilleton.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle laissa apparaitre les trois personnes de l'aéroport.

-Ran-kun, Sonoko et Araide, que faites-vous là, vous n'étiez pas aux Etats-Unis !

Quand Conan entendit les noms il crut halluciner, il n'avait pas vu Ran depuis au moins quatre, tout du moins en chair et en os. A vrai dire il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle sortait avec Araide et qu'elle avait dit qu'elle n'aimait plus Shinichi. Il l'avait lui-même maintenant oublié, mais tout de même.

\- Bonjour, professeur, nous sommes en vacances et nous avons voulu venir voir nos vieux amis. Déclara Ran le même sourire que les années précédentes. Conan-kun n'est pas là ?

Le dit « Conan-kun » sortit de derrière le canapé, prononçant son habituelle « Ran-neechan ! » un grand sourire sur le visage. Son regard s'arrêta sur la main de Ran entrelacé dans celle du docteur, son regard s'assombrit une petite seconde, puis redevint normal. Mais Haibara avait bien remarqué ce regard, elle savait à quel point il avait souffert quand Ran lui avait appris sa relation avec Araide, et pour cela elle avait haï Ran au plus haut point. Avant elle l'aimait car elle lui rappelait sa sœur, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne fasse souffrir Conan, depuis elle ne ressent aucun amour pour cette fille.

\- Bah alors Ai-kun, tu ne me dis pas bonjours. Dit Ran un grand sourire sur le visage.

Comme seule réponse elle eut le regard noir de la scientifique, qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Tout le monde alla aider le professeur à faire plus de nourriture dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais Ran voulait une explication, pourquoi cette gamine de treize ans la détestait. Elle laissa donc tout le reste des personnes se charger du repas et entraina Ai dans une autre salle, pour lui posait LA question.

\- Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?!

\- Tu sais n'est-ce pas, la véritable identité de Edogawa-kun

* * *

Merci encore d'avoir lu!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les gens, donc voila le chapitre 6! Je vais normalement sortir les chapitres tout le lundi a partir de maintenant.

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui mon laisser des commentaires, sa m'a fait super plaisir

merci à: mim56; toma210 ; Tim Kudo; et a Ranxshin59

et pour te répondre mim56: le couple prévu est en effet ShinxAi, enfin plus CoxAi, et je voulait faire un chapitre avec le kid, mais faut d'abord que je trouve le message, le truc a volé...

Ohet surtout merci à Lutias'Kokopelli pour son aide

bonne lecture

Chapitre 6

\- Tu sais n'est-ce pas, la véritable identité de Edogawa-kun.

Ran se pétrifia, elle parut choquée par les paroles de la gamine, et il y avait de quoi. Pourquoi lui dire une telle chose ? Et puis de toute façon en quoi sa répondait sa sa propre question ? Comment une gamine de treize ans osait parler de la sorte à une adulte !

\- Qu-quoi ? Bafouilla Ran, je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Menteuse.

Un simple mot, et pourtant si puissant. Menteuse ? Elle ? Et puis de toute façon si Conan avait vraiment une autre identité, ce n'était pas elle la menteuse dans l'histoire. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais que tu sais qu'il est Kudo-kun, continua Haibara.

\- Mais voyons Ai-kun, comment veux-tu que ce soit possible, Conan n'est qu'un enfant et de toute façon…

\- Tu viens de te dénoncer toute seule, coupa la scientifique, Tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça si tu ne savais pas.

« Comment a-t-elle su que je savais ? Comment ? Serais ce possible qu'elle aussi ? »

\- D'accord tu as gagnée, je sais.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

\- La vraie question est « pourquoi n'a-t-il rein dit ? »

La collégienne ne répondit rien. Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une bataille du regard avait commencé. Peu de personne arrivais à supporter le regard de la scientifique.

\- Pourquoi ne réponds tu pas à ma question, qu'es ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes ainsi ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause du faite que je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- As-tu la moindre idée du mal que tu lui as causé, de la solitude dans laquelle tu l'as plongé, sais-tu combien de temps ça a duré ? Te rends-tu compte que cet idiot avait le cœur si abîmé qu'il trouvait encore le moyen de prendre ta défense, alors que je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'enfin il te haïsse. Peux-tu compter le nombre d'années qu'il lui aura fallu pour accepter de tourner la page, pour réussir à se défaire de toi ? Sais-tu combien de rencontres furent vaines, combien de femmes qui tentaient de l'aimer se sont heurtées à ton parfum ou à l'écho de tes mots imbéciles, qui le faisaient rire. Certes maintenant t il a oublié, mais il ne pourra jamais vraiment s'en remettre. Et aujourd'hui tu arrives, main dans la main avec Araide-sensei, sachant très bien qu'il serait là.

C'était donc ça la raison, Haibara haïssait Ran car elle était amoureuse de Conan, parce qu'elle l'avait vu souffrir par sa faute. C'était évident…

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même il a oublié. Et de toute façon connais-tu vraiment la raison de notre dispute.

Flash-back :

Ran et Sonoko étaient déjà partis aux Etats-Unis, elles faisaient toutes les deux les mêmes études pour devenir avocates. Conan et les détectives boy étaient enfin rentrés au collège, en classe de 6ème. Shinichi quand à lui n'était toujours pas revenu. Il continuait de sortir des excuses bidon. Il se débrouillait pour être là aux anniversaires, aux fêtes… Mais il ne savait pas que Ran, son amie d'enfance, presque petite amie était au courant depuis bien longtemps de son identité.

Les premières années, elle avait laissé couler, elle n'avait rien fait pour découvrir la vérité. Mais au bout de trois ans d'absence, elle se faisait du souci, elle ne savait plus quoi pensée. L'avait-il abandonné ? Venait-il aux fêtes quelques fois par ans seulement pour dire « salut, quoi que t'en pense je suis toujours là ». Elle avait commencé à faire des recherches, à rassembler les faits, comme elle avait vu tous les détectives autour d'elle le faire.

Elle avait d'abord imaginé des choses banales, comme il y a une autre fille, ou encore, il y a des problèmes avec la mafia… etc.

Puis elle avait repensé à son explication insolite qu'elle avait inventé quelques années aux paravents. Conan et Shinichi, sont-ils la même personne ? Ou simplement de la même famille comme veut lui faire croire tout le monde. Elle avait donc rassemblait tout ce qu'elle savait, et pouvait enfin le prouvait : Conan EDOGAWA était en réalité Shinichi KUDO.

Après avoir tout découvert elle n'avait rien dit, espérant naïvement que Conan lui avouerai, mais en vain. Elle avait donc attendu, un an, puis deux ans. Deux ans était passé et rien. Elle c'était décider : obligeait Shinichi à tout lui dire.

Ran était assise dans sa chambre universitaire, qu'elle partageait avec Sonoko. Elle prit son téléphone et passa ses doigts sur les touches jusqu'à trouver le contacte qu'elle chercher, elle l'appela. Les « bip » du téléphone résonnèrent dans son oreille.

\- Hallo, fit une voix de l'autre côté du combinait.

\- Shinichi ?

Ils parlèrent plusieurs heures, se racontant leurs journées. Mais Ran s'en fichait de ce qu'il lui disait, elle avait beau lui tendre des perches, il ne disait jamais ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Et la dispute qui gâcha plus de 20 ans de grande amitié arriva. D'une simple remarque de Shinichi avait déclenché la guerre. Une simple remarque sur l'incompétence de Kogoro, puis une réponse énervée de Ran, suivit d'une seconde remarque et ainsi de suite. Mélanger la dispute, même minime, avec l'impatience de Ran, un secret trop lourd, et vous obtiendrait une rupture.

Fin du flash-back.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Ai en levant les sourcils.

\- Bah en fait, après ça on ne s'est plus parlé pendant un moment, même Conan ne me parlait plus, et ensuite j'ai commencé à sortir avec Tomoaki, et là on s'est complètement éloignées.

Haibara ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de partir en direction de la cuisine. Ran la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, et elles s'assirent à table avec tout le monde.

Quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte, le professeur se leva et alla ouvrir.

\- Salut ! cria une voix que Conan reconnue immédiatement

\- Oka-san ! Qu'es ce que tu fais là, dit-il appuyant ses mains sur la table.

Yukiko et Yusaku entrèrent dans la maison du professeur. L'actrice courra vers son fils et le pris dans les bras.

\- Co-chan !

\- Oka-san ! Lâche-moi, je peu plus respirer.

La scène se déroulait sous les yeux ébahit de Sonoko et Araide qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ran elle était un peu plus choqué par le faite que Conan l'appelle « Oka-san » devant tout le monde.

\- Oka-san ? Prononça Sonoko. Depuis quand la mère de Shinichi-kun est aussi la mère du morveux !? Continua Sonoko clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- C'est MON Co-chan que tu appelles morveux ?! cria Yukiko approchant son visage de celui de Sonoko.

L'héritière Suzuki balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles et se frotta la joue du bout du doigt

\- Je rigole ! Cria une nouvelle fois l'actrice cette fois un grand sourire sur le visage accompagné par son clin d'œil habituel.

Yusaku entra à son tour dans la pièce et salua tout le monde, avant d'expliquer que Conan était enfin leur enfant adoptif, grâce à l'aide du FBI évidement, et qu'il était venu fêter ça en « famille ». Le professeur les invita donc à rester manger avec eux.

Les plats s'enchainèrent assez vite, l'entrée, le plat, le fromage.

\- Hey Co-chan, fit Sonoko d'un ton moqueur

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

\- Tu n'as pas chaud comme ça ? demanda Sonoko. Pourquoi tu gardes ton pull. Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? Continua-t-elle toujours aussi moqueuse.

Haibara, Yukiko et Yusaku s'étaient arrêter de mangé, la fourchette à mi-chemin.

\- Je suis malade, j'ai attrapé un rhume, dit-il simplement.

\- Tu mens, morveux, tu porterais un masque sinon

\- A table ? Et comment je mangerais, idiote.

\- Tu n'en portais pas tout à l'heure non plus…

\- Je peux garder un pull si je veux, merde quoi !

Sonoko se leva et se dirigea vers Conan.

\- On ne parle pas comme ça a une adulte !

Elle leva sa mains et commença à la descendre violemment en direction de la tête de Conan, mais celui l'attrapa, ce qui souleva la manche de son pull devant tous le spectateur présent à la table.


	7. Chapter 7

Voila le chapitre 7, comme promis . Je vous souhaite une bonne fête nationale a tous et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7

\- On ne parle pas comme ça à une adulte !

Elle leva sa main et commença à la descendre violemment en direction de la tête de Conan, mais celui-ci l'attrapa, ce qui souleva la manche de son pull devant tous les spectateurs présents à la table. Personne ne réagit immédiatement. Les premiers à remarquer furent les trois personnes au courant, Haibara, et les parents du consterné. Ils se stoppèrent littéralement de respirer, Conan fit de même. Il se dépêcha de lâcher la main de l'héritière, et de cacher les marques de son passé.

Sonoko n'avait rien remarqué, Araide, Agasa et Ran non plus. La fille Suzuki afficha un petit sourire de victoire.

\- Alors, tu nous as cachés bien quelque chose.

Sonoko attrapa le pull de Conan, qui lui attrapa la main l'empêchant de révéler son secret.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches là dessous, continua-t-elle en tirant encore sur la manche du collégien.

Conan connaissait très bien le caractère de son ancienne camarade de classe, quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle le découvrait. Mais il n'y avait que deux secrets qu'elle ne devait pas découvrir, et celui-là en faisait partie.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! Sonoko !

Il avait beau essayer de se débattre, Sonoko réussi finalement à l'avoir. Elle révéla finalement son secret. Les personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la peau du jeune garçon, ils ne réussirent qu'a prononcer un « Qu'est-ce que… » en cœur.

\- C'est rien… essaya de ressuer Conan.

\- Qui t'as fait ça Conan-kun, demanda Araide en fixant le bras du concerné

\- C'est euh… je… enfin…moi.

Tout le monde fut choqué, mais cette fois vraiment tout le monde, pas seulement ce qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'histoire. Aucun des occupants du salon n'auraient pensé que Conan allait répondre ça. Mais après tout, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Ce n'est pas comme ci il avait eu le choix de dire que c'était de sa faute, que son bras et tout le reste de son corps soit comme ça. Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui se cachait sur son corps, ils ne pouvaient découvrir la vérité.

Et le silence laissa sa place à toutes les questions, les questions de genre « pourquoi ? », « comment ? », « qui est au courant ? ». Conan ne savait plus où donner de la tête, trop de questions se superposait, il se contenta de regarder les trois personnes qui ne prononçaient pas un mot. Il regarda d'abord ses parents, puis Ai et de nouveau ses parents. Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider, il se leva en appuyant ses mains sur la table et courut l'étage dans la première chambre qu'il vit.

Et le silence reprit le dessus.

Le jeune détective était assis dans sur le lit de la chambre, qu'il avait reconnue comme celle de Haibara. Il avait la tête dans les mains, les doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux bruns. Il se leva en sursaut, frappa le meuble en face de lui et se laissa ensuite glissait le long de celui-ci.

Les gens présents dans le salon sursautèrent en entendant le bruit.

\- Je vais aller le voir, prononça Ai calmement

\- Je viens aussi, cria sa mère en se levant.

Les deux femmes montèrent à l'étage et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la fameuse chambre. Ai entrouvrit la porte.

\- Je vais rester ici pour l'instant, vas-y sans moi Ai-chan.

La scientifique acquiesça et entra dans la chambre, elle vit Conan assit par terre contre son armoire, les genoux contres son torse et la tête enfoncée dedans. Elle avança doucement et se mit à la hauteur de son ami.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit que c'était toi…

Il releva la tête.

\- Que voulais tu que je dise ? « salut je m'appelle Conan Edogawa et quand j'avais 11ans un homme m'a torturé parce qu'il cherchait une scientifique, qui est juste à côtés de vous, sinon ça va ? »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état en six ans, depuis ce matin tu es comme ça.

\- J'ai su garder le secret pendant deux ans et il suffit d'une journée pour que tout le monde le sache. Ma deuxième vie est encore pire que ma première…

\- Ne dis pas ça Co-chan, prononça sa mère en entrant à son tour, tu as eu deux chances et ces deux fois tu as choisi de protéger les autres aux dépens de ta vie. Ca fait de toi une personne bien, mon chéri.

\- Merci Oka-san

Dans le salon il y avait toujours le silence. Sonoko regrettait ce qu'elle venait de faire, Ran se demander si Conan avait fait ça à cause d'elle, Agasa savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais ne pouvait pas poser les questions à Yusaku devant tout le monde, quant à Araide il réfléchissait.

Il y a deux ans, il était revenu au Japon pour affaire familiale, mais pendant son séjour des agents du FBI lui avaient apporté le corps de Conan inconscient. Il avait soigné toutes ses plait, il en avait sur tout le corps. Il avait demandé d'où elle provenait mais personne avait voulu lui répondre, secret défense on lui avait dit. Il n'avait rien dit à Ran pour éviter de l'inquiéter, mais il se posait toujours des questions mais n'était pas allé plus loin. Mais aujourd'hui il savait très bien que Conan avait menti.

\- Nous devrions aller voir ce qui se passe, fit Agasa en regardant Yusaku

\- Laissons faire Yukiko et Ai-chan, elles le connaissent mieux que nous après tout, répondit l'écrivain.

Des bruits dans l'escalier se firent entendre, ils virent les trois personnes montaient précédemment redescendre. Haibara retourna s'asseoir avec les autres, Yukiko et Conan se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. L'ancienne actrice fit un signe à son mari de les rejoindre, qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

\- On va rentrer, indiqua Yukiko son habituelle sourire sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé gamin, prononça Sonoko honteuse.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit le collégien en attrapant le poignet de la porte.

La famille Kudo sortit et se dirigea vers sa maison. Conan monta immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et se contenta de se couchait.

Dans la résidence du professeur Agasa le repas se finit plus rapidement que prévu les trois invités allèrent voir les parents de Sonoko puis se de Ran.

Le professeur et Ai allèrent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives.

Le silence prit progressivement ses aises dans la petite rue, on entendait seulement quelque bruit de métal tombé lourdement dur le béton par la faute de chats errants.

Conan dormaient dans sa chambre. Il était enroulé dans sa couette. Il bougeait, frappé du pied le mur, transpirait. Il se réveilla soudainement. Il poussa un cri, se redressant en sursaut dans son lit. Des gouttes coulaient sur son front. Il respirait lourdement. Il plongea son front dans le creux de ses mains. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en trombe, sa mère entra et se jeta au pied du lit. Son mari la suivie d'un pas moins rapide.

\- Encore des cauchemars ? chuchota-t-il

Le détective acquiesça

\- C'est bon je vais me recoucher, ce ne sont que des cauchemars après tout.

Sa mère souffla et se releva

\- S'il y a un problème appelle…

Elle fut coupée par un cri qui résonna dans toute la maison.

\- CONANNNNNNNNN !

\- Haibara ! cria Conan.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et couru vers la résidence du professeur. Il s'arrêta devant le portail suivi de près par son père. Ils entrèrent dans le jardin, regardèrent par une des fenêtres. Personne.

Ils entèrent par la porte, Conan se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Il alluma sa montre-lampe torche. Des yeux bleus apparurent dans la pénombre, puis des verts un peu plus hauts. Des cheveux blancs qui tombaient en cascade et plus bas des cheveux courts roux. Seules deux personnes avaient de tels cheveux.

\- Gin

\- Edogawa Conan, on se voit souvent en ce moment.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitait pas a me le faire savoir dans un commentaire, a lundi prochain pour le prochain chapitre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Ils entèrent par la porte, Conan se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Il alluma sa montre-lampe torche. Des yeux bleus apparurent dans la pénombre, puis des verts un peu plus hauts. Des cheveux blancs qui tombaient en cascade et plus bas des cheveux courts roux. Seules deux personnes avaient de tels cheveux.

\- Gin

-Edogawa Conan, on se voit souvent en ce moment.

Un canon pointé sur la tête rousse de Haibara, un sourire narquois sur le visage de l'homme vêtu de noir, et l'horreur qui se reflétait dans les yeux des deux collégiens. Que se passait-il encore ? Comment Gin avait su que Haibara était là ? Mais surtout comment avait-il su qui elle était réellement ?

\- Mais co-comment ? balbutia Conan, comment as-tu su…

\- Qui elle était ? continua Gin, c'est simple j'ai des contacts dans tous les collèges. On a donc recherché où est-ce que Conan Edogawa allait et on a cherché une gamine ressemblant à Sherry. Bien que je ne sache toujours pas comment et pourquoi elle a rétrécit, mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de me le raconter, continua-t-il en se baissant vers la scientifique pétrifiée par la peur, lui murmurant ces derniers mots.

Haibara tourna la tête et sera les points jusqu'à ce que ces articulations blanchissent. Conan chercher quelque chose du regard, une chose qui avait une chance de sauver Haibara, mais quoi ?

\- Ne te fatigues pas gamin, rien ne pourra la sauver, sauf un marché que je te propose.

\- Un marché ? demanda Conan en écarquillant les yeux

\- Oui, un marché, répondit Gin un sourire sadique collé sur la face, si tu veux que t'a chère Sherry soit libéré, il te suffit de tuer un élément gênant, Kaito KID.

Il avait dit cela avec tant de naturel, comme s'il lui demander d'aller acheter une baguette. Conan ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Tuer le KID ? Non, impossible, il ne pouvait pas c'était inhumain et contre tous ses principes. Il reprit soudainement son sérieux, la haine se dessinant sur son visage. Il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il était sans moyen de se défendre.

\- Tu la tueras de toute façon, tu ne fais ça que pour que je fasse le sale boulot.

Gin rigola.

\- Je suis peut-être un meurtrier, mais j'ai une parole. Si tu le tus, je te la rends, mais je continuerais de la traquer, évidemment.

\- Non ! cria Ai se débattant, tu n'es pas comme…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Gin la frappa à la tête avec son arme, ce qui la fit tomber dans les pommes. Conan hoqueta et avança d'un pas. Il resta silencieux quelque instant.

Il réfléchissait comment s'en sortir, comment réussir à éviter de blesser Ai ? Il regarda discrètement la bosse à sa cheville. Non il ne pouvait pas, Gin risquait de tirer sur Haibara, et puis de toute façon il est bien meilleur qu'un gamin aux armes à feu. Conan ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et dégaina son arme, après tout, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus critique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La balle partie en direction de sa cuisse.

La balle, oui une balle sortie d'un canon, mais du quel ? Dans quelle cuisse s'était réfugiée cette balle de cuivre ? Lequel des deux était touché ? Lequel des deux avait perdu ? Conan tomba lourdement au sol tenant son membre ensanglanté. Il avait perdu. Il était touché. Il n'avait plus de solution.

Gin avança vers la porte le corps inconscient d'Ai dans les bras. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il rêvait de la tuer maintenant, de lui faire payait le prix de sa trahison, de l'achever ici, au sein de sa propre maison devant les gens qui l'aiment. Mais il devait attendre. Attendre et rien d'autre.

\- Fais en sorte que le vol du KID, qui aura lieu demain, soit son dernier, ou il lui arrivera la même chose qu'à toi, suivi de sa mort et de la tienne.

Sur ses mots l'homme en noir sorti de la résidence et parti le corps de la scientifique sur la banquette arrière de son porche. Conan tenta de le poursuivre, mais trop affaiblit pour cela. Il se contenta de crier « merde » plusieurs reprises en s'écroulant sur le sol. Il s'agrippa ensuite aux marches de la cave tentant de les gravirent.

Son père arriva en court ayant entendu le coup de feu.

\- J'ai retrouvé le professeur Agasa à l'étage, il est inconscient, mais il va bi… oh mon dieu !

L'écrivain interrompit sa phrase en voyant la jambe de son fils. Il l'aida à remonter et l'installa sur le canapé, tout en soignant le plus possible la jambe de son fils, qui avait refusé d'aller à l'hôpital.

\- Il a pris Ai, tenta-t-il d'articuler entre deux cris de douleur.

\- Que t'as-t-il demandé en échange ? demanda calment son père, il t'aurait simplement tué s'il n'attendait pas quelque chose de ta part.

\- Il m'a demandé de tuer le KID, demain soir, et il a précisé que si j'appelais le FBI, il lui ferait pire que ce qu'il m'a fait.

Conan tourna son regard vers le sol. Il était perdu, que devait-il faire pour sauver sa camarade ?

\- Et bien dans ce cas, tuons le KID, déclara son père un grand sourire de victoire.

Ce sourire, Conan le connaissait, quand il l'affichait c'est qu'il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

\- Tu as un plan ? demanda le décrive choqué par la réponse de son père.

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiesçait. Conan sourit.

Le père et le fils Kudo retournèrent dans leur maison après avoir installé le professeur dans son lit avec un mot lui expliquant la situation. La mère du blessé cria d'horreur en voyant dans quel état rentré, encore une fois, son fils.

Conan et son père passèrent la nuit à déchiffrer le code du KID, celui-ci l'avait fait parvenir à la police depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Mais Conan n'y avait pas prêté attention étant occupé par une affaire plus importante, ce qui aurait surement vexé le KID s'il l'apprenait.

Il avait feuilleté le journal ou se trouvait la lettre :

**_Quand le ciel est à découvert_**

**_Je le traverserais,_**

**_A la recherche de mon premier amour perdu_**

**_Bien loin trop de sa maison_**

**_PS : je t'attends Tantei-kun, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu…_**

**_KID_**

La nuit allait être longue. Conan ne trouvait aucune piste, certes ce message n'était pas plus difficile que les autres, au contraire il était même plus facile. Mais Conan avait la tête ailleurs. Ou était Ai ? Que lui faisait subir Gin ? Quel était le plan si mystérieux de son père ?

\- Je pense que la première ligne indique, qu'il viendra quand la nuit tombera, c'est-à-dire à 20H35 environ ? déclara Conan essayant de se concentrer un minimum.

Son père acquiesça, et ajouta :

\- La seconde ligne doit vouloir dire qu'il viendra en deltaplane comme à son habitude, mais la troisième…

Conan resta silencieux et posa sa main sur son menton.

\- Son premier amour… murmura l'écrivain, qu'elle était sa première pierre volée ?

\- A toi de me le dire, c'est toi qui as poursuivi le KID en premier

\- Oui mais, tu as dit toi-même que ce n'était plus même qu'avant, donc il va peut être venir revoler sa première pierre.

\- Moui c'est possible, il avait volé la black star des Suzuki. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça lui rapporterait vu qu'il rend les pierres, c'est qu'il en cherche une en particulier.

Le détective prit son ordinateur sur les genoux et commença a tapé sur les touches. Soudain son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

\- J'ai trouvé, déclara-t-il en voyant son père regardant l'encrant

\- Le cœur de l'océan ?

\- Oui, le cœur représente l'amour, « perdu » car sa propriétaire l'égarer pendant la tragédie du Titanic. Et la dernière phrase indique qu'il va être exceptionnellement exposé au Japon.

Le père expliqua brièvement son plan à son fils qui secoua la tête en signe d'abrogation. La mère entra dans la salle et demanda à son fils d'aller se reposer un peu. Il s'exécuta.

\- Ah oui, il faut que tu me rachètes une chemise, c'était ma dernière…

Le lendemain Conan n'alla pas au collège, ce qui inquiéta les détectives boy, qui l'appelèrent immédiatement

\- Je suis malade, c'est Haibara qui m'a refilé son rhum, répliqua-t-il aux questions de ses amis

Le soir arriva à grande vitesse, Conan avait tout préparé pour son affrontement contre le KID. Toutes les issues étaient gardées par de dizaine de gardes, d'autres gardes étaient postés devant le collier. Mais il manquait une personne a l'appelle, surement la plus importante de toute. Cette personne courait dans les escaliers. Il montait sur le toit pour attendre son plus grand rival.

Arriver devant la porte du toit, il s'arrêta et déposa sa main sur taille, frôlant l'objet accroché à sa ceinture. Conan baissa les yeux.

\- Je t'attends, comme tu me la demander à la fin de ton message


	9. Chapter 9

Voila, je suis encore en temps est en heure ( faite que sa dure ^^)

Donc merci encore a Toma pour son commentaire super sympa, sérieux c'est trop gentil se que t'as dit, merci a Eyto aussi.

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Arriver devant la porte du toit, il s'arrêta et déposa sa main sur taille, frôlant l'objet accroché à sa ceinture. Conan baissa les yeux.

\- Je t'attends, comme tu me la demander à la fin de ton message

Deux ombres sur le toit, une vêtu de noir et une vêtu de blanc. Le bien et le mal ? Non, enfin peut être.

L'ombre blanche tenait un bijou, un collier en fait. Il le leva et soupira. L'ombre noire, restait simplement debout la main sur sa ceinture.

\- Je te le rends, ce n'est pas lui que je cherche, déclara-t-il en lançant le collier à son rival.

Le dit rival l'attrapa et le mit dans sa poche sèchement. Le voleur se retourna et fixa le détective.

\- Eh bien, je suis dessus, la dernière fois que tu es venu à un de mes vol en pull et non en chemise c'était quand tu avais, quoi ? 8 ans…, railla le KID.

\- Désolé, mais elle a était trouée par une balle hier… répondit sarcastiquement Conan

\- Oh ça explique ton bandage… Fais attention la prochaine balle pourrais bien être fatale…

Ils se fixèrent en silence qu'elle que seconde avant que le voleur ne se retourne et face un signe de la main.

\- Sur- ce je te laisse Tantei-kun.

Conan ne réfléchit pas et dégaina son arme, il la pointa sur son adversaire qui se retourna instinctivement. Il afficha un sourire, un sourire arrogant.

\- Je n'aurais cru que ce serais toi qui me menacerais avec une arme, répliqua le voleur avec son éternelle arrogance.

\- Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, au contraire.

Kaito regarda le détective intensément lui demandant silencieusement la question évidente « Qui ? ».

\- Des hommes

\- En gris ?

\- Non noir.

Le voleur paru choqué quelques secondes, et retrouva sa « poker face »

\- Je ne pendais pas gêner autant de monde, déclara l'ombre blanche

Conan souffla gardant son adversaire à l'œil.

\- Tu es un voleur, évidemment que tu gènes les gens.

Le sourire du KID grandit.

\- Pourquoi accepter de me tuer ? Pourquoi enfreindre tes principes pour moi ? Oh mes c'est surement à cause d'une fille. Tiens-je paris que c'est à cause de la gamine arrogante.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et plongea le canon de son arme dans son étui. Les deux adversaires s'échangèrent un sourire.

* * *

\- D'accord donc si j'ai tout compris je suis sensé vous révéler mon identité, au risque de me faire tuer, ainsi que toi et la gamine ?

Le voleur était affalé sur le canapé des Kudo, les coudes sur le dossier. Conan était assis aux côtés de son père. Tous les deux étaient assis correctement, les pieds au sol et le dos droit. Kaito était toujours vêtu de son costume blanc, son chapeau ornant sa tête et son monocle couvrant son œil droit.

\- Tu connais bien la mienne… répliqua le détective.

\- Tu comprends, je voudrais éviter de me faire arrêter pendant que j'emmène ma fille à l'école.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'arrêter si tu n'es pas déguisé en KID.

« C'est pas un déguisement… » Pensa le KID vexé, il soupira.

Un chapeau blanc orné d'un simple ruban bleu s'envola dans le salon, lancé par le bras du voleur. Il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Le monocle s'envola à son tour dans la pièce stoppant sa course dans le couvre-chef.

L'écrivain écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le sosie de son fils. Son regard vacilla entre les deux « jumeaux ». A l'inverse du détective qui resta stoïque, il ne sembla même pas étonnais de leur ressemblance.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit remarquer le collégien un sourire illuminant son visage, un sourire que lui rendit Kaito.

\- Kuroda Kaito, pour vous servir, se présenta le voleur en faisant une révérence. Donc contrairement c'est quoi votre plan, continua-t-il.

\- Tu te fais juste passer pour mort, et nous on se charge du reste.

\- Ok faut juste que je prévienne ma femme, prévient-il en prenant son portable.

\- Non.

Conan prit le téléphone de Kaito qui se décomposa.

\- T'es fou ! Elle va me tuer si je m'absente sans prévenir, et j'ai prévu des choses avec ma fille ce weekend.

\- De toute façon t'es déjà mort, répliqua-t-il de façon désintéresser.

Conan se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre, son père fit de même et rejoignis sa femme. Kaito resta sur le canapé et soupira.

* * *

Conan et Kaito avaient déménagés dans un appartement inconnu de l'organisation. Kaito ne sortait jamais, Conan lui avait interdit. Le détective ne sortait que très peu lui aussi, il se contentait d'aller à l'école et de faire quelque course.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir en tant que Kaito ? demanda le voleur fatigué de rester enfermé.

\- Parce qu'ils savent peut-être ton identité, alors arrête de te plaindre.

\- Je serai déjà mort, répliqua-t-il dans un soupire

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te laisser sortir.

Conan passait ses journées à revoir son plan, il vérifiait chaque détail, chaque action, pour qu'aucune erreur ne soit commise. Presque deux semaines étaient passé depuis la présumé mort du KID. Et aucune nouvelle de Gin ou de Haibara. Conan tournait en rond dans l'appartement, il insultait Gin, Kaito et même lui-même.

Un téléphone sonna à travers la pièce, Conan accouru et aperçu « NUMERO MASQUE » sur l'écran, il décrocha et fit signe à Kaito de se taire

\- Halo ?

\- Rendez-vous demain 20h à l'entrepôt près de la gare de Tokyo.

Et la tonalité résonna dans le combiné. Conan et Kaito échangèrent un regard suivit d'un sourire.

* * *

Une petite fille était assise, pied et main liés, dans une petite pièce vide. Une seule lumière pendant au plafond éclairait la salle. Le calage froid glaçait les pieds nus de la jeune fille, celle-ci tremblé, un léger vent entrait par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un short et d'un tee-shirt, surement un pyjama. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas bougé ? Tous les membres de son corps lui faisaient mal.

Elle reprit conscience, et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, une lumière vive l'accueillit, la forçant à refermer immédiatement ses deux orbes bleu. Elle entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Une voix grave pris la parole et prononça des mots qu'elle ne réussit à distinguer. Une seconde voix, plus douce, elle parla à son tour. Les échanges continuèrent sans qu'elle ne comprenne les phrases. Plus les voix parlaient plus elles semblaient correspondre à des personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Après une dizaine de minute elle n'entendit plus rien, les voix s'étaient tus, plus un bruit ne traversait la salle. Elle commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait entendu, certains mots était plus compréhensible que d'autre, elle avait pu distinguer des bouts de phrase comme « il est mort… Qui était mort ? Qu'avaient ils vérifié ?

La mort, une seule chose l'avait provoqué des milliers de fois dans sa vie. L'organisation. Etait-elle avec eux ? Mais si c'était le cas, comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Comment allaient Conan et le professeur ? Et les enfants ?

Les voix ! Elle les reconnaissait ! Gin ! Et… Conan ? Que faisait-il-la ? Etait-il venu là pour elle ? Ou avait il était lui aussi enlever ? Avait-il…

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la salle. Un coup de feu. Elle entendit quelque chose tomber au sol, un corps surement. Mais de qui ?

La voix douce parla de nouveau, mais avec une femme cette fois. Conan, c'était la voix de Conan ! Mais alors le corps serait celui de…

Des pas se dirigèrent vers elle, et la voix parla plus fort cette fois, plus distinctement.

\- Haibara ! Réveille-toi !

La dite Haibara tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière l'aveugla, elle réessaya. Elle distinguait quelque forme floue, puis des visages.

Conan était devant elle la fixant.

\- Ça va !?

\- J'ai froid, articula la scientifique.

Le détective sourit et déposa sa veste sur les épaules de sa camarade. La collégienne sentie son corps décoller du sol glacé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Très vite elle se retrouva sur le dos de Conan qui avança vers la sortie. Son regard fut attiré par le corps sur le sol, c'était bien celui de Gin, elle laissa trainer son regard sur le sol avant de perdre de s'endormir la tête dans le cou de son ami.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut! Voila le chapitre 10! Bon y a beaucoup de CoAi et quand je dit beaucoup c'est beaucoup, mais j'en dit pas plus...

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Haibara reprit peu à peu connaissance, elle hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Où allait-elle se réveiller cette fois ? La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait était… les deux voix, puis une seule, et enfin le corps de quelqu'un au sol. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Elle décida finalement d'ouvrir les yeux, elle fut de nouveau éblouit par la lumière, mais cette fois la lumière était plus douce, plus naturel.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de s'asseoir dans le lit. Elle entendit un petit gémissement, elle baissa la tête et vit son détective préféré assis par terre, le visage plongée dans ses bras croisés sur le lit. La scientifique esquissa un sourire.

Il dormait paisiblement, il avait oublié tous ses problèmes pour quelque minute, des minutes qui se finirent bien vite quand il se réveilla.

\- Haibara ? Tu vas mieux ? demanda le détective relevant la tête.

\- Ça va, répondit Ai passant les mains sur son visage, que s'est-il passé ?

Le détective eu un léger hoquet, elle avait vraiment tout oublié ? Il se leva et s'assit sur le lit à côtés de sa camarade.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Seulement du froid, et de deux voix, la tienne et celle de…

Elle passa sa main sur son front comme pour retrouver ses souvenirs.

\- Gin ? Oui c'était celle de Gin, j'en suis sûr. Mais pourquoi ? continua la scientifique.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer…

Ce qu'il fit, Conan lui raconta toute la semaine en détail, en passant par son enlèvement, le présumé assassinat du KID, et sans oublier la mort de Gin. Ai en profita pour enfiler une tenue plus décente et alla immédiatement se rassoir à sa place.

Elle se pétrifia à l'entente de cette dernière information. Elle fixa son camarade qui lui expliqua en détail la scène.

\- J'étais venu au rendez-vous que Gin m'avais donné au téléphone, Jodie et Akai assurer mes arrières incognito. Au début ont à parler de l'assassinat de Kaito, mais ensuite j'ai dû dire quelque chose qui lui a pas plu. Il t'a menacé avec son arme. Après tout est allé très vite, Jodie a tiré, au début ce n'était pas pour le tuer, mais…

Haibara resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée comment elle devait réagir.

\- Tu… Enfin tu te souviens s'il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Elle reprit ses esprits.

\- Euh... non… je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

\- Oh ce n'est rien tu avais seulement quelques égratignures, la rassura-t-il.

Conan tourna son regard vers la joue de son amie, il effleura du bout des doigts la légère blessure. Elle garda les planté dans ceux de Conan qui releva ses deux orbes bleu. Ils se fixèrent quelque seconde sans rien dire. Leurs têtes étaient complément vides.

Conan se rapprocha doucement d'Ai et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux voyant qu'elle ne le rejetait pas. Elle sourit intérieurement fermant les yeux à son tour. Conan bascula au-dessus de Haibara et en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Elle glissa ses mains derrières le cou de son partenaire se rapprochant de lui un peu plus. Une main se baladait sur la cuisse d'Ai relevant légèrement sa jupe, une deuxième main s'apprêtait à retirer le bouton du chemisier de Haibara.

\- On n'est sensé n'avoir que treize ans, déclara-t-elle.

\- On s'en fiche, répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres que la scientifique lui rendit immédiatement.

Conan se pencha de nouveau sur Ai, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec un voie familière l'accompagnant.

\- Je t'amène une soupe Ai-cha…

Conan, surprit, tomba du lit. Ai se releva et s'assit sur le lit remettant sa jupe par la même occasion.

\- Si je dérange je peux partir, déclara Yukiko un plateau dans les mains et un sourire sur le visage.

\- Non, non c'est bon tu peux rester, déclara le détective rouge pivoine.

La mère de Shinichi déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit sortie de la chambre en rigolant. Conan la suivit de près. L'adolescente déposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et afficha un sourire.

Le collégien descendit les escaliers. Kaito était toujours affalé sur le canapé il tourna la tête vers le détective qui courait après sa mère.

-Maman!je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Tu sais Shin-chan, je m'en fiche vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous n'en avait pas l'air mais vous êtes grand.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Les collégiens ont fait une bêtise ? railla le voleur.

Conan roula les yeux et repartit dans la chambre. Il entra timidement dans la chambre et retrouva Ai toujours assise sur le lit. Il resta debout devant la scientifique.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, prononça doucement la collégienne, personne ne doit rien savoir.

\- Je ne veux pas me cacher, répliqua le détective presque indigné, je t'aime Haibara.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, il l'avait dit, il l'avait enfin dit. Elle baissa la tête cachant son léger sourire à Conan.

\- Pas moi, répondit elle sans vraiment y crois.

\- Son sourire disparu avec celui du détective

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir repoussé ? demanda sèchement le détective ne croyant pas un mot de ce que disait sa camarade.

\- Pour ne pas te faire de peine je suppose.

Elle avait fait réapparaître son masque sans émotion et si glaciale.

\- Mais oui c'est cela.

Conan claqua la porte laissant la scientifique seule une fois de plus.

« Je suis désolée Kudo, mais je ne te mérite pas… » Pensa Ai laissant couler de gouttes salés sur ses joues.

* * *

\- Prépares toi on va au collège aujourd'hui, ordonna sèchement Conan

L'adolescente acquiesça.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était comme ça, deux jours qu'il ne lui parlait presque plus. Elle ne pouvait plus le supportait, sa seule envie était de lui sauter dans les bras, de s'excuser et de seller ca par un baiser, mais tout ça, elle se le refuser. Il devait vraiment l'oublier, il méritait bien mieux, comme une fille qui n'avait pas créé un poison qui lui avait gâché sa vie par exemple, ou encore une fille qui ne méritait pas la prison pour complicité de meurtre. Était-ce vraiment trop lui demander de se trouver une copine normale ?

Ai enfila son uniforme du collège, passa presque une demi-heure dans la salle de bain, et eu à peine le temps de déjeuner que Conan était déjà partit sans elle. Ils passèrent par la porte de service de l'immeuble où logé maintenant les trois gêneurs pour l'organisation. Conan passait son temps à vérifier le toit des immeubles a la recherche de sniper. Ils arrivèrent finalement au collège sans trop de dégât et rejoignirent les détectives boy.

\- Hey ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu Ai-chan, déclara Ayumi saluant sa meilleure amie

\- Ouais j'espère que tu as ramené des croissants pour te faire pardonner, cria Genta toujours aussi affamé

\- Genta !

Ai lança un regard vers Conan, qui détourna les yeux l'ignorant.

\- J'étais malades, mais ça va mieux maintenant, rassura la scientifique un sourire chaleureux greffer aux lèvres.

La cloche sonna faisant immédiatement rentré tous les élèves dans leurs classes respectives. Le cours de maths commença pour la classe des détectives boy. Pendant toute la leçon Ai griffonnait sur sa feuille connaissant déjà tout le cours par cœur. Conan lui était presque entrain de dormir quand il sentit la petite voix d'Ayumi l'appeler.

\- Eh Conan-kun !

Le concerné se retourna.

\- Mhn ?

\- Tu fais le match de foot qu'on prévu les autres classes de quatrième après les cours ?

\- Non je dois rentrer directement désolé…

\- Oh tant pis, fit la collégienne déçu affichant un sourire forcé

Il jeta un regard à la voisine d'Ayumi, qui n'était d'autre qu'Ai, elle leva les yeux à son tour croisant ceux de Conan qui se retourna immédiatement.

Les cours s'enchainèrent en compagnie des heures laissant la fin de journée pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Tu rentres aussi Haibara-San ? demanda Mitsuhiko

\- Oui je dois rentrer avec Conan

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils se font un rendez-vous secret, déclara Genta moqueur.

Ayumi et Mitsuhiko ayant oublié leur amour d'enfance laissèrent s'échapper un petit rire

\- Avec elle ? Jamais ! ne dit Conan aussi glaciale que possible.

Les quatre autres collégiens parurent choqués par la réaction du détective.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Ayumi

\- Non non ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux acolytes partirent en direction de leur nouvel appartement après avoir salué leurs camarades.

\- C'était malin ça, ils ont remarqué quelque chose maintenant… fit la scientifique qui marchait derrière Conan

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais que rien ne se sache, répondit Conan désintéressé.

\- Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?! cria Ai se stoppant en plein milieu du trottoir désert.

\- Bah c'n'est pas moi qui ai ruiné les espoirs de quelqu'un, répliqua-t-il se s'arrêtant à son tour.

\- T'aurais voulu que j'entretienne de faux espoirs ?

Elle fit une petite pose et continua.

\- J'aurais peut-être dut après tout, tu serais moins désagréable !

Ils se s'avançaient d'un pas l'un vers l'autre à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient la parole, ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Ah pardon de m'énerver contre mademois…

Ai le coupa en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était indéniable, elle adorait leurs goûts.

Conan fut choqué, elle l'aimait ou pas ? Faisait-elle ça pour qu'il lui pardonne ? Etait-ce encore l'une de ses farces ?

Quand Ai recula enfin aucun mot ne venait à l'esprit de Conan mais une voix se fit entendre derrière un buisson.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous secret.

* * *

Voila! bon sa fait un peu pervers derrière le buisson non? -'

A Lundi!


	11. Chapter 11

Salut! Voila le chapitre 11!  
A partir de maintenant toute la fic va s'accélérer, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.  
Aller bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11

Conan s'approcha de la porte de l'appartement en compagnies de Haibara. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux ne sachant quoi dire. Conan voulu attraper la poignée de la porte, mais sa main se ferma dans le vide. Sa mère avait ouvert la porte en trombe, et fixait les deux adolescents qui la saluèrent en rentrant.

\- Asseyez-vous là s'il vous plait, demanda Yukiko montant le canapé en face de celui où était affalé Kaito.

\- Les deux collégiens se regardèrent et s'exécutèrent, s'asseyant l'un a côtés de l'autre.

\- Y'a un problème ? demanda Conan inquiet

\- Il faut vous réconcilier, déclara l'ancienne actrice sans passé par quatre chemins

\- Hein ? firent en même temps Ai et Conan

\- On en a marre de vos disputes depuis deux-trois jours, répliqua Kaito à son tour une tartine encore dans la bouche.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et éclatèrent de rire devant les deux adulte un petit peu perdu.

\- C'est bon, tout va bien ne vous inquiétaient pas, articula Conan entre deux éclats de rire

Le voleur et Yukiko ne lâchèrent qu'un « ah » ne sachant pas quoi dire. Des coups sur la porte se firent entendre. Conan se leva et récupéra une arme dans un tiroir avant dans lancer une à Kaito et Ai, qui les rattrapèrent en vol. Le détective s'approcha de la porte, toute la salle retenue son souffle quand il regarda dans la lentille de la porte, et il soupira.

Il rangea son arme à l'arrière de son pantalon et fit signe aux autres que tout aller bien. Quand la porte s'ouvrit des crient résonnèrent dans les couloirs.

\- Hey ! crièrent les détectives boy

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !? demanda Mitsuhiko

\- C'est à nous de vous demander ça ! Bon dépêcher vous d'entrer.

Les trois collégiens entrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon en regardant un peu partout, Conan regarda à droite puis à gauche inquiet et referma la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là les gamins ? demanda Kaito regarda Conan

\- On n'est pas des gamins ! Et t'es qui toi déjà ? Fit Genta

« C'est vrais qu'il ne me connaisse pas comme ça, ils m'ont vu qu'en KID » pensa le voleur blasé.

\- C'est un cousin, répondit Conan expédient le sujet.

\- C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble, fit remarquer Ayumi.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?!

\- On vous a suivis, et on vous a vus ! cria un des apprentis détectives.

Les deux faux enfants se regardèrent.

\- Vous nous avez vu ? demanda calmement Haibara

\- Vous embrassez ! cria Ayumi levant les bras au ciel.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le « couple » qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- QUOI !? crièrent en cœur les deux acolytes.

\- M-mais on ne sait pas embrasser, bégaya Conan innocemment

Les apprentis détectives continuèrent d'insister alors que Conan se défendait sous les rires de son sosie.

Un bruit sourd et des cris venant de l'escalier principal se firent entendre obligeant Conan à se levait, il courut vers la porte et descendit prudemment les marches. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les hommes en noir à l'étage plus bas qui fuyant les appartements. Les habitants criaient, les plus téméraires se défendaient, les enfants pleuraient leur mère essayant tant bien que mal de les calmer.

Conan remonta l'escalier, il vit tout le monde au pied de la porte le regardant interrogateur.

_\- Ils_ sont là !

Les trois au courant de l'histoire se décomposèrent. Les trois autres ne comprenaient pas, ils posaient des questions comme « qui ? » ou « pourquoi vous êtes paniqués ? ».

\- Mamans emmènent les enfants et cache les où tu peux faut pas qu'_ils_ les voient ! ordonna Conan

\- Non ! tu ne nous excluras pas de cette affaire !

-Oui c'est vrais on peut t'aider !

\- NON ! Vous, allez vous cacher et n'essayer rien, _ils_ sont dangereux ce sont des tueurs pro, si _ils _vous voient, _ils_ vous tuent ! s'énerva Conan, faisant taire toutes la revendication des plus jeunes. « Moi et Kaito on emmène Haibara en sécurité, je te fais confiance maman, prend soin d'eux »finit-il par dire en tirant Ai par la main.

Yukiko acquiesça et emmena les enfants. Les trois fuyaient montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au grenier.

\- Tu veux ne pas te cacher ici quand même ! déclara Kaito avec son éternelle arrogance.

\- Mais non idiot !

Ils se dirigèrent vers une trappe qui menait au toit. Un cadenas les empêcher de l'empruntait.

\- Merde, cherchait un truc pour l'ouvrir.

Kaito sortit son arme la montrant à Conan qui roula des yeux.

\- Plus discret...

\- On n'a pas le temps d'être discret ! répliqua le voleur pointant son arme sur le verrou.

La balle partie défonçant le cadenas. Il ouvrit et fit monter Ai il monta à son tour. Les hommes en noir apparurent dans la salle poussiéreuse quand Conan commença à monter. Ils tirèrent sans hésiter sur le collégien.

\- AAAAH !

Une balle frôla la jambe de Conan, puis une deuxième.

\- Kaito emmène Ai chez le prof je vous rejoins plus tard

\- OK mais évite de mourir, ironisa le seul –véritable- adulte

\- Je vais essayer.

Il afficha un sourire et regarda Ai qui le fixait.

\- Non tu viens avec nous, ils sont trop tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir !

Il regarda de nouveau Kaito qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Ai se retrouva dans les aires avec Kaito volant majestueusement à l'aide d'un deltaplane

« Tu vas me payer ça Kudo ! »

Conan se leva avec grande difficulté et se déplaça le plus vite possible. Il arriva au bord du toit et s'assit sur le petit muret. Il soupira. Il tourna la tête vers la trappe et vit des hommes commençaient à monter, il soupira une nouvelle fois et sauta.

Un des hommes tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où il venait d'entendre un bruit sourd.

* * *

\- Kaito et Ai atterrirent dans le jardin du professeur. Ai se dirigea vers la porte et entra en trombe se dirigeant vers la cuisine cherchant le professeur.

\- Prof ! cria la scientifique à travers la maison.

\- Ai-kun ? Où est Conan ? demanda Agasa arrivant du salon.

\- Il est encore à l'immeuble ! Ils sont arrivés et nous ont poursuivis dans l'immeuble ! déclara Ai

\- Il s'est fait tirer dessus, ajouta Kaito arrivant derrière Ai

* * *

Le corps de Conan tomba lourdement sur un balcon en contre bas, il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. La première balle n'avais fait qu'effleurais le mollet du détective, l'autre avait fait une entaille plus profonde faisant couler un filet de sang le long de sa cheville.

Le collégien arracha une bande de tissu de sa chemise et l'entoura autour de sa blessure.

« Encore une chemise de gâchée »pensa Conan.

\- Regarder autour de l'immeuble, ils ont pu sauter ! ordonna une voix grave

Conan se décomposa, il regarda partout, tournant la tête de tous les côtés. Le temps s'était arrêté, comment aller-t-il s'en sortir. Le balcon était trop haut, il ne pouvait même pas casser la vitre sans ses chaussures et un ballon, des coups de feu ferait trop de bruit.

Comment ? Comment ?

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit faisant sursauter le fuyard qui pointa immédiatement son arme sur… sa mère ?!

Yukiko Kudo, mère de Shinichi Kudo, mère adoptive de Conan Edogawa, femme de Yusaku Kudo et actrice à la retraite, venait simplement d'ouvrit la porte à son fils.

\- Maman ? chuchota de détective choqué.

\- Hey ! répondit sa mère lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Conan se leva avec un peu de difficultés.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que t'a à la jambe ? demanda Ayumi qui venait d'apparaitre avec ses deux acolytes.

\- Rien, mais comment vous êtes arrivés ici ?demanda-t-il en fermant la fenêtre.

Ils expliquèrent à tour de rôle. D'après eux ils étaient descendus mais les hommes étaient encore en bas ils sont donc remontés et une gentille femme leur a ouvert.

\- Une femme ? Bon de toute façon ce n'est pas le plus important.

Conan sortis son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

"KUDO ! Tu vas me payer ce que tu viens de me faire !cria une voix à travers le combiné obligeant le consterné a décollé son oreille de celui-ci."

\- Haibara, je n'ai pas le temps-là, on verra ça après. Je suis avec l'enfant, faut que tu demandes à Jodie de venir nous chercher avec l'hélico.

"Ok, mais quand tu rentres t'es mort, à tout à l'heure."

La tonalité résonna dans le combiné.

« Ouai enfin si je rentre pas je suis mort aussi de toute façon… » pensa Conan d'un air blasé.

\- Bon, il va falloir monter sur le toit.

* * *

Bon bah voila ce chapitre est fini!  
Juste pour savoir, y'a que moi qui quand je voix de l'alcool(gin, vodka...) je pense immédiatement à détective Conan.  
Bon ok c'est bon j'arrête et je vous laisse, n'hésitait pas a laisser des commentaires.

OH TRÈS IMPORTANT! Lundi prochain je ne peu pas poster de chapitre donc bah à dans deux semaines ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Voila, je suis désolé de le poster en retard, déjà que je vous fit attendre deux semaine et en plus je le poste en retard -'. Merci a tom et Ryuugen pour vos commentaire, ça fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12

\- Bon, il va falloir monter sur le toit.  
Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête des trois collégiens.  
\- Tu veux monter ? Mais ce n'est pas de là que tu viens ? demanda Genta  
\- Oui en plus ils sont tous là-haut ! rajouta Mitsuhiko.  
\- Soit on reste ici et on attend qu'ils viennent soit on monte et on les prend par surprise ! Alors maintenant vous m'écoutait et ne faites rien sans que je vous le dise.  
Ils acquiescèrent encore un peu inquiet. Conan se dirigea vers la porte, regarda dans la cage d'escalier. Personne. Il fit signe aux détectives boy et à sa mère de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent d'un pas hésitant. Ils montèrent les quatre escaliers sans trop de difficulté, Conan en profita pour expliquer son plan qui inquiéta les enfants.  
Ils n'avaient jamais « affronté » des hommes aussi dangereux, ni même aussi nombreux. Mais ce qui les inquiétait encore plus était que Conan avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude, il n'avait pourtant que treize ans.  
\- Les problèmes commencent, lâcha Conan dans un murmure.  
Il sortit son arme, regarda le nombre de balles qui lui restaient.  
« Neuf, parfait » pensa-t-il.  
\- Bon, commença-t-il se tournant vers ses camarades, ils sont deux devant la porte du grenier, je m'occupe d'eux, dès que j'ai fini je vais voir s'il y en a d'autres derrière la porte, vous, vous vous occupez de les attachés avec ça.  
Il lança une corde qu'ils venaient de sortir d'on ne sait où et la lança dans les mains de Mitsuhiko.  
Conan sortit le silencieux de son pistolet et le plaça sur le canon. Deux balles partirent discrètement en direction des deux hommes, chacun fut touché dans l'épaule.  
Ils s'écroulèrent chacun leur tour voyant arriver un adolescent. Ce même adolescent pris leur arme et se présenta en leur couvrant la bouche de ses mains  
\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, moi c'est Conan, celui que vous cherchez. Vous serez gentille de ne pas crier.  
Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux à l'entente de cette phrase, mais reprirent leur sérieux immédiatement après. Le détective fit signe à son « équipe » de le rejoindre, qui s'exécuta.  
En quelque seconde les meurtriers étaient attacher, incapable de bouger, la fine équipe était entré dans le grenier entièrement vide, la trappe menant au toit encore ouverte.  
\- Bon Mitsuhiko prend cette arme, maman prend l'autre.  
Il lança les armes dans chacune des mains.  
\- Vous ne les utilisaient qu'en extrême urgence.  
Sur cette dernière phrase le plan se lança, Yukiko alla faire le guet devant la porte. Les détectives boys se cachèrent et Conan tira un coup de feu sur un mur. Tout devait se passer comme prévu : les hommes allaient descendre, n'étant apparemment pas très expérimentés, et le combat commençait.  
S'il avait correctement déduit il devait être une dizaine. Conan avait encore six balles et pouvait compter sur le karaté d'Ayumi, sur la force de Genta et sur l'intelligence de Mitsuhiko.  
Et tout se passa, neuf armes étaient pointer sur Conan, toutes tenus par des hommes en noir. Un des hommes plaça son doigt sur la gâchette, suivi ensuite par tous les hommes.  
Un sourire fissura la figure de Conan faisant frémirent les tueurs.  
\- Maintenant ! cria le détective.  
Dès que le signal de départ fut prononcé les trois enfants sortirent de leurs cachettes respectives. Un homme, puis deux et trois s'écroulèrent tel des dominos. Armé d'une barre de fer Mitsuhiko frappa plusieurs hommes les assommant aux passages.  
Des coups de feu retentissaient dans la salle, les balles volaient laissant simplement une lueur jaune derrière elles. Certains traversaient les épaules ou les cuisses immobilisant la victime en quelques secondes. Après seulement quelques minutes tous les hommes avaient succombé, tous aux sols inconscients ou simplement trop blesser pour encore se battre.  
Sous les ordres de Conan, les détectives boy attachèrent tous les hommes avec des cordes ou du scotch trouver dans des cartons. Yukiko s'occupa de soigner les blessés avec un simple garrot les empêchant de succomber à leurs blessures.  
Conan monta sur le toit désert, il observa le ciel cherchant le moindre signe de l'hélicoptère.  
\- On a fini Conan ! déclara Ayumi.  
Le détective se retourna, mais ne vit pas exactement ce qu'il espérait. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un canon. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir bien compté le nombre d'hommes en noir. S'était-il trompé ? Ou était-ce cet homme qui l'avait trompé ?  
\- Edogawa Conan, tu nous as causé bien des soucis pour un si jeune homme.  
Le dit-jeune homme fronça les sourcils.  
Ils ne devaient pas monter, il ne devait pas les voir ! Il ne fallait pas !  
\- Eh ! Conan ?  
Une main apparut sur la trappe.  
« NON ! »pensa Conan.  
Une seconde plus tard le collégien se retrouva face au trou dans le sol, une arme pointait sur sa tempe, et un bras lui coupant presque la respiration. Il ne pouvait rien faire, le moindre geste et il était mort. Les trois adolescents montèrent chacun leur tour suivit de Yukiko. Ils se figèrent quand ils virent Conan.  
L'otage prononça un « ne bougez pas » inaudible. Il fixait à vitre en face de lui, persuadé d'avoir aperçu quelque chose. Un reflet, une petite lumière, une étoile, quoi que ce soit il l'avait vu. Et ce ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Conan.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Genta d'une voix un peu tremblante.  
L'homme sourit à son tour.  
\- La mort !  
Tout le monde trembla.  
\- Vous en êtes sure, demanda insolemment Conan.  
Le pouce de Conan se leva, puis son index et enfin son majeur. Il souffla et se baissa.  
L'homme tomba lourdement au sol, la tête en sang. Une balle venait de traversait librement la tête de ce tueur. Un simple filait de sang coulait de son front, formant au sol une mare de sang. Les détectives boy et Yukiko étaient horrifiés ne sachant pas d'où vînt la balle. Voir des corps était une chose, mais assister à une exécution en direct en était une autre.  
Il avait suffi d'une seconde pour que ce visage insolent devienne livide et neutre.

* * *

Sur un toit non loin, un homme retira son œil vert du viseur de son arme encore fumante, il sourit accentuant encore plus ses cernes déjà bien présentes.

* * *

Un hélicoptère se posa sur le toit de l'immeuble, tout le petit groupe monta dedans.  
\- Yo cool Guy.  
\- Yo Jodie.  
Yukiko se dirigea immédiatement vers son mari qui soupira de soulagement. Ai fit de même en voyant Conan.  
« J'ai toujours trouvé l'inquiétude égoïste, ce n'est qu'une pensée qui consiste à espérer ne pas avoir mal. Et pourtant depuis que je le connais ce sentiment m'envahit et me ronge. L'inquiétude de ne pas le voir revenir, l'inquiétude de le perdre, l'inquiétude de me retrouver seule. » Pensa Ai voyant Conan arriver vers elle.  
\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rester chez le prof, demanda Conan s'adressant à Kaito et Ai  
\- C'est plus facile de te tuer dans un hélicoptère, déclara Haibara un sourire diabolique sur le visage.  
\- Ouais enfin je t'ai sauvé la vie quand même en faisant ça, répondit-il dans un soupire  
\- Aux dépends de la tienne encore une fois.  
Conan soupira et se tourna vers Jodie et alla s'assoir avec elle.  
\- On ne récupère pas Akai ?  
\- Non il nous retrouve chez le prof.  
Le regard de Jodie se tourna vers le pantalon souillé du détective, elle soupira. Il était encore blessé… Elle attrapa la jambe de Conan et commença à la soigner. Elle demanda ce qui s'était passé après le départ de Kaito et Ai. Il raconta chaque détail entre deux gémissements de douleur.  
L'engin se posa enfin au QG du FBI, tout le monde monta rapidement dans la voiture de Jodie.  
\- Vous ne devez rien dire, les gars, déclara Conan sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers ses camarades silencieux depuis maintenant quelques minutes.  
Les adolescents levèrent la tête interrompant leur pensé. Ils acquiescèrent maladroitement. Ils hésitèrent à poser des questions, mais aucun d'eux n'osa.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Mitsuhiko. Une grande maison style Japonais ressemblant légèrement à la résidence Kudo. Ses deux parents étaient devant la porte, l'air furieux.  
\- Mais où étais-tu ?! Nous t'avons appelé pleins de fois !  
\- J'étais avec Conan…  
\- Les quatre descendaient aussi je vais appeler vos parents qui étaient mort d'inquiétude !  
« De toute façon les nôtres sont déjà censés être mort non ? » chuchota Ai à côté de Conan qui afficha un sourire blasé  
Les quatre adolescents s'exécutèrent. Conan dit à Jodie de les laisser et qu'ils se débrouilleraient pour rentrer.  
\- Rentré on va appeler vos parents ! cria la mère de Mitsuhiko,  
\- Et pour vous le professeur Agasa ! ajouta son mari regardant les deux collégiens rajeunit.  
En quelques minutes tous les tuteurs étaient là, criant sur chacun des enfants. La mère d'Ayumi s'écroula en pleures tellement inquiète pour sa fille. Conan fut celui qui se fit gronder par tous les parents.  
\- Tu es le plus responsable, tu aurais dû nous appeler ! répéta chacun des adultes.

* * *

Conan était maintenant avachi sur le canapé de chez Agasa, en compagnies de Kaito commentant les lamentables enquêtes d'une série. Ai était assise sur un fauteuil juste à cotés lisant un de ses magasine préférer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un agent du FBI.  
\- Merci Akai-San, déclara levant son pouce au-dessus du canapé  
\- Pas de quoi, Kudo-kun.  
Conan se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
\- Réveillez-moi si y a besoins.  
Il partit dans sa nouvelle chambre, et attrapa son portable.  
« Mitsuhiko, cache bien l'arme de tout à l'heure, je la récupérais demain. Conan. »  
Il envoya le message et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus, a la semaine prochaine.


	13. Chapter 13

Bon voila le 13éme chapitre, whoa déjà! Bon alors là je suis super contente, ma fic à dépassé les 1000 vues, je suis trop contente, merci à vous sérieux ça fait super plaisir. Bon ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les précédents mais c'est plus une intro aux prochains chapitres donc...bah...voila

BONNE LECTURE ;)

* * *

Chapitre 13

Cela faisait presque deux heures que Conan était allé se coucher, il devait être aux alentours de 19H. Une petite main toqua à la porte de la fameuse chambre du détective, elle ouvrit discrètement la porte. Une petite tête rousse passa par l'embrasure de la porte. Elle observa un instant le détective profondément endormi. Il était allongé de tout son long, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se mettre son pyjama. Il portait encore son jean, son t-shirt était étalé par terre laissant ainsi le torse du jeune homme, dénudé.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la scientifique qui fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Elle avança discrètement vers le lit et tendit sa main vers l'épaule de son camarade cherchant à le réveiller. Elle arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres du corps de Conan, son regard se tourna vers son torse. Elle s'assit sur le lit faisant légèrement basculer le corps du détective.

Ai fixa timidement quelques secondes les cicatrices qui parsemaient le torse de Conan. Elle approcha lentement sa main, mais sursauta quand celle du détective attrapa la sienne.

\- Elles se voient à peine… murmura-t-elle.

\- Pas quand tu sais qu'elles sont là, ajouta-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Il s'assit à côté d'Haibara, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui sauter dessus, dévorer ce fruit défendu, juste goutter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Pourquoi était-il aussi désirable ? Pourquoi avait-elle cédé ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle l'embrasse ? Tout ça n'avait fait que renforcer ce désir qui brûler en elle et compliqué un peu plus la situation. Comment lui cachait ses sentiments maintenant ?

Conan était troublé, il ne savait plus quoi pensée. Il était sûr qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'avait embrassé, c'était une preuve. N'est-ce pas ? Et puis il le voyant dans ses yeux, tout du moins-il pensé le voir. De toute façon qui pouvait se vanter de déchiffrer les sentiments qui se dissimuler derrière ce visage impassible ? Il se pouvait que ce soit seulement une étincelle d'espoir provenant de ses propres yeux qui se reflétaient dans ceux de sa camarade. Une simple étincelle qui essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cœur d'Haibara.

\- Akai-San veut nous parler, déclara la scientifique interrompant le silence.

\- Je te rejoins dans deux secondes.

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

\- Commença des cartes ?

\- C'est simple, vous allez avoir des cartes du FBI pour les potentiels futurs agents.

Jodie et Akai étaient dans le salon du professeur Agasa en compagnies des deux adolescents.

\- Et ça va nous servir à quoi ? demanda Conan intriguer

\- Vous allez avoir le droit de vous procurer certains dossiers du FBI, de vous balader dans le QG sans nous, énuméra Jodie tendant les cartes aux deux collégiens qui se regardèrent « Vous pourrez même porter une arme quand vous aurez suivi les entraînements spéciaux. »

\- Des entraînements ? Ceux des agents ?

\- A peu près, je l'ai eu quand j'étais dans la protection des témoins plus jeunes.

\- Et on les aura quand ces entraînements ?

\- On verra ça demain quand vous reviendraient de l'école.

Ai se leva sans prononcer un mot et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le diner. Les deux agents repartirent, laissant Ai, Conan, Agasa et Kaito.

Ils se mirent à table.

\- Ils ne te l'ont pas proposé ? demanda Conan regardant le voleur.

\- J'ai refusé, ma vie de voleur me va, répondit-il avec son habituel sourire arrogant.

\- D'ailleurs tu peux retourner chez toi, ou au moins contacter ta famille, continua le détective amenant sa fourchette vers sa bouche.

\- Ma femme va me tuer…

Les yeux de Conan étaient fixés sur la télé, il somnolait presque, ses yeux se fermant et s'ouvrant toutes les minutes.

\- Je vais me coucher, tu devrais faire pareille Kudo.

Il fit un signe désintéressé de la main.

Un sourire narquois apparue sur le visage de la jeune scientifique, elle leva son arme vers le garçon en face d'elle et tira. Le détective tomba raide à terre.

\- Adieu Kudo-kun, murmura l'adolescente tournant le dos au cadavre.

La chemise bleue du jeune garçon devint rouge peu à peu. Il tenté de se battre ça se voyait, mais sa vie lui échappa. Le sourire de la gamine s'agrandit, elle lâchât son arme et partie laissant le corps derrière elle.

Ai se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de transpiration coulaient sur son front. Une chaleur étouffante l'envahit, son cœur battait la chamade lui faisant presque mal. Elle plaça sa main sur sa poitrine tentant de ralentir sa respiration.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve » souffla la scientifique encore horrifier par les images qu'elle venait de voir dans sa tête.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, je ne le ferais pas. » se répéta-t-elle une dizaine de fois.

Elle se rallongea et resta éveiller pendant presque quatre heures attendant que son réveil sonne enfin. Elle refusait de se rendormir, elle avait peur.

Les élèves entrèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de court, ils allèrent tous s'assoir à leur place. Les détectives boy étaient assis sur une rangée de cinq au milieu de la salle. Conan et Ai étaient chacun à un bout-de-table et entre eux de trouver respectivement Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi.

_« Pourquoi tu refuses ? »_demanda Conan par message

_« Ça ne te regardes pas »_lui répondit la scientifique

_« Bah un peu quand même… »_

_« Il se passe trop de chose en ce moment »_

_« En ce moment ? Seulement ? ^^ Tu veux parler des corbeaux ? »_

Conan et Ai pianotèrent sur leur portable pendant tous le cours faisant bien attention aux regards baladeurs des enfants. Plusieurs fois des élèves de la classe s'étaient tournés vers eux.

_« Pk ils nous regardent tous ? Ils vont nous faire cramer »_ fit remarquer le détective

_« C surement à cause des 3 autres… qui leur ont raconté… » _

Les deux adolescents rangèrent leur portable voyant le professeur les fixait depuis au moins dix minutes. La sonnerie sonna peu après mettant fin aux cours. Tous les collégiens sortirent du collège.

\- Hé les gars ça vous dit un match de foot au parc, cria Ayumi à ses amis.

\- Ok allons-y, déclara Conan sortant un ballon de son sac

\- Non Edogawa-kun, on doit rentrer, le prof nous attend, fit remarquer Ai fixant Conan qui comprit son erreur.

\- Ah, ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié, bafouilla-t-il en se grattant la joue du bout des doigts.

Les trois apprentis détective ce regardèrent et sourirent.

\- Oui ne le faites pas attendre le professeur plus longtemps, fit Genta un sourire qui fit frissonner son ami.

Les deux collégiens entrèrent dans le salon du manoir Agasa et s'assirent sur le canapé voyant que tout le monde les attendaient. Jodie commença à expliquer le contenu des entraînements. Ils suivront tous les deux une initiation aux armes, du combat au corps-à-corps et un entrainement psychologique.

\- Quand on a présenté vos profils au directeur il voulait mettre Ai-chan en science-chimie, mais on lui a dit que ça ne te servirait pas donc il t'a mis en piratage te informatique

« C'est plutôt elle devrait donner des cours de science-chimie » pensa Conan amusé.

\- Toi, cool Guy, tu iras en entrainement de pour les snipers.

Ils acquiescèrent à chaque phrase de Jodie.

\- Vous serais les plus jeunes, commença Yusaku qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, tous les autres ont soit 16 ans soit 17, donc vous faite pas trop bien voir, ils sont intelligents et pourraient se douter de quelque chose.

Après avoir posé plusieurs questions, la rouquine se leva suivit de son camarde.

\- Ah oui, une dernière chose, les entraînements seront le matin avant les cours et ça commence demain à 5h.

Ils se figèrent, cinq heures ? Du matin ? Sérieusement ? Et après ils iront en plus au collège ?

« Les prochaines semaines seront chargées. » soupira Conan.

* * *

Voila fini à la prochain et n'hésitait pas à laisser de commentaire. Salut! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Ok alors je suis désolé pour le retard (d'une semaine, oui...) Mais avec les cours qui ont repris je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacré a la fic; mais je ne l'ai pas oublier pour autant  
Par contre maintenant je publierais le dimanche, soit toute les semaines, soit toutes les deux semaines je verrais.

Merci pour ton commentaire Eyto

* * *

Chapitre 14

Le réveil sonna dans la petite chambre d'un détective, il tapa plusieurs fois sur sa table de nuit avant, d'enfin, trouvé le bouton pour arrêter cette cacophonie. Il se leva encore endormi, et enfila un jean noir et un sweat de la même couleur. Ses pas firent du bruit dans l'escalier avertissant les autres habitants du manoir.

\- Enfin réveiller Kudo, railla une certaine scientifique

\- La ferme, bailla-t-il.

Il avala son chocolat, et partit au QG du FBI une tartine encore dans la bouche. Durant le trajet Yusaku expliqua toutes les règles à respecter pour ne pas se faire démasquer par les autres génies :

\- Ne pas être trop doué

\- Ne pas trop leur parler et rester tous les deux

\- S'il pose des questions trouver une histoire crédible, et pas dire qu'en réalité ils ont 23 ans.

Et encore des dizaines de règles les plus évidentes les unes que les autres.

L'écrivain tendit une feuille à son fils. Un planning y était inscrit

\- Y'a des jours où on n'est pas ensemble ? demanda Conan jetant un œil à sa camarade toujours aussi glaciale.

\- Quand tu fais sniper elle fera piratage, sinon le reste du temps vous devriez être ensemble.

Le détective lâcha un petit «Ah ok ».

La voiture très vite devant un grand bâtiment grisâtre. Celui-ci fait face un gratte-ciel recouvert de vitres tinté. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin, le soleil n'avait même pas daigné se levait pour accueillir les deux adolescents.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment suivant Yusaku, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, un homme en costume s'avança vers eux.

\- Bonjours vous devaient être Mademoiselle Haibara et Monsieur Edogawa, déclara l'homme en faisant un baisemain à Ai.

En voyant ça Conan voulut exploser de rire. Après une grande discussion entre l'agent du FBI et l'écrivain, les deux collégiens se dirigèrent vers une porte qui donna sur une pièce immense. Elle devait servir de salle d'entrainement. Ils regardèrent partout impressionnés. La pièce contenait le stand de tir et le « ring » de combat. Des fenêtres recouvraient deux murs laissant entrevoir le laboratoire et le stand de tir spécialisé pour les snipers.

\- Toi tu dois être Kudo-kun ? demanda une voix derrière les deux génies.

Le sang de Conan et Ai se glaça.

\- Kudo Conan, c'est ça ? continua la même voix.

\- Kudo ? demanda Conan troublé, en se retournant vers son interlocuteur. « C'est Edogawa Conan »

\- Oh ce n'est pas toi le fils de Kudo Yusaku ?

\- Si mais ce n'est que mon père adoptif, poursuivit le détective.

\- Et qui est ta copine ? demanda le garçon regarda Ai.

\- Oh elle ne s'est pas ma copine, précisa Conan devenu légèrement rouge. « Haibara Ai, scientifique »

\- Ravi, déclara-t-il faisant une légère révérence.

Une dizaine d'adolescents étaient alignés devant un homme plutôt bien bâti. Une expression sévère sur le visage, aucun sourire ne dépassant de ses lèvres. Il fixait les jeunes gens avec un regard noir, presque comme s'il les maitrisait.

\- VOUS N'ETES PAS LA POUR RIGOLER ! cria l'homme d'une voix grave.

Ils tremblèrent tous à la voix de l'entraineur.

Un autre homme légèrement plus gringalet, consulté ses fiches, derrière l'autre, voulant presque se cacher. Il s'avança.

\- Euh, donc, hésita-t-il quand son camarade eut fini de crier, « je… euh…ah voilà… Donc. Vous avez tous entre 16 et 17 ans.

Il consulta une nouvelle fois ses fiches

\- Ah. Il doit y avoir une erreur il est écrit que deux n'ont que 13 ans, continua-t-il.

\- Non c'est bien nous ! fit remarquer Conan en levant la main.

\- Oh, c'est bizarre de vous accepter si jeune, vous devez être de vrai génie, s'extasia le gringalet

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

\- BREF, LES ENTRAINEMENTS COMMENCERONS DES CE MATIN ! recommença le baraqué.

Après quelques explications, les dix génies commencèrent leur entrainement intensif. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la partie combat.

Tous les lycéens étaient des garçons, Ai étant la seule fille, ils avaient l'air tous très intelligents et perspicaces. Ils s'intéressaient surtout aux deux jeunes collégiens, les fixant tous au long de l'entrainement. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Ils n'avaient pas l'aire si doué, surtout cette Haibara.

La jalousie envers les deux jeunes grandissait de plus en plus dans le cœur des lycéens.

Après presque une heure d'entrainement, contre des punching-balls, ils se rassemblèrent.

\- Alors j'ai vu votre niveau, et on va faire quelque match, déclara le braqué.

Il regarda sa liste de noms, en passant son stylo dessus.

\- Ai Haibara contre Hiro Fujime.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux consternés. Conan écarquilla les yeux quand il vit un grand lycéen plutôt musclé, qui avait l'aire plus fort qu'intelligent.

\- Mais elle ne peut pas se battre contre lui ! fit remarquer Conan.

\- Un agent du FBI fille ou garçon doit pouvoir se battre contre n'importe qui !

Ai croisa les bras après avoir donné sa veste à son camarade et se dirigea vers le ring, aucune peur ou même surprise sur le visage. Le garçon en face d'elle avait le physique de brut, comme celui qui martyrise les plus faibles à l'école. Mais en même temps si c'était le cas il ne serait pas là.

Ils se serrèrent la main et un sourire presque sadique apparu discrètement sur le visage d'Ai. Le lycéen leva le poing près à frapper la collégienne, une légère hésitation dans son mouvement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de baisser le bras, qu'il se reçut un pied en pleine face, suivit de plusieurs coups de poing dans le ventre. Il posa un genou à terre en se tenant le ventre.

Haibara se prépara à donner un nouveau coup gagnant ainsi le combat, mais elle se retrouva balayée par le pied de son adversaire et se retrouva au sol légèrement sonné. Elle se releva avec de la difficulté. Elle enchaina avec de nouveau coups vers son adversaire, celui-ci en esquiva plusieurs, mais fut surpris par le poing d'Ai sur sa joue. Un léger filet de sans coula de sa bouche.

Presque dix minutes passèrent avant que le combat ne se finisse par un KO.

\- Comment tu as fait pour le battre, demanda Conan encore persuadé que sa camarade allait perdre.

\- Ayumi m'a appris deux trois prises, répondit la scientifique un petit sourire narquois sur le visage.

Plusieurs combats s'enchainèrent, les deux collégiens avaient impressionné les autres génies. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi forts à un si jeune âge ? Conan avait plus ou moins le corps approprier à sa force, il n'était pas trop musclé mais ce n'était pas non plus un gringalet. Mais, elle, cette fille était tellement inoffensive, tout du moins elle en avait l'aire. Seul son regard était effrayant.

Conan attrapa l'arme en face de lui, mit ses caches-oreilles se préparant à tirer, tous les autres jeunes firent de même. Les lèvres du détective s'étirèrent formant un sourire.

« Enfin une discipline où je suis assez doué »

La scientifique, elle, n'était pas très rassurée, bien qu'elle ait déjà tirée et que l'organisation lui ai tout appris, elle n'a jamais vraiment été douer avec ses engins. Elle ferma les yeux pour faire le vide.

« TIRER ! »

Les dix balles atteignirent toutes les cibles.

Conan tourna la tête vers sa camarade, mais…il écarquilla les yeux quand il l'a vit assise au sol fixant l'arme qu'elle tenait. Son regard, pourquoi avait elle aussi peur ?! Il accourut auprès d'elle enlevant ses caches oreilles et déposants son armeavec précaution.

Il se retrouva à genoux à coter de son amie entourée de tous leur groupe.

\- Haibara ? demanda doucement Conan

Celle-ci releva doucement la tête. Elle regardait le détective comme si elle avait vu un fantôme…

.

Aller, Shiho tu peux le faire, tu peux.

Je souffle doucement. Mes mains se lèvent vers la cible, je vise. Une personne est là devant la cible, elle me fixe, ses yeux me posent tant de question.

_Pourquoi ? _ Je ne sais pas moi, on m'a dit de le faire, donc je le fais.

Il a l'aire dessus mais ne fais rien. Il a l'air désolé de ce que je fais.

« TIRER ! »

J'appuis sur la détente sans aucune hésitation. Une balle sort de mon canon, elle se dirige vers cette personne. CONAN ? NON ! La balle l'atteint ! Pourquoi ! C'était lui ?! Son corps s'effondre du sang coulant de son front. Mes jambes ne tiennent plus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Je m'effondre à mon tour. Je tremble, ma main tient encore l'arme. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de trembler. Je fixe l'arme. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Haibara ? demanda une voix.

Cette voix ? C'est lui ? Mais je viens de lui tirer dessus. Je relève la tête, il est là me regardant inquiet. Mais ? Comment ?

Mon corps se relève tant bien que mal, je tourne à tête vers la cible. Rien ? Mais je n'ai pas rêvé, je l'ai bien vu ! Je dévisage le sol pendant quelques minutes, puis me retourne vers Conan apparemment encore sur pied. Mes yeux altèrent entre la cible et lui. Il ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Tu ? Dieu merci… soupirais-je.

Je pose ma main devant mon visage. Ce n'est rien, juste mon imagination…


	15. Chapter 15

SALUUUUUT!

Voila le chapitre 15! Alors merci a Toma pour son commentaire et oui elle est devenu folle... (OK peut être pas a ce point mais quand même...)

Ah ouais aussi, le faite que je mette un chapitre toutes les deux semaines n'est pas parce que je manque d'imagination en ce moment, au contraire j'ai prévu les dix prochain chapitre au moins, mais c'est juste que bah les cours me prennent du temps... voila voila

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre 15

La jeune scientifique était debout, horrifié, comme si une ancienne vie était venu la hanté. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas ? Cette autre vie de meurtrière, cette vie où le bien et le mal ne faisait qu'un. Cette vie où elle ne le connaissait pas encore, ce bonheur, cette joie enivrante dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Dans son inconscient elle venait de tuer celui qui l'avait sauvé de ce mal qui la rongeait, celui qui lui avait appris la différence entre le bien et le mal, celui qui tant de fois l'avait sauvé, mais également celui qui la comprenait et l'accepter malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait fait.

Pourquoi son inconscient lui jouer-t-il des tours aussi pervers ? Pourquoi lui montrer la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver ? L'inconscient n'est-il pas censé représenter ce que l'on souhaite au plus profond ? Pourquoi lui rappeler les horreurs de son passé ? Pourquoi les projeter dans le présent ?

La scientifique ferma les yeux quelques secondes remettant par la même occasion ses idées en place.

\- Bon ça fait une semaine que vous avaient commencé les entrainements, on va vous confier une mission, déclara Jodie.

Tout le petit groupe, composé de Conan, Ai, Yusaku et Jodie.

\- Une mission super simple, récupérer un document dans une banque, continua-t-elle

Conan lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Rien de bien compliquer ni même fatigant. Aucun danger qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi ce fameux dossier, demanda-t-il

\- Confidentiel, répondit l'agent du FBI un grand sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Conan se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il se retourna soudainement.

\- On fait ça quand ?

\- Cette après-midi.

Les deux futurs agents du FBI marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Beika silencieusement. Conan se demandait toujours pourquoi sa camarade avait été si bizarre, elle n'avait même pas était bizarre, mais presque flippante. Il avait beau lui demander ce qui n'allait pas elle ne faisait que lui répéter que tout aller bien, mais elle ne le pensée pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment de style traditionnel japonais. Ils observèrent quelques instants la façade du bâtiment.

L'intérieur n'avait rien de la culture japonaise, on se serait presque cru dans une de ces grandes banques américaines qui apparaissaient sans cesse dans les films.

Les deux collégiens avancèrent vers l'un des guichets. Ils décidèrent de faire la queue à celui près d'une petite porte donnant surement sur les toilettes du bâtiment Conan souffla à la vue de la queue.

\- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de te plaindre ? demanda Haibara ne regardant même pas le détective.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? répliqua le concerné innocemment

\- C'est au moins la cinquième fois que tu souffles aujour…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva contre un mur collé à Conan qui avait placé sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille devenue rouge écarlate.

Elle retira la main de son camarade. Le regard du jeune homme avait complètement changé, il regardait la salle de la banque d'un air inquiet. La scientifique intriguée fit de même. Elle souffla simplement.

\- Fallait évidemment que ça arrive…

Conan leva les yeux au ciel au sarcasme de la rouquine. Il la tira dans les toilettes où il relâcha enfin sa main.

\- Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on sort quelque part il se passe quelque chose !

\- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être pris dans un braquage dans un moment pareil… Comment on va faire pour récupérer le dossier ?

\- Bon bah pour l'instant sortons par la fenêtre, répliqua Ai.

Les deux collégiens s'exécutèrent et enjambèrent la fenêtre. Ils se retrouvèrent face à la rue pleine de policier

« Ils ont fait vite » pensa Conan.

\- Inspecteur Megure ! cria Conan faisant un signe de la main au policier en question. Celui-ci se retourna vers la ruelle où se trouver les deux adolescents.

\- Que faite vous là vous deux.

\- On était à l'intérieur quand les trois hommes sont entrés.

\- Comment êtes-vous sortis ?

\- Par la fenêtre des toilettes…

Conan expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé dans la banque : un homme est d'abord entré arme à la main et a menacé les clients, puis deux autres braqueurs sont sortis de nulle part menaçant le reste des clients. Ils ont attaché tout le monde et se sont dirigé vers les coffres.

\- Vous êtes sures qu'ils ne vous ont pas vus sortir ? demanda Sato venant d'arriver en compagnie de Takagi.

\- Logiquement ils ne devraient pas nous avoir vus.

Le téléphone de Megure sonna, il décrocha.

\- Oui, Megure a l'appareil.

\- Ramener immédiatement les deux enfants qui viennent de sortir, prononça une voix roque à travers le téléphone.

Conan et Ai écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Comment savent-ils que l'on est partis ? Nous auraient- ils vus ? »

Haibara se rapprocha de Conan et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

\- Comment savent-ils que nous sommes des enfants ?

\- Je ne sais pas… murmura Conan à son tour encore plongeait dans ses pensées.

Ai et Conan se retrouvaient maintenant assis, mains et pieds attachés.

\- Des gamins ? cria l'un des braqueurs

« Apparemment il n'y en a qu'un qui savait qu'on est des enfants… se doit être lui le chef, les autres n'ont pas l'aires très intelligents de toute façon. » analysa silencieusement Conan.

\- Ce ne sont pas de simples gamins, ne les sous-estimez pas, déclara le chef un peu plus doucement empêchant Conan de les entendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce sont eux qui sont la cause de la mort de Gin, donc gardez un œil sur eux et les otages.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent et se firent un signe de la tête. Ils se déplacèrent tant bien que mal pour se mettre dos à dos quand les deux braqueurs furent retournés et que le troisième fouillait la salle des coffres avec un otage. Ils se détachèrent les mains en s'aidant mutuellement.

« Ils ne sont vraiment pas doués pour le crime… »

Une fois détachés, ils pontèrent leurs armes, cachés à leurs chevilles, sur les deux preneurs d'otages.

\- Des armes ! s'étonnèrent les braqueurs.

\- Lâchez les vôtres ! cria Conan

Conan regarda Ai qui lui lança son arme la pointant sur l'homme que surveillait Ai. Cette dernière courue détacher tous les otages qui se ruèrent dehors à la surprise des policiers qui cherchaient encore un plan pour faire sortir les otages, qui n'avaient apparemment plus besoins d'aide.

Conan rendit son arme à Haibara qui l'attrapa en vol. Ils donnèrent un coup dans le cou des braqueurs qui s'effondrèrent immédiatement. Le troisième sortit de la salle des coffres alerté par le bruit.

\- Eh que ce qu'il se…

Il se fit reverser par un troupeau de policier entré dans la banque.

\- C'était plutôt facile… soupira Conan faisant sourire sa partenaire qui croisa les bras.

\- CONAN !

Le concerné se retourna en sursaut.

\- COMMENT VOUS ETES-VOUS PROCURER SES ARMES ! cria l'inspecteur Megure.

Les deux enfants tressaillirent de peur devant l'homme imposant.

\- Euh… F…FBI…, bégaya Conan.

\- Le FBI vous a procuré des armes ?!

Conan sortit fièrement sa carte de futur agent suivi d'Ai. Le policer fixait les cartes avec stupeur. Les deux enfants qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, des futurs agents du FBI ? Comment ? C'est vrai qu'ils avaient le potentiel, mais à cet âge…

\- En parlant de ça, inspecteur Megure, il faut que l'on récupère quelque chose, c'est très important.

\- Comment ça il n'y a pas de ce dossier ! s'étonna Conan

\- Oui et apparemment c'est la seule chose qui a disparu.

« Mais…Comment ? Ils n'étaient que trois et ils ont tous été arrêtés ! Ce pourrait-il qu'il y en ait eu un quatrième ? Mais pourquoi ce dossier en particulier ? »

Conan resta plusieurs minutes plongé dans ses pensées, quand un éclair lui traversa soudainement l'esprit

« Ce serait EUX qui auraient organisé ce braquage ?! Mais alors ce dossier les concerne de près… »

* * *

Voila ce chapitre est fini, je vous dit a dans deux semaine pour le prochain. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire si ça vous a plus, ou si ça vous a pas plus aussi, si vous avait des suggestions, ou même des remarques et des conseils.

salut.


	16. Chapter 16

Saluuuuuuuuut! Voila le 16 eme chapitre, il va peut être vous paraître cours mais il est surtout la pour introduire le prochain.

Donc euh merci à Ryuugen pour son éternel soutient ;)

Euh... ah ouai MERCI DE TOUS CŒUR! MA FIC A DÉPASé LES 1500 VUES! ça me fait hyper plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 16

Conan tournait en rond, il murmurait des « Ce n'est pas possible » espérant surement que quelqu'un arrive, un grand sourire affiché, et lui réponde un « Mais non c'était juste une blague » joyeusement. Mais sa camarade se contentait de lire paisiblement un magazine de sa réserve personnelle. Exaspérait par les vas et vient incassable de son partenaire la lectrice soupira. Le jeune garçon se retourna vers sa partenaire, qui sursauta presque, la fixant un air grave sur le visage.

\- Qui y-a-t-il encore ? demanda-t-elle en roulant des yeux au passage

Conan resta silencieux quelques instants, ce qui inquiéta Haibara.

Une tornade américaine entra dans le salon du professeur Agasa.

\- Alors vous avez le dossier ? demanda Jodie avec cet éternel accent anglais.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant avant de se retourner de nouveau vers l'étrangère.

\- Non, on a eu un petit problème en cours de route…

\- QUOI !?

\- Que contenait ce dossier, pour qu'il soit si important ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ou est le dossier, demanda Jodie ignorant complètement la question de Conan.

L'agent du FBI était sur le point se s'étouffer à chaque phrase que prononçait Conan. Il lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé : le braquage, l'arrestation des criminels, la disparition du quatrième …

Elle souffla et repris soudainement son calme.

\- Je suppose que les trois premiers n'étaient que de leurres pour permette au dernier de se procurer le fameux dossier… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Ce sont _eux_, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Conan ayant fait attention aux moindre paroles de Jodie.

Cette dernière releva la tête suivie de Haibara qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que la tornade avait dévasté le salon.

\- Ce qui veut dire que le dossier a un quelconque rapport avec _eux_, fit remarquer calmement la scientifique.

« Elle n'a même pas l'air effrayé… » Pensa Conan, dévisageant son amie.

Jodie resta silencieuse.

\- Jodie ! cria Conan.

\- Il faut que je passe un coup de fil… répondit l'agent.

Les collégiens n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Jodie était déjà à l'autre bout de la salle son portable à la main.

\- Dois-je leur dire ?...Ils ont le droit de savoir, c'est aussi leur dossier… oui… absolument… très bien.

La tonalité raisonna quelques secondes dans le combiné. Elle remit son téléphone dans la poche s'approcha de Conan et Ai et soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Asseyiez-vous…

\- Ce dossier est confidentiel, nous devions le transférer au QG. Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, cool Guy, mais nous l'avons mis dans cette banque, car justement personne ne serait venue le chercher là, et nous vous avions choisis, car personne ne soupçonne des collégiens… Ce dossier contient absolument tout sur la mission contre l'organisation : les différents agents travaillant dessus, les membres connus, les infiltrations, tout, absolument tous.

\- Ce dossier contient tous depuis 6 ans ?

\- 6 ans ? Non, cool Guy, bien plus. Ca fait près de 20 ans que l'on connait cette organisation et 15 ans que l'opération a commencée. Et le fait que ce soit eux qui l'ont récupéré est une catastrophe. Ils pourront voir tous les infiltrés qu'il nous reste, mais également toutes les identités des agents sur le dossier.

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Ce dossier était-il aussi important ? Conan restait bouche bai, son erreur allez surement couter la vie à des dizaines voire des centaines d'agents. Il lança un regard Ai s'attendant à une peur incontrôlable, des tremblements ou simplement un reflet dans ses yeux, mais rien de tout ça ; elle osa même afficher un petit sourire arrogant.

\- Je-je vais appeler Shū pour qu'il rapplique, proposa Jodie.

Ai alla s'assoir sur le canapé suivit de près par Conan intriguer par l'attitude de sa camarade.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ? murmura Conan

\- J'ai affronté ma peur depuis bien longtemps…

\- Tu n'as donc aucune compassion ? C'est tout de même notre faute ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Peut-être…

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Etait-elle devenue folle ?

\- Peut-être ? prononça-t-il dans un léger rire jaune.

Il jeta le magazine de sa camarade et la fit tomber à la renverse se retrouvant sur elle au sol, lui tenait les poignets.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Kudo ?! cria Ai

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?! Comment oses-tu avoir aussi peu de respect ! PAR NOTRE FAUTE DES VIES SON EN DANGERS !

\- Tu prends ton sang-froid…

Conan serra les dents, elle n'avait pas osé ? Elle venait d'utiliser ce ton arrogant de Vermouth qui le mettait hors de lui. Il la dévisagea. Elle souriait, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Aucune réponse, rien, pas un mot. Seulement un regard, un regard méprisant.

Elle fit basculer à son tour Conan, lui plaquant les mains au sol. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques instants, avant qu'Ai ne se relève.

\- Je t'ai eu Kudo, affirma-t-elle un grand sourire tiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce dernier paru choqué et se ressaisit affichant à son tour un sourire de victoire

\- Je le savais…

Ai se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Tu es peut-être une bonne comédienne Ai, mais je te connais mieux que quiconque, tu n'as aucun secret pour moi. Et tout ça n'était pas de la comédie, tu es réellement redevenu Shiho quelques minutes. »

Jodie entra dans la salle où se trouvait Conan.

\- Que fais-tu par terre ? Aucune importance… Shū ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Ok. Nous avons repéré des activités suspectes dans les environs d'une usine, qui, nous pensons, appartient à l'organisation, commença Akai.

Conan, Ai, Jodie, Akai et Yusaku étaient tous dans le salon du professeur Agasa, qui avaient presque était viré de sa maison.

Akai était debout devant l'équipe assise sur les fauteuils ou le canapé. Conan dévisageait encore Ai. Celle-ci se tourna vers Conan se sentant observer. Conan s'obligea à sourire rassurant son amie.

\- Et nous allons l'infiltrer, continua Akai ce qui réveilla les plus endormis.

\- Pardon ? Tu veux infiltrer l'usiné comme ça ?

\- J'ai évidemment confectionné un plan, et ça nous fera une excuse pour récupérer le dossier.

« Une excuse… C'est juste pour ça qu'on fait tous ça… » Pensa Conan d'un air blasé.

Yusaku se leva.

\- Très bien le plan est très simple…

Conan était allongé dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il soupira.

« Infiltrer l'usine de l'organisation… j'ai l'impression que cette foutue organisation est devenu mon pestant favoris… Et Ai… que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-elle devenue si… effrayante ? Elle ressemblait tant à l'ancienne Haibara, à… Shiho… Elle m'a même fait peur, ce regard me transperçait, il me vidait. »

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plut, n'hésitait pas pour le commentaire comme d'hab et bien sur a dans deux semaine pour le début de la confrontation, qui je vous rassure ne sera pas la dernière.

Salut et merci d'avoir lu et de me suivre!


	17. Chapter 17

SALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!  
Voila le 17eme chapitre qui fait attention! plus de 2300 mots, ce qui fait presque le doubles des autre s chapitres! Bon après je sais pas si il est bien écrit, mais ça c'est à vous de me le dire, donc n'hésitait pas me faire savoir vos avis en commentaire (aux quel je répond avec plaisir)  
Donc dans ce chapitre de 'action, de l'émotion et bah du Détective Conan quoi. (enfin j'espère...)  
BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Chapitre 17

Conan laissa échapper toute sa fatigue en un bâillement.

\- Sérieusement, pourquoi on fait ça si tôt ? Il est deux heures du mat... J'ai pas assez dormi…. Ralla Conan toujours aussi fatigué

\- C'est vrai, on aura dû attaquer la plus grande organisation du Japon en pleine journée, histoire de bien se faire repérer, répliqua aussitôt son père.

Yusaku était au volant de sa voiture noire qu'il se trainait depuis près de vingt ans. A ses côtés se trouvait Jodie, étrangement silencieuse. Elle pianotait rapidement sur son téléphone, les yeux suivant les lettres qui apparaissaient. Conan et Ai étaient assis derrière. La scientifique avait fermé les yeux tentant surement de rattraper les heures de sommeil qui lui manquait. Conan continua de raller, voulant faire prendre conscience de ses tords à son père.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mon fils soit mêlé à ça »

\- On descend là, lança Jodie.

La voiture s'arrêta au milieu d'une route déserte, l'endroit était sombre, aucune lumière n'éclairant le paysage.

\- C'est ici ?

\- Un peu plus loin, mais on ne doit pas se faire repérer.

Personne. Qui aurait cru que l'organisation était dans un lieu aussi calme. Le grand bâtiment était une sorte d'usine ou d'entrepôt. Il n'y a absolument personne. En arrivant devant Conan en parut presque choqué.

Des vans portant l'insigne du FBI s'étaient garés à différents endroits non loin de la cible, tapis dans le noir attendant paiement les ordres.

\- Ca me va plutôt bien cet ensemble, déclara Conan s'admirant dans l'une des combinaisons de l'agence fédérale.

Jodie et Ai levèrent les yeux au ciel esquissant tout de même un sourire.

Akai lança une arme à Conan et lâcha un discret « C'est parti».

POV Conan

Et voilà je suis une nouvelle fois dans la merde. Sérieusement, comment en dix minutes la situation a pu devenir aussi critique ? Je suis actuellement entouré d'une vingtaine d'agents de l'organisation.

C'est littéralement le bordel, dehors des coups de feu viennent de tous les coins, je ne sais même pas si certains de nos agents son mort, ou même combien il en reste, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est la merde !

Akai et moi nous sommes séparés histoire de trouver plus facilement le dossier, mais doué comme je suis au bout de quelques minutes je me suis fait repérer, j'espère vraiment que ça se passe mieux pour lui… même si je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire…

Je lançai un regard discret vers mon arme que j'avais déjà en mains. Je ne peux pas tirer sur tout le monde… Que faire ? Je n'ai aucune solution ! C'est la fin, je ne peux pas m'en sortir tout seul. J'ai déjà eu trop de chance dans ma vie que là, elle m'abandonne. Comme ces deux fois… Les deux jours où j'ai perdu les choses qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux.

Des images défilèrent rapidement dans ma tête.

De la souffrance

Gin

Vodka

Des armes

Du sang

Des cris

Des larmes

Des muscles contractés

Des sourires diaboliques

Des rires menaçants

Des corbeaux

De nouveau du sang

De la souffrance

De la souffrance

Toujours de la souffrance

Et du noir

Du noir partout

Je n'ai que treize ans en tant que Conan, et pourtant j'ai plus beaucoup plus souffert qu'en étant Shinichi… Qu'on ne me dise plus que la vie m'a donné une seconde chance, parce que franchement je m'en serais bien passé de cette foutue seconde chance. Autant mourir que de souffrir autant.

Pourquoi ce sont les seuls souvenirs qui me reviennent ? J'ai beau essayer de penser à des sourires, de vrais rires de joie, mais ils sont immédiatement recouverts de ces saletés de plumes noires qui m'étouffent peu à peu. Même dans mes derniers instants ce sont les pires récits de ma vie qui me reviennent. Et puis aucun souvenir de lui, comme s'il avait disparu. Shinichi, le seul souvenir qui me revient de toi c'est ce jour à Tropicale Land. Tous les autres sont recouverts d'un voile noir.

Non, non. Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Je dois trouver un moyen de m'en sortir. Depuis quand suis-je devenu si pessimiste ?

Aller analyse la situation calmement Conan…

Ils n'ont pas l'air de te reconnaitre, ce qui est un avantage. Sinon ils m'auraient tué dès qu'ils pouvaient.

D'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dés la première occasion ? C'est la guerre dehors, une fusillade interminable et dans le bâtiment ils ne tuent pas les infiltrés ? Bon j'y réfléchirais après…

Combien sont-ils ? Une dizaine, bon c'est moins que ce que je pensais, mais ça ne m'arrange pas pour autant.

BANG

Un coup de feu ?

BANG

Un deuxième !

Plusieurs coups de feu suivirent, des corps s'effondrèrent. Par réflexe de survie, je tendis mon arme sur les jambes des Hommes En Noirs et tirai sans hésitation. Quand tous les corps furent au sol une balle dans la jambe ou dans l'épaule, je relevai la tête des blaisés pour la posée, à ma plus grande surprise sur elle. Haibara ?

\- Haibara ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je en bouchant mon micro qui me reliait à Jodie.

\- Tu ne nous parlais plus, alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait, répondit-elle

\- Jodie est au courant ?

\- Evidemment que non…

Je soupirai.

« CONAN ! » cela devait déjà faire plusieurs minutes que Jodie m'appelait, j'appuyai sur un bouton au niveau de mon col.

\- Oui ? Excuse-moi, j'ai eu quelques problèmes, prononçai-je

\- La gamine est sortie de la camionnette ! Tu ne l'aurais pas croisée par hasard ?

Je relevai la tête pour regarder la soi-disant « gamine ».

\- Non désolé… répondis-je dans un soupire

POV Narrateur

Conan et Ai était maintenant dans une salle, un bureau semblait-il, toujours à la recherche du fameux dossier perdu. Le détective ouvrit chaque tiroir, souleva chaque feuille, chaque enveloppe, jusqu'à qu'un « CLICK » se fit entendre. Ce bruit. Il le reconnaissait entre mille. Celui d'une arme mise en joue.

Il se redressa, restant néanmoins dos à sa camarade. Il soupira et se retourna.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, il était là, devant l'arme de son amie, de sa meilleure amie, le canon pointé sur lui.

Conan attrapa son micro et l'écrasa au sol. Il fixa ensuite Ai qui tenait fermement son arme.

\- Tu ? Que t'arrives-t-il ? demanda Conan regrettant sa question la seconde qui suivit.

\- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je vais te tuer, répondit-elle calmement le sourire aux joues.

Le tuer ? Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête se heurtant à la paroi de son crâne.

\- Tu n'oseras pas…

\- Tu crois ?

Cette voix si arrogante lui faisait presque mal à la tête.

\- J'en suis sure.

Un léger silence s'installa quand soudain la scientifique se décida de répondre.

\- Tu pensais réellement que je t'aimais ? Que l'homme en noir qui est en moi avait disparu ? Que Sherry ne reviendrait jamais ? Ta naïveté te perdra mon pauvre Conan.

\- Ce n'est pas possible murmura-t-il, tu ne peux pas… Tes sourires étaient réels ! continua Conan en criant.

Elle laissa échapper un rire arrogant.

\- Ca fait pourtant plusieurs fois que je te mets sur la piste, prenons hier par exemple, ou encore ce jour ou je t'ai rejeté, pour la simple raison du « il se passe trop de chose ». Je ne voulais simplement pas sortir avec toi par dégout.

Conan baissa la tête, puis la releva rapidement.

\- Tu oserais trahir le FBI ? Tu abuserais blasphémer cette emblée que tu portes sur toi ?! cria le détective hors de lui, montrant du doigt l'écusson du FBI sur son épaule.

\- N'as-tu rien compris ? Comment trahir une organisation que l'ont à jamais considéré pour la sienne ? J'ai toujours été un homme en noir et je le serrais toujours.

Il baissa la tête, et fit un pas.

\- N'avance pas où je tire ! cria Ai d'une voix tremblante que remarqua Conan

Il afficha un sourire, et avança de plus en plus, faisant trembler la scientifique à vue d'œil. Il attrapa le canon le pointant ainsi sur son cœur. Ai ne respirait plus, il était si près d'elle, leurs corps se touchant.

« Non ne pense pas à ça, tu dois le faire ! » se répéta la scientifique essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ton erreur a été de sous-estimer Ai et de trop faire confiance en Sherry, alors, Tire ! la provoqua Conan

Elle mit son doigt sur la gâchette. Pourquoi n'était ce pas aussi facile que dans ses rêves ?!

Le temps s'était arrêté. Les yeux dans les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle se Conan. Un souffle lent, il n'avait pas l'air stressé. Avait-il à ce point confiance en elle ? Etait-il à ce point inconscient ? Idiot. Elle afficha un sourire.

Un tire partis et un corps s'effondra.

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

« Conan ! » cria Jodie dans son micro, elle ne reçut aucune réponse. « Conan ! »Recommença-t-elle

\- Oui ? Excuse-moi, j'ai eu quelques problèmes, déclara le dit-Conan nonchalant

\- La gamine est sortie de la camionnette ! Tu ne l'aurais pas croisée par hasard ? Prononça Jodie presque paniqué.

Elle tourna la tête vers un sac en tissu ouvert sur le sol.

« Qu'as tu en tête Ai-chan » pensa l'agent du FBI.

Elle s'approcha du sac en question et fouilla dedans. Elle récupéra une arme qu'elle mit dans son étui.

« Il manqua une arme… » Remarqua-t-elle.

\- Non désolé… soupira Conan.

Jodie soupira à son tour. Elle descendit du fourgon et entra dans le bâtiment par derrière. Elle ne trouva personne. Un grand couloir vide se présentait à elle, des portes se tenaient presque tous les deux mètres. Comment allait-elle retrouver la scientifique dans un endroit pareil ? Elle pouvait être n'importe où…

Elle attrapa son arme et avança dans les différents couloirs. Elle parlait de temps en temps avec son collègue resté dans la camionnette.

Elle tourna dans un couloir avant de se stopper brutalement en écarquillant les yeux. Conan était forcément passé par là.

Le sol avait pris une couleur rouge cramoisi, l'aire était irrespirable, une odeur de sang recouvrant la moindre petite particule d'oxygène. Mais il n'y avait aucun corps. C'était obligatoirement Conan ou la scientifique, aucun des deux n'étaient capables de presser la détente pour attenter à la vie de quelqu'un, le responsable avait dû seulement blaiser les victimes.

Si le coupable était bien Conan, alors il ne devait pas être loin, surement derrière l'une de ses portes. En revanche si c'était Ai, il n'y avait aucune certitude sur le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle soupira et commença à ouvrir chaque porte.

Elle entendit une voix, non deux.

\- N'avance pas où je tire ! cria une des deux voix

\- Ton erreur a été de sous-estimer ta bonté, alors, Tire ! la provoqua la seconde.

Elle s'approcha de la porte, tendit la main et attrapa la poigner, elle respira un grand coup et tourna cette dernière. La porte laissa entrer un léger rayon lumineux dans la sombre pièce. Elle regarda à l'intérieur.

« AI ! CONAN ! » Pensa-t-elle.

La scientifique plaça lentement son doigt sur la gâchette n'ayant à parement pas remarqué la présence de l'agent.

Jodie paniqua. L'arme de Haibara était collée au cœur de son partenaire, qui n'avait aucune réaction, hormis la provocation. Elle dégaina son arme et tira. La balle partie avant même que Jodie n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait tiré par reflexe, elle avait vu un danger et elle n'avait pas hésité. Quel que soit le danger elle se devait de protéger son équipe. Mais que faire quand un membre de cette soi-disant « équipe » est menacé par un autre membre de votre équipe ?

La balle tirée par Jodie traversa la pièce et termina dans le mur heurtant au passage une des personnes présentent dans la pièce au niveau de l'épaule.

Un corps s'effondra, étouffant une nouvelle fois l'aire avec cette odeur de sang coulant sur le sol.

Les cheveux roux de la victime se colorèrent de rouge virant ensuite au cramoisi pour finir dans les teintes de marron. Le sang forma une flaque sur le sol.

Conan se jeta par terre, tachant ses vêtements du sérum rougeâtre, et criant le nom de la victime évanouit. Il pressa de toutes ses forces la blessure de sa camarade. Il fixait ses mains tachées de sang, continuant tout de même d'appuyer sur la plait. Les veines de ses poignés ressortaient devenant de plus en plus bleu. Il se retourna en entendant des pas s'approcher de lui

\- JODIE !?

\- Sorry but…

\- C'est toi ?!

\- Elle te menaçait d'une arme !

\- Elle n'allait pas tirer ! cria Conan faisant reculer l'étrangère d'un pas.

Conan se retourna vers la blaiser, ignorant sa collègue.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sure ?! s'énerva à son tour Jodie.

\- Je le sais c'est tout !

Il soupira, et tendit une de ses mains vers Jodie.

\- Passe un tissu, prononça-t-il sèchement.

Elle n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis baissa les yeux vers Ai.

\- A moins que tu ne veuille qu'elle meure, ajouta-t-il

L'étrangère releva la tête et déchira un lambeau de son t-shirt qu'elle passa à Conan. Ce dernier l'attrapa et fit un nœud au-dessus de la blessure de sa présumée amie, bloquant ainsi le surplus de sang.

\- On la ramène à la maison, ordonna Conan.

Jodie voulut répliquer négativement mais n'eut pas le courage de le faire en voyant le regard que lui lançait Conan. Elle se contenta de prendre son micro entre ses doigts.

« Je rentre avec Conan et Ai, je t'expliquerais plus tard » prononça Jodie.

« Compris » répondit une voix à travers l'écouteur de l'agent.

Conan attrapa Ai et la porta sur son dos. Il avança de quelques mètres et sentit les mains de ses camarades se resserrant inconsciemment autour de lui. Il afficha un sourire.

* * *

Voila voila j'espère que ça vous a plus et je vou dit a dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 18, quoi que je vais essayer de le sortir dimanche prochain vu que c'st les vacances.  
SALUT!


	18. Chapter 18

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! Voila je 18] chapitre. Comme promis je le sort aujourd'hui, mais le prochain sera normalement dans deux semaines vu que les vac sont fini :(

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 18

" Je rentre avec Conan et Ai, je t'expliquerais plus tard » raisonna une voix à travers un écouteur cacher sous un bonnet."

L'homme à qui appartenait le fameux bonnet plaqua son dos contre le mur derrière lui.

" Compris " répondit une voix à travers l'écouteur de l'agent.

Il regarda son arme et sourit.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon du professeur Agasa, ressent devenue la salle de réunion de la fine équipe. Yusaku et Akai étaient respectivement adossés à un mur fixant désespérément le canapé. Jodie faisait les cent pas augmentant un peu plus la tension déjà bien présente. Yukiko ne bougeait plus, elle ne pensait plus, ou ne savait plus quoi pensée. Conan, lui, était assis sur le canapé que tout le monde dévisagé. Mais ce que les adultes regardaient n'était en aucun cas le jeune détective surdoué, mais sa voisine, la traite, la scientifique, l'adolescente. Celle-ci était calme, elle contemplait le mur juste devant elle, examinant chaque petite tache qui enlevait toute harmonie de ce mur, normalement immaculé.

Conan tourna doucement la tête vers sa camarade et s'arrêta un instant sur le bandage à son épaule. Un flashe d'image lui revient en tête, son amie au sol, inconsciente, ses cheveux roux ayant viré au marron, le sol et l'aire infecté de sang. Ces images lui donnaient un mal de crâne, comme si à chaque mouvement son cerveau tambourinait contre les parois de sa tête. Il avait presque oublié cette arme pointée sur lui, il s'était convaincu que cet instant n'avait aucune importance.

Yusaku se leva lentement du mur et s'approcha d'Ai. Il s'arrêta devant elle et resta là quelques secondes ayant attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Il baissa la tête.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, prononça-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Aucune réponse

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, réitéra-t-il un peu plus fort.

Conan tourna vers son père, qui soupira.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! reprit-t-il en criant de toutes ses forces.

Il attrapa brutalement le bras de la scientifique. Elle leva la tête vers son agresseur, aucune émotion visible. Conan se leva et s'interposa entre son père et Haibara.

\- Arrête, lâcha-t-il un regard noir dirigé vers Yusaku.

\- Shin-chan, bégaya l'ancienne actrice toujours aussi perturbée.

Elle avait toujours apprécié Ai, elle l'aurait même considérée comme sa fille… Elle se faisait des films sur elle et son fils, elle imaginé une relation qui redonnerait le sourire à son Shinichi, ce merveilleux sourire si heureux qu'il avait, maintenant, perdu depuis bien longtemps. S'était-elle trompée à ce point sur cette gamine ? Était-elle une si bonne actrice pour tromper tout le monde ?

L'écrivain lâcha la main d'Ai regardant à nouveau son fils. Il osait encore la défendre après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Etait-il aussi stupide ? Ca confiance en elle n'avait donc aucune limite ?

\- Shinichi…

\- S'il te plaît… Otto-san.

Le regard de Conan. Ce regard. Jamais il ne l'avait vu. Jamais son fils ne lui avait montré une telle facette de sa personnalité. Il était si… suppliant, triste et pourtant si confiant à la fois.

Un bruit résonna dans le salon attirant l'attention de tous les habitants, un léger « Toc Toc Toc » venant de la porte d'entrer.

Agasa qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis le début, se leva du fauteuil d'où il avait regardé la scène pour aller ouvrir aux visiteurs. La porte laissa à paraître trois enfants un grand sourire sur le visage.

Conan se leva.

\- Que faites-vous là aussi tard ! s'étonna Conan.

\- On voulait vous parler, à toi et à Ai-chan, déclara Ayumi timidement.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mitsuhiko voyant la tension dans l'aire.

Ai se leva calmement et afficha un de ses sourires maternels.

\- Rien du tout, n'est-ce-pas Edogawa-kun ? prononça-t-elle accentuant le dernier mot.

Conan était perdu, il ne reconnaissait plus la vraie Ai de la fausse. La quelle était la vraie ? La quelle était sincère ? Ai ou Shiho ?

Il soupira.

\- Très bien monté je vous rejoins tout de suite…

Les trois enfants s'exécutèrent et suivirent Ai. Conan se retourna vers les adultes.

\- Je me débarrasse d'eux le plus vite possible, déclara Conan.

Ils étaient tous assis sur le lit de Conan attendant des explications. Le détective entra dans sa chambre et soupira.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

\- On veut des explications, commença Genta.

\- Oui savoir ce que vous nous cachez.

Conan croisa les bras, restant debout devant le lit et lança un regard vers la scientifique assise à côté des enfants.

\- Quelle explication à propos de quoi ? soupira-t-il.

Les détectives boys se regardèrent et Mitsuhiko fit un signe de la tête et commença :

\- Sur ce qui s'est passé dans l'immeuble, vos absences du jour au lendemain, sans oublier ta disparition d'il y a deux.

Conan écarquilla les yeux

\- Ma…ma disparition ?

\- Oui nous ne sommes pas stupides nous savon que tu n'étais pas en Amérique… indiqua à son tour Ayumi.

Conan se retourna vers la porte et fit un pas puis s'arrêta.

\- Non. Vous ne saurais rien.

Il fit quelques pas de plus et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Raconte-nous ! Pourquoi ne nous fais-tu pas confiance ?! cria Mitsuhiko.

Il était hors de lui, personne ne l'avait vu ainsi au auparavant. Conan se retourna et serra les dents. Son point se contracta. Il regarda discrètement sa camarade d'infortune qu'il vit sourire. Qu'avait-elle encore en tête ?

Il se rapprocha des collégiens. Il soupira une énième fois. Il attrapa la chaise cachée sous son bureau s'assit dessus nonchalant.

Les yeux de ses camarades brillaient d'impatience.

\- Ça remonte à l'époque de notre rencontre. Pour vous résumer brièvement la situation…euh, hésita-t-il.

Il regarda les enfants qui malgré tous avait bien grandi. Pouvait-il vraiment tous leur dire ? Pouvait-il leur dire le simple minimum ? Pouvait-il en parler ?

\- Une organisation ravage le Japon et une partie du monde, repris-t-il finalement.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous impliqués ? demanda Ayumi.

\- Nos parents sont morts par leur faute… en quelque sorte…

Ils n'osèrent pas parler ni même réagirent. Dès leur enfance leur vie était déjà ravagée par cette organisation…

\- En ce qui concerne l'immeuble c'est assez compliqué…disons que je n'ai pas tout à fait ce qu'ils voulaient et ils nous ont attaqués…

\- Qui sont les gens en bas ? enchaina Genta.

\- Il y a mes parents adoptifs que vous connaissait déjà et deux agents du FBI, des collègues en quelque sorte…

Il passa sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste fi FBI qu'il n'avait pas encore retiré. Une carte s'ouvrit devant les yeux ébahis des apprentis détectives.

\- F…FBI ? bégaya le petit groupe.

Conan continua de répondre à leurs différentes questions et leur raconter les confrontations avec l'organisation omettant volontairement deux moments.

\- Es-tu sure de ne rien avoir oublié ? demanda Ai un léger sourire affiché.

Que signifiait ce foutu sourire ?!

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça…

\- Je ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé ressèment… mais d'il y a beaucoup plus longtemps…

Ils se fixèrent, attisant de plus en plus la curiosité de leurs camardes. Conan secoua la tête négativement. Et se leva pour se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la porte.

\- Dis-le nous Conan !

\- NON ! hurla le détective faisant sursauter Genta et Ayumi.

Mitsuhiko se leva à son tour attrapant l'épaule de Conan.

\- NOUS SOMMES ASSEZ GRANDS !

\- CE N'EST PAS DE VOTRE ÂGE !

Aucunes des trois personnes présentent autour d'eux n'osait s'interposer dans ce choc des titans. C'est comme si chacun des deux exprimait toute sa rancœur en ces quelques secondes.

\- TU A LE MÊME ÂGE QUE NOUS !

Cette phrase. Il leur avait tellement répété pendant ces six années…

\- Je n'ai pas dit que s'était de mon âge…

Conan c'était calmé. Il se retourna de nouveau vers cette porte en bois qu'il avait essayé plusieurs fois d'atteindre.

\- N'essayer en aucun cas de vous impliquer dans cette histoire, sinon je ferais en sorte de vous arrêter pour entrave à une affaire en cours. Et je n'hésiterais pas.

* * *

Voila voila j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitait pas a commenter ;)

salut.


	19. Chapter 19

Voila le chapitre 19 en retard, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard...  
Bon en tout cas il est là...  
Merci a tous ceux qui on commenté ma fic c'est a dire...euh...oula...trois personnes: Eyto, En visite V3.0 et Azuna alors merci a vous trois. En plus ma fic a dépassé les 2000 vues!  
Bon bah voila merci merci merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 19

Les escaliers grincèrent sous les pas de Conan. Il avança dans le salon, avant de soupirer. Il s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Où sont les jeunes? demanda Yusaku.

\- Ils sont toujours en haut avec Haibara.

Yusaku jeta un œil à Jodie qui fit de même, ils se firent un signe de la tête. Conan les fixa un instant sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Cool Guy… il faut qu'on parle…commença l'étrangère.

Conan soupira.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ?demanda-t-il volontairement nonchalant.

\- Shinichi, tu prends trop de risque, ça fait deux fois que Jodie te sauve la vie, mais je ne compte même pas les années précédentes ! déclara son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? demanda Conan calmement.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenue, mais cela suffit amplement pour qu'il comprenne de quoi son père et Jodie voulaient lui parler.

\- Pour la dernière fois elle n'allait pas tirer ! cria une énième fois Conan.

\- Tu crois qu'elle aller faire quoi, Shinichi ?! Lâcher son arme et te tomber dans les bras ?! Mais réveil toi ! Elle n'est plus la même ! Cria à son tour Yusaku.

\- Mais tu ne la connais pas ! Moi je la connais ! Vous aussi vous la connaissez ! déclara Conan se tournant vers Agasa et Akai.

Ces derniers regardèrent vers le détective.

\- Euh, bah elle en était capable avant… hésita un moment Agasa.

Conan sera les dents de rage, ses articulations se blanchirent au niveau de ses poings. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, il attrapa le poignet et la garda quelques secondes en mains avant d'enfin la tirer et de se faufiler dehors.

Le froid le fit frémir. Mais qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'il en arrive là ? Qu'avait-elle en tête à la fin ?! Le détective plaqua ses mains contre son front en serrant ses mèches brunes entre ses doigts. Il les relâcha et avança sans but précis se torturant l'esprit de mille questions.

Il marchait dans les rues de la capitale. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, Conan se retrouva devant un paysage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Un petit café sous une maison, il s'aventura dans les escaliers de la demeure.

\- Kogoro-ojiisan ?!

\- Gamin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Kogoro.

\- Bah je ne sais pas trop, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir vous voir. Où est Eri ?

Conan regarda autour de lui.

\- Elle est partis au bureau, tu manges gamins ?

Le « gamin » acquiesça.

Avant que Conan ne s'en rende compte, il était assis aux côtés de son « oncle » mangeant un ramen fait quelques minutes avant par Eri, qui il fallait le dire avait progressé en cuisine. Il ne pensait plus à ses problèmes, il était plongé dans une émission pourtant pas passionnante.

Un bruit sourd brisa le silence qui s'était créé être les deux détectives. Qian Conan tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit, il aperçut rapidement un reflet formant une lumière. Il se tourna vers Kogoro, mais… il était allongé au sol ayant quittait le canapé dans le qu'elle il était si bien assis. Rapidement tous ses esprits se remirent en place à la vue du sang qui coulait sur la poitrine de Mouri.

Du sang ? Ce bruit ? Cette lumière ? Serait-ce ?

Avant que le deuxième bruit ne se fasse entendre, Conan se jet au sol et contre le mur. Des éclats de verre étaient étalés au sol, brisés par les balles qui traversaient la salle chaque seconde.

Conan rampa au sol jusqu'à Kogoro et le tira avec lui vers le mur. Il plongea ses mains dans les liquides cherchant désespérément la blessure.

\- Ojii-san ! Ojii-san ! Oi !

Le vieux Kogoro ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

\- Shinichi ? prononça le mourant.

\- N-non c'est Conan.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kogoro.

\- Pourquoi mentir à un mourant, de toute façon je…

\- Kogoro ?! Kogoro ! Et merde ! Non tient bon !

Conan frappa son point au sol, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre maudissant les tueurs de son ancien partenaire. La nuit s'était levé en même temps que l'étendard noir annonçant la fin d'une vie.

Conan tendit l'oreille. Plus rien, plus un bruit. Etaient-ils partis ? Non pas si facilement… À moins que leur cible fût bien Kogoro, ils n'auraient eu aucune raison de tuer un enfant.

Conan resta au sol et jeta un dernier regard vers le corps inerte. Une larme apparue au coin de son œil, qu'il ne laissa couler que sur son doigt en l'essuyant.

Il ouvrit la porte, personne en vue. Il soupira et descendit l'escalier manquant à plusieurs reprises de s'étaler a sol. Il courait dans les rues refaisant le même chemin qu'il avait inconsciemment emprunté quelques heures plus tôt. Rapidement, il arriva devant la maison du professeur Agasa. Il entra. A peine entré, le détective se dirigea vers un tiroir qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Une arme apparue devant lui, il tendit la main, mais une autre main se posa sur la sienne. Il leva la tête et aperçu son père.

\- Qu'avais-tu l'attention de faire Shinichi ?

\- Otto-san ! Il est mort ! Ils l'ont tué !

\- Quoi ?! Qui ?!

\- O-Ojii-san ! Kogoro est mort !

Conan s'effondra au sol.

Des lumières tricolores s'approchèrent de la maison des Mouri. Un inspecteur vêtu de jaune moutarde sortis de l'une des voitures. Il retira son chapeau en signe de deuil et baissa la tête.

\- Inspecteur, d'après plusieurs témoins un jeune garçon serait sorti de la maison peu après les coups de feu, déclara un des agents déjà sur place.

\- La victime serait l'inspecteur Mouri, ajouta un second agent.

\- Oui je m'en doutais bien… Où est Eri, enfin la femme de la victime je veux dire.

L'un des agents pointa une femme du doigt. Megure se dirigea vers elle en délaissant les agents.

\- Eri…

\- Oh Megure…

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé…

\- Merci, mais vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelle de Conan ?

\- Conan ?! C'était lui l'enfant aperçu par les témoins ?

\- Oui Kogoro m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il dinait avec Conan avant que… que…

Eri ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle fondit en larme.

Le téléphone sonna dans le salon. Conan tourna la tête vers le combiné. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le feu. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que son père lui avait retirées ses affaires tachées de sang et l'avait fourré dans une couverture devant le feu. Il le fixait comme un enfant, mais il lui manquait quelque chose pour vraiment ressemblait à un enfant. Un sourire, ce sourire ébattait qu'avait chaud enfant devant une flamme.

Yusaku jeta un œil à son fils et décrocha.

\- Résidence Agasa j'écoute.

\- Professeur ?

\- Non c'est Yusaku.

\- Oh encore mieux, savez-vous où est Conan ? demanda l'inspecteur de l'autre côté de la ligne une pointe d'inquiétude au fond de la gorge.

\- Oui il est avec moi, pourquoi cela ?

\- Et bien…

L'inspecteur expliqua à Yusaku l'affaire dans laquelle son fils était fourré.

\- Oui, il m'a en effet tenu au courant, mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous l'amener au poste dès maintenant pour l'interrogatoire, il est comment dire… perturbé pour le moment, la mort de Kogoro l'a beaucoup affecté.

\- Oui je comprends, mais il faut vraiment que je lui pose des questions, alors faite de votre mieux pour nous l'amener.

La tonalité résonna dans le combinait. L'écrivain se tourna vers son fils.

« Hélas, inspecteur, je crois que ce ne sera pas possible, de toute façon il ne vous dira rien… » Pensa Yusaku.

* * *

Alors voila merci encore d'avoir lu et a dans deux semaines.  
Ah oui je vais introduire dans quelques chapitres un HEN et je voulais savoir q*si vous aviez des préférences pour son nom de code (faut qu'en même que ce soit de l'alcool.


	20. Chapter 20

Voila, le chapitre 20! Bon je le poste tard, mais je l'ai poster en temps et en heure cette fois.  
Merci a tous les commentateurs (ça se dit?) pour vos commentaires super sympa.  
bon bah j'ai pas grand chose a dire alors bah bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 20

La sonnette retenti dans la vieille résidence Kudo. Yukiko courut dans les escaliers. Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers son fils et se dirigea vers la porte. Sur le seuil, apparut une grande brune, coiffée d'un épi et de longs cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules. Elle avait les deux mains posées sur une petite valise. La brunette afficha un sourire.

\- Ran-chan… prononça difficilement l'ancienne actrice.

\- Bonjour.

Yukiko resta un instant bloquée devant le sourire qu'affichait la fille du récent défunt.

\- Euh excusez-moi Yukiko, mais… je me demandais si je pouvais rester ici quelques jours, la police ne veut plus que je rentre chez moi.

\- Hein ? Mais bien sur entre, tu dois être gelé par ce temps !

La jeune adulte s'exécuta et entra. Elle alla s'assoir sur une chaise près de la table. Yukiko regarda une nouvelle fois Conan et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Ran tourna son visage vers la personne qui n'avait ni bougé ni dit un mot. Elle ouvrit puis ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant ses mots, et se décida finalement à prononcer un « Bonjour, Conan-kun ».

Le concerné ne dénia pas tourner la tête et resta encore immobile, les yeux fixaient sur la cheminée comme un enfant hypnotisé par la danse des flammes.

Yukiko rompu ce silence en entrant dans le salon, elle déposa le thé qu'elle avait préparé et tendit une tasse à Ran.

\- Excuse-le, ça fait deux jours qu'il ne parle pas.

\- Oh je vois…

La brune bu rapidement sa tasse et se leva.

\- Où se trouve ma chambre, je voudrais aller dormir si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Oh euh prend celle de Co-chan, c'est l'ancienne de Shinichi. Il dormira sur le canapé de toute façon.

Ran acquiesça et partit dans la chambre du détective récupérant au passage sa valise.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois dans la maison. Quand Yukiko ouvrit la porte elle vit son mari et la petite Ai qui l'accompagnait. Elle embrassa son mari et les fit entrer. Haibara se dirigea immédiatement vers Conan. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et regarda le feu.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle

Conan tourna la tête pour la première fois de la soirée, il afficha difficilement un sourire.

\- Oui…

\- Demain, il faut aller au vol de Kaito, il faut le mettre au courant.

\- Sans moi…

\- Il n'y a que toi que Nakamori accepte sur les lieux, je pourrais t'accompagner si tu veux, précisa la scientifique.

Conan soupira.

\- Le message ?

\- On s'en est déjà occupé.

Après la sonnette ce fut le téléphone qui raisonna dans toute la maison. Cette fois ce fut Yusaku qui se leva et alla répondre. Il parla quelques instants et plaça sa main sur le combiné pour murmurer quelques mots.

\- Cette fois Megure insiste pour parler à Conan.

Conan était assis sur une chaise dans une petite salle mal éclairée. En face de lui il y avait une vitre noire comme dans les feuilletons télévisés. Conan soupira et ferma les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître L'inspecteur habillé de jaune. Ce dernier alla s'assoir en face du collégien.

\- Alors inspecteur, que me voulez-vous ? demanda Conan ayant abandonné son état de désespoir contre un sourire insolent.

\- Tu le sais bien…

\- Oui mon père m'a mis au courant, mais je me demande pourquoi aller dans une salle d'interrogatoire si je ne suis pas suspecté. C'est bien vous qui avait dit à mon père que vous ne me suspectiez en aucun cas ?

Conan laissa passer une ou deux secondes de silence et repris.

\- Et puis je me demande bien qui se trouve derrière cette vitre… Surement Takagi et son nouveau partenaire, vu que Sato est occupé avec son enfant. Je suppose qu'il y a également mon père et peut-être Haibara… Quoi que pour cette dernière je ne suis pas sure.

\- À quoi joues-tu Conan-kun ? demanda impatiemment l'inspecteur.

\- C'est à moi de vous demander ça inspecteur.

Megure soupira.

\- Venons-en au fait. Que faisais-tu chez Mouri ?

\- Je n'y étais pas.

\- Des témoins t'ont clairement reconnu.

\- Ils se sont trompés.

\- Que faisais-tu chez lui ! cria l'inspecteur exaspéré par le manque d'émotion dont faisait preuve Conan.

\- C'est un bon acteur, déclara Ai observant Conan depuis le derrière de la vitre.

\- Il tient ça de sa mère…

\- Vous perdez votre sang-froid, inspecteur.

Le concerné se leva violemment appuyant ses mains sur la table.

\- Tu cherches à te faire arrêter ?! Tu te rends compte de ce qui s'est passé ?! Tu te rends compte que Mori est mort ? Pourquoi ne pas nous aider comme à chaque fois ?! Pourquoi ignorer cette affaire ?!

Conan soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Croyez-vous réellement que sa mort ne m'affecte pas ? commença calmement Conan. Pour vous il était peut-être simplement votre ami ou collègue, mais pour moi il était comme un père. J'avoue volontiers que j'y étais. Mais de toute façon je n'ai rien vu, je ne pourrais rien vous apprendre de plus. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous raconter des choses qui vous seront inutiles. Et vu que vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler sans un avocat, et que je n'en veux pas, je vous laisse.

Conan se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Oh, une dernière chose inspecteur, je sais qui sont les coupables, je n'ai pas de preuves, mais je le sais. Et par conséquent je vous demanderais de bien vouloir arrêter cette enquête.

Conan tendit la main vers la poignée.

\- Conan-kun, je sais que quoiqu'il arrive tu ne me diras pas ce que tu veux me cacher, mais sache que je ne peux pas, et ne veux pas arrêter cette enquête, interpela Megure.

Conan sourit.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble…murmura ce dernier

Conan sortit. Dans le couloir, il croisa son père et Ai.

\- Allons voir le Kid, déclara un sourire aux lèvres Conan.

« Il ne jouait pas la comédie ? » pensa Ai stupéfaite par le changement de comportement de son ami.

Le lendemain soir, alors que Conan discutait avec Ran, son père s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Pour ce soir, je préfèrerais que Haibara-san reste ici avec moi et Ran, déclara Yusaku.

\- Non, je sais que tu ne lui fait pas confiance, mais moi si et je voudrais qu'elle m'accompagne.

Yusaku soupire sachant que son fils la ferait venir par n'importe quel moyen.

\- Bon, allons-y, je vous dépose là-bas et repart ensuite, faite attention vous.

Conan et Ai étaient tous deux sur le toit du musée de Beika. Le détective était assis sur le rebord du toit et regardait le vide. La scientifique arriva derrière lui.

\- Tu sais que si je le voulais je pourrais te pousser et tu serais mort… déclara innocemment Ai

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

Elle attrapa l'épaule de Conan et le tourna vers elle.

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu autant confiance ! J'ai déjà essayé de te tuer !

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, et puis de toute façon si tu l'avais fait, c'est que tu devais avoir une bonne raison.

Elle soupira.

\- Ta naïveté te tuera…

\- Je sais, je sais.

Le silence de la nuit prit le dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette atterrisse devant Ai.

\- T'as failli nous faire attendre… déclara Conan en se plaçant à côtés de sa camarade.

\- Bah, Nakamori s'améliore… Alors que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Rien de spécial, il fallait que l'on te parle.

Kaito parut presque déçus.

\- Ah moi qui espérais une visite courtoise…

\- Presque.

\- Sur l'organisation je suppose, raconte-moi tous.

\- Tous cela ne te consterne plus Kaito, ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venu te parler.

Kaito tendit son butin vers le ciel, puis soupira. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel et aperçu un reflet.

\- SNIPER !

Il se jeta sur Ai lui faisait évité de justesse une balle qui se logea dans le mur. Les trois recherché par l'organisation allèrent se réfugié derrière un mur.

\- Que viennent-ils faire ici ?! demanda Kaito n'attendant pas réellement une réponse.

\- Un endroit avec les trois gêneurs ensembles, c'est une prise de choix, tu ne crois pas ?demanda ironiquement Conan.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Les trois fuillarts étaient maintenant dans la cage d'escalier. Ils couraient, manquant à plusieurs reprises de s'étaler de tout leur long. Kid passait son temps à pester contre le monde faisant apparaître des tics de nervosité sur les visages des deux adolescents. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne cri un "FERME LA!" Qui cloua littéralement le bec de Kaito. Non franchement, comment pouvait-il être si énervant!

Les trois compères arrivèrent enfin en bas des escaliers. Conan regarda sur la droite de la porte et aperçu le numéro 1. Il afficha un sourire moqueur et regarda le Kid.

Non mais sérieux, on ne peut pas remontrer d'un étage... Déclara Kaito.

Conan refusa et poussa la porte. Une balle alla se logeait dans le mur à côté de lui. Il attrapa la main de Haibara et couru se cacher derrière un bar, suivit de près par un Kaito boudeur.

Nakamori-keibu! Que s'est-il passé?! Demanda Conan à l'inspecteur qui était lui-même caché derrière le bar.

La salle d'exposition de joyaux, que Kid avait volé une petite demi-heure plutôt, était ravager par les balles. Des policiers étaient cachés un peu partout dans la pièce. On pouvait entendre les sirènes.

Nous pensons que que Kid à envoyer des snipers! Cria le policier pour ce faire entendre.

Si c'est moi qui les avaient engagés vous pensait vraiment que je me cacherais avec vous... Répondit le Kaito d'un ton moqueur.

L'inspecteur se retourna et bégaya le nom du voleur les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Des policiers ont ils étaient touchés?

Non aucun, c'est pour cela que nous avons pensé que le Kid les utilisait comme diversion...

Kaito leva les yeux au ciel, non mais il pense vraiment qu'il prendrait autant de risque pour un stupide joyau qui en plus n'est même pas pandora? Il peut être voleur mais n'utiliserait jamais une arme sur des policiers...

Ai et Conan se regardèrent. C'était eux. Mais alors ce n'était pas Chianti... Jamais elle ne loupait une cible... Surement des nouveaux moins expérimentés. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi se faire remarquer à ce point? Depuis quelque temps l'organisation prend beaucoup de risque pour simplement tuer les gosses qu'ils sont... D'abord l'attaque dans l'immeuble, ensuite à la banque, et maintenant ici... Ils ne cherchent même plus à être discret, comme si ça n'avait plus aucune importance, comme s'ils se sentaient menaçaient et se savaient condamné. Ils appliquaient le principe du " ça passe ou ça casse".

Vous pensait vraiment que si c'était le cas je serais planqué avec les deux personnes qui veulent ma peau... Souffla le magicien.

K-K-KIIIIID?!

-Eh eh en chair et en os! Répliqua aussi tôt Kaito avec son grand sourire victorieux.

Mais tu? Comment?

Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais ce n'est pas trop le moment! les interrompit Haibara.

Les deux ennemis acquiescèrent gardant tout de même une once de méfiance l'un pour l'autre.

Conan regarda sa camarade puis sa montre. 22h30. A 22h le Kid s'était emparé facilement de sa quête, il avait ensuite joué avec Nakamori pendant environ dix minutes, donc jusqu'à 22h10. Ils avaient ensuite tous discuter sur le toit pendant encore dix minutes. Ca faisait donc presque encore une fois dix minutes que l'organisation leur tirait dessus sans arrêt. Mais que cherchaient-ils ? Comment pouvaient-ils s'en sortir avec des balles qui traversaient tous les étages de la tour sans exception. Cherchaient-ils vraiment à toucher quelqu'un en particulier ?

Conan ? demanda Haibara presque timide.

Hum ? répliqua le détective encore dans ses pensées.

Je… je crois que c'est de ma faute tout ce qui se passe.

Conan releva la tête, mais Ai ne le laissa pas répliquer, qu'elle continua immédiatement son explication :

En fait, je suis même sure que c'est de ma faute. J'étais censé te tuer ma je n'ai pas pu le faire et ils veulent donc tuer tous les êtres chair que je me suis fait depuis ces six dernières années. Pour la mort de Kogoro je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui était visé ou lui mais pour aujourd'hui je suis sure que c'est toi qu'ils visent. Après je ne sais pas à qui ils vont s'en prendre mais je suis persuadé qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas là. Ils se fichent d'être découvert et ce depuis un petit moment. Ils veulent simplement me faire souffrir, apparemment il n'y avait pas seulement Gin qui me détestait… mais toute l'organisation…

Que veux-tu dire ? comment ça tu étais « censé » me tuer ?

Arrack… c'est un des anciens membres de l'organisation. Il n'en reste que très peu, ils sont soit en prison après votre première attaque soit mort. Le jour où Gin m'a enlevé, il n'est pas resté avec moi tout le temps. Arrack m'a rendu plusieurs visites, je ne le connaissais pas mais lui me connaissait et avait apparemment une vielle rancune envers mon parent et ma sœur. Il m'a donc fait du chantage, soit je te tuais de mes mains, soit je voyais mourir tout le monde autour de moi, dont toi… Et j'ai bien évidemment voulu te tuer, je pensais vraiment en être capable. Mais tu as tout gâché, et maintenant beaucoup de personne vont mourir juste parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'achever.

Conan resta d'abord sans voit, elle ne l'avait donc pas trahi, il le savait. Il afficha un sourire. Ce sourire était-il le bien venu ? Non surement pas, il venait d'apprendre que l'organisation en avait non seulement après lui mais également après ses amis, camarades, ou même simple connaissance et il souriait. Il était heureux, car il savait maintenant qu'Ai n'était pas une traitre.

Et puis son sourire disparut et il se tourna vers Kaito, laissant la scientifique en attente d'une simple réponse.

Je crois qu'on en a pour longtemps… déclara toujours aussi souriant le détective.

Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? demanda le magicien perdu.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ?

Kaito souffla. Non seulement son vol était tombé à l'eau mais en plus il se retrouvait avec son beau-père qui voulait le tuer, des snipers et un stupide détective qui était heureux. Comment pouvait-il être heureux dans un moment pareil ? Sa chérie l'avait demandé en mariage ?

Les tires s'arrêtèrent soudainement. La salle était silencieuse. Etaient-ils partis ? Non surement pas. Nakamori s'apprêta à sortir la tête, mais à peine son épaule gauche avait dépassé du bar qu'une balle l'avait traversé. Chianti venait de prendre le relais. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent plusieurs agents se firent touché ayant inconsciemment sorti l'un des membres de leur corps. Kaito se place sur Nakamori.

Nakamori ! OYE ! Répondez-moi ! Cria Kaito secouant son beau-père.

Les mains Conan vinrent s'appuyer sur le membre baissé de l'inspecteur.

Oye ! mais arrête, tu ne vois pas que tu aggraves son état en le secouant comme ça ?! La balle n'est pas passée loin de son cœur. Ai appelle une ambulance, maintenant qu'ils ont touché plusieurs personnes ils devraient partir.

La scientifique s'exécuta. Et la prédiction de Conan ne se fit pas attendre, en effet, quand tous les tires eurent enfin cessé définitivement et que la police avait repéré la position, une qui alla sur le toit de l'immeuble en question, mais ils s'étaient évaporé dans la nature.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, Nakamori fut transporté en urgence à l'hôpital, et Conan, Ai et Kaito étaient retourné chez le jeune détective.

Chez les Kudo, Kaito resta au téléphone pour rassurer sa femme. Ai retourna chez Agasa ne sachant toujours pas la raiponce de Conan consternant toutes ses révélations.

Conan, lui monta à l'étage, il entra dans sa chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Ran. Celle-ci resta silencieuse. Le détective se dirigea vers son armoire sans dire un mot. Mais Ran se plaça devant le meuble les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

Tu crois réellement que je ne vais rien te dire ?

Hein ? Mais je…

Non non. Laisses-moi parlé. L'inspecteur m'a dit les circonstances de la mort de papa. Il paraît que tu y étais ? Alors comment c'était de voir la personne qui t'a hébergé toutes ces années mourir devant toi ?

Quoi mais…

Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé la police ou même une ambulance, qui te dit qu'il était mort ? Qui te dit que les criminels étaient déjà partis ? Qui te dit que la police n'aurait pas pu les rattraper ?! Et puis c'est une grande coïncidence que comme par hasard le jour où tu lui rends visite il meurt.

Qu'essayes-tu d'insinuer ? Tu penses que c'est moi qui l'ai tué ?

Non mais tu aurais pu le sauver ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait !

Je n'ai rien pu faire… Tu penses que si je pouvais-je remonterais pas le temps ? Si seulement ce jour-là s'effacer !

Tu n'as pas le droit de l'effacer ! Tu dois te rappeler ! Tu le dois ! Parce que c'est de ta faute s'il est mort !

NON ! Ce n'est pas MA faute !

Le point de Conan finit dans le mur.

Comment peux-tu dires que tu n'y aies pour rien ! Si mon père ne t'avait pas connu il y a six ans, il ne serait surement pas mort ! TU AS GACHES NOS VIE SHINICHI !

Conan ne pouvait plus. Premièrement elle savait qui il était. Ensuite elle lui reprochait tous et enfin elle l'accusait presque d'avoir tué son père ?!

Les points de Conan se serrèrent. Il sentit son point partir et bouger tout seule pour finir sur la joue de son ancienne amie d'enfance.

Je-je suis désolé Ran !

Ça ne t'a pas suffi de laisser mourir mon père ? Maintenant tu me frappes ? Tu n'es ni Conan ni Shinichi. Ni mon petit frère de cœur ni celui que j'ai aimé pendant longtemps. Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es plus personne !


	22. Chapter 22

Salut salut, je reviens après trois semaines pour le chapitre 22. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passé et je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes ( en retard...)

sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 22

Rien ? N'était-il vraiment rien ? C'était donc ça qu'elle pensait ? Elle ne le considérait ni comme Conan ni comme Shinichi. Qui était-il alors ?

Alors je ne suis personne ? Plus rien ? Dis-moi, ce que je suis dans ce cas. Dis-moi pourquoi tu là ? Pourquoi parler avec moi ? demanda calmement Conan.

Ran resta silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison, elle ne pouvait pas. Une nuit, une seule nuit avait réussi à lui briser la vie et à lui briser le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Elle ne voulait pas.

Je suis sure qu'au fond tu sais que tu aurais dû le sauver.

J'aurais dû ?

Conan eut un rire jaune.

Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? C'est toi qui l'as vu mourir ? C'est toi qui riais avec lui pour ensuite essayer de le réanimer la minute d'après ? C'est toi qui l'as tenu dans tes bras jusqu'à son dernier souffle alors même que tes vêtements se tachaient de sang ? Mes mains étaient rouges de sang. Est-ce que c'est toi qui as vu cette balle traverser la salle en même pas une seconde. J'ai attendu presque une heure avec le corps de ton père devant moi, pour tenter de seulement rester en vie ! Alors oui, j'aurais dû appeler la police, j'aurais dû poursuivre les criminels, j'aurais dû le sauver. Mais, tu vois, j'en étais incapable. Je ne suis pas parfait, j'ai sauvé beaucoup de personnes, mais j'en ai laissé mourir d'autre, parce que oui moi aussi je fais des erreurs, poursuivit Conan.

Ran laissa couler des larmes sur ces joues.

Pleurer ne te servira à rien, ajouta-t-il froidement alors que Ran releva la tête, m'insulter et ensuite pleurer… tu es ridicule.

Conan se dirigea vers la porte.

T'avoir frappé n'était pas malin, et j'en suis désolé.

Après ces derniers mots il sortit finalement de la chambre.

Haibara rejoignit Conan dans le salon. Elle attrapa une tartine et son sac.

Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'aller au collège ?

Je ne pense pas qu'ils attaqueront là-bas. Même si comme tu l'as dit-il veule tuer tous tes proches, dont moi, ils ne sont pas assez stupides pour attaquer dans un endroit comme le collège.

Si tu le dis…murmura la scientifique.

« Tu ne réagis même pas à l'annonce que je t'ai fait…. »

Le professeur de Japonais écrivait tranquillement au tableau dos à une classe aussi calme que peuvent l'être des adolescents.

Les élèves étaient assis par cinq. Au centre il avait Conan, à sa droite Ai et ensuite Ayumi. À sa gauche il y avait Mitsuhiko suivi de Genta. Le groupe s'était placé au fond pouvant ainsi parler sans déranger le cours déjà particulièrement bruyant. Ayumi et Haibara tenaient une discussion sur les garçons de la classe, alors que les trois autres discutaient de chose de « mec », ne prêtant attention ni aux filles ni au cours.

Ok, alors à part Conan évidemment, il y a Mateo et Kentaï, déclara.

Haibara sourit. Elles avaient 10 ans de différence et pourtant discutaient de la même chose en étant aussi intéressaient l'une que l'autre. Etait-ce Ai qui n'avait pas grandi depuis qu'elle avait, justement, rétrécit, ou était-ce Ayumi qui avait grandie trop vite à cause de son amie, normalement, plus âgée ?

Je préfère Minakaze, ajouta Ai.

Et Conan ?

Oui lui aussi il a une bonne tête…

Ayumi étouffa un rire qui attira le regard des garçons. Mais un bruit leur parvient. Il venait des couloirs. Tous les élèves tendirent l'oreille. Ce n'était pas le bruit d'une classe ça. C'était plus…dangereux.

N'ayant pas fait attention, le professeur se précipita vers la porte, cherchant ce qu'elle allait dire aux chahuteurs. Mais avant même que cette dernière n'ai eu le temps de poser la main sur la poignée, la porte éclata dans le mur. Un homme entra suivi d'une dizaine de ces clones. Ils portaient tous les mêmes vêtements, ainsi qu'un gilet par balles. Tous avaient une arme dans la main et une autre bien rangée dans son étui. Ils s'alignèrent devant le tableau. L'un d'entre eux sortait du groupe, il était plus charismatique dira-t-on, ces clones semblaient soit avoir peur de lui soit simplement le respecter, mais dans ces deux cas, aucun d'eux ne voulait se retrouver seule avec lui.

Conan et Ai se pétrifièrent.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit ce matin. Ils sont pire que cons… murmura Conan à sa camarade.

TOUS LE MONDE AU FOND ! cria le « chef » de la troupe les menaçant avec une arme

La classe s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Le professeur entraina chacun des élèves contre le mur du fond. Certaines filles pleuraient, des garçons retenaient leurs larmes. Un ou deux chercher les ennuis.

Conan prit la main d'Ai et l'entraina au milieu de la classe.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois la seule rousse de la classe, pesta Conan.

La scientifique tremblait. Ils étaient là, ils les avaient encore retrouvés. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de se cacher, ils les retrouveraient sans problème. Elle voulait fondre en larme, crié. Mais elle se contenter de serrer la main de Conan jusqu'à faire mal à ce dernier.

L'homme s'approcha du groupe d'élèves. Tous tremblaient de peur. Il les balaya du regard et afficha un sourire. Cette petite tignasse rousse lui appartenait, sans aucun doute. Il attrapa les cheveux en question, et les tire vers lui, arrachant un crie à la demoiselle.

Cette dernière se retrouva à genoux par terre. Elle fixait son agresseur une larme au coin de chaque œil.

AI ! cria Conan se rendant compte qu'il ne tenait plus sa main.

Il se précipita vers elle ne faisant même pas attention à l'assassin, qui ne tarda pas à l'attraper pour le lancer vers ses sous-fifres qui le rattrapèrent.

Edogawa Conan-kun, quel plaisir de te revoir, déclara l'homme un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Le plaisir n'est pas partagé.

L'homme souffla et attrapa Ai et pointa son arme sur son crâne.

Lâches-la !cria une nouvelle fois.

Le professeur voyait la scène en même temps que le reste des élèves. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Des élèves à elle se faisaient menacer, ils risquaient de se faire tuer et elle ne pouvait rien faire…

Les détectives boy étaient dans le même état d'esprit. Ils savaient qui étaient ces personnes. Ce devait être l'organisation dont leur avait parlé Conan. Que pouvaient-ils faire. Genta bouillonnait, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses pieds refusant de lui obéir.

Conan fixait Ai. Il avait toujours trouvé l'inquiétude égoïste, ce n'est qu'une pensée qui consiste à espérer ne pas avoir mal. Et pourtant depuis qu'il la connaissait ce sentiment l'envahissait et le rongeait. L'inquiétude de ne pas le voir revenir, l'inquiétude de le perdre, l'inquiétude de se retrouver seule.

Un sourire presque triste apparut sur le visage de Conan.

En fait ils sont stupides, Ai…déclara-t-il, j'aurais surement dû t'écouter ce matin…

Un autre homme entra dans la pièce, celui-là était en costume, il avait la trentaine, et paraissait beaucoup plus distingué que les autres. Ses cheveux bruns recouraient un de ses yeux, le rendant d'autant plus effrayant. Tous les hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

Tu aurais dû m'écouter Shiho, et tuer ce gêneur, prononça le brun en s'avança vers Ai.

Il attrapa le menton de cette dernière.

A-Arrack ?! bégaya la scientifique.

Conan trembla à son nom. C'était donc lui celui qui avait ordonné à Ai de le tuer.

Ça lui aurait évité une mort douloureuse, tant pis, ajouta l'Homme en noir.

Il fit un signe aux agresseurs de Conan. Ces derniers firent un signe de tête, déposèrent un tissu sur le visage de Conan qui s'endormit aussitôt et emmenèrent leurs fardeaux en dehors de la pièce.

Edogawa ! cria Ai

Le silence dans la classe régna quelques secondes. Ce n'était plus que deux ou trois élèves qui pleurer mais presque toutes la classe, et ceux qui ne pleuraient pas avait les larmes aux yeux. La prof avait quelques élèves dans ses bras. Son cerveau avait abandonné, il s'était simplement éteint.

Bien, au tour du reste de tes amis.

La peur se dessina sur le visage de Haibara et sur celle de tout le reste de sa classe. Soudain une vitre se brisa dans un bruit sourd. Les bouts de vers éparpillé au sol furent écrasés par un homme. L'homme en noir qui tenait fermement Ai depuis plusieurs minutes s'écroula soudain après avoir ressue une frappa dans le cou. Rapidement une arme se pointa sur la tempe du brun et la scientifique se retrouva derrière son « sauveur ».

Un sourire s'afficha sur le brun.

Shuichi Akai, cela faisait longtemps.

L'agent du FBI fit un signe de la main et tous les vitres de la classe brisèrent laissant ainsi entrer Jodie, et trois autres agents. La blonde se dirigea vers la classe, alors que le reste des agents se postèrent dans le couloir.

Co-comment êtes-vous arrivé si vite ? demanda Ai

C'est Conan qui nous a prévenu, mais d'ailleurs où il est ? demanda Jodie

Il est surement mort à l'heure qu'il est… déclara cyniquement le dernier homme en noir encore valide dans la pièce.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

P.O.V Conan

Ma tête me faisait mal. C'est comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait à l'intérieur, attendant désespérément une réponse de ma part. J'aurais voulu lui donner cette réponse, j'aurais voulu lui crier que j'étais là et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de crier, mais j'en été incapable. A vrai dire, en cet instant je n'étais pas capable de grand-chose. Mes articulations étaient immobilisées par le froid. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais en vain, une lumière aveuglante m'obligea à les refermer immédiatement. Au bout d'une dizaine de tentatives, je pus enfin les ouvrir complètement.

Une sensation de déjà vu m'envahit. Je connaissais cet endroit.

J'observai brièvement la salle. Une pièce carrée, des murs blancs tachés par l'humidité à certains endroits. Une pièce vide. J'étais assis sur une chaise en face d'une porte. J'essayai de bouger, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Je baissai les yeux et vit mes poignets et mes chevilles liés, respectivement aux accoudoirs et aux pieds de la chaise.

Je connaissais trop bien cette salle. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Un stress apparut dans mon ventre remontant petit à petit vers mon cœur. Il me faisait mal. Cela faisait deux ans presque trois que je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici, et je dois bien avouer que cet endroit ne m'avait pas manqué. Je voyais des flashes dans ma tête, ces mêmes flashes que je voyais la nuit pendant mes cauchemars, cette période me hantait, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, alors comment pourrais-je la revivre ?

Je relevai la tête à l'entente d'un grincement de porte. Lui ? Comment ? Non il devait être mort ou au moins en prison !

L'homme qui entra avait de longues mèches brunes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il s'approcha de moi. Mon cœur rata des battements. Le stress était définitivement monté jusqu'à lui.

Eh bien je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais vu, Arack, enchanté.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, comment pouvait-on ne jamais s'être rencontré ? Et au collège ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais perdu. Je ne savais même pas comment jetait arrivera ni pourquoi et encore moins depuis combien de temps. Qu'est-ce qui était la réalité ?

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge ayant apparemment remarqué toutes les questions que je me posais mentalement.

Haha, mais oui tu as vu quelqu'un s'appeler Arack au collège, n'est-ce pas ? Crois-tu réellement que je serais aussi bête que ça ? Que l'organisation coule je m'en fiche, je veux simplement ne pas être arrêté.

Alors l'homme au collège n'était qu'un déguisement ? Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

L'homme s'approcha encore plus de moi, il regarda mon bras et e découvrit. Je détestais cette sensation, je détestais voir mon bras nu. Il fixa quelques instants avant d'arborer un sourire carnassier.

Gin n'a vraiment aucune tenue, souffla-t-il.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille, je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'avais envie de fondre en larmes, cet homme dégoutant.

Si je te demande qui sont tes collègues, me répondras-tu ?

Quoi ? Comme si j'allais les trahir, je n'ai rien dit la dernière fois et je ne dirais rien cette fois encore !

Je te répondrais d'aller clairement te faire foutre.

J'avais affiché un souriez fière. Comment pouvais-je sourire dans un moment comme ç a? Étais-je suicidaire ?

Le brun regarda la caméra et fit un signe, quelques secondes plus tard un gringalet entra. Si je l'avais croisé dans la rue, jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé dans une organisation criminelle. Pareil pour le blond, comment un homme si fin et intelligent pouvait-il être au service du mal ? Le brun ne devait pas être plus âgé que Shinichi ou même Shiho.

L'homme tira rapidement de mes réflexions. Il s'était rapproché, trop prêt à mon gout, et tenait dans sa main une seringue. Il l'approcha de mon cou, je pouvais sentir la fine pointe sur la plate de mon cou.

Cette merveille est une sorte de sérum de vérité, un variant de la scopolamine. Alors toujours pas prêt à parler ? Tu pourrais te taire tu me fais mal à la tête…

Les adultes m'ont toujours dit d'arrêter d'être insolent, je crois que cette fois mon insolence va me couter vie…

Arack afficha un sourire.

Très bien.

Je fermai les yeux m'attendant à sentir la fine aiguille me transperçait, mais rien. Je les ouvris en toute hâte. Le gringalet venait de retenter dans la salle avec cette fois ci un charriot en fer. Des centaines de couteaux, piques et toute autre sorte de moyen de torture étaient là, exposés sur la table de fer.

Le brun attrapa une ceinture de cuir.

Que comptes-tu faire avec ça ? Avais-je demandé. Quelque chose comme ça.

L'aire claqua, je criai. Du sang s'échappa de mon torse. Un nouveau claquement meurtrier se fit entendre, qui vit rapidement d'un nouveau hurlement, et encore un autre. Mecs lamentations emplirent rapidement l'espace immaculé, désormais tournant au pourpre. La ceinture de cuir continuait interminablement de cingler l'atmosphère, meurtrissant ma peau.

Le brun se délectait de voir me voir souffrir sous ses coups. Il abattait sans scrupules sa main, laissant des estafilades le long de ma joue, de mon cou, de mes cuisses, de mecs bras, de mon torse. L'odeur de rouille caractérielle du liquide vermeil emplit l'oxygène du lieu.

Qui sont-ils ? Va-te-faire-foutre, ai-je réussi à articuler.

Le brun se retourna, me laissant semblant un espoir, mais avant même que j'eus le temps de dire « ouf », ma main droite fut transpercée par un pique argenté. Je laissai échapper un cri qui raisonna dans la salle. Des gouttes de sang coulèrent sur l'accoudoir avant de s'écraser sur le sol. J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder à quoi ressemblait ma main. J'eus une soudaine envie de vomir. L'homme s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Il leva les yeux vers mon visage et afficha un sourire qui me dégoûta. La langue de mon bourreau vint lécher perversement le sang qui coulait abondamment de la plaie. Je sentis un frisson de dégout me parcourir l'échine. Il se releva soudainement et récupéra un second pique. Allait-il ? Non !

Des gémissements de douleur mélangés à de la frayeur, sortirent de ma gorge. Je me sentais mal, très mal. Pas seulement au niveau de mes plaies.

Il brandit le pique. Mais avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne son jumeau, je ne voyais déjà plus rien. Aucun son ne me parvenait, seuls les battements de mon cœur qui persistaient pour que je reste en vie.

P.O.V narrateur

\- Ah, enfin réveillé.

Conan espérait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait se retrouver dans son lit bien au chaud chez lui. Mais non, au lieu de retrouver une petite tête rousse qu'il aimait tant, c'est une tignasse brune qui apparut devant ces yeux encore embrumés. Brune ? Un brun? Mais alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il tomba nez à nez avec un tissu rougeâtre posé sur sa main. Il soupira. Le brun n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de le tuer si rapidement.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, les cris résonnaient, le sang coulait, les dents et les articulations se crispaient et son cœur se serrait. La même question s'échappait du bourreau : « qui sont tes collègues ?! ».

La pièce blanche était maintenant maculée de taches, certaines rouges, d'autres marrons, et les plus anciennes avaient même tourné au noir.

La foi de Conan était partie en fumer, et sa dernier part de logique allait bientôt suivre. Sa haine s'intensifiait de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où elle n'avait même plus la force d'exister. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps entier le brulait, ses poumons se décriraient à chaque respiration, son cœur se serrait à chaque battement. La mort le frôlait sans vouloir une bonne fois pour toute l'emporter. Il était devenu un corps inerte attendant que la faucheuse ne daigne faire attention à lui. Il pouvait presque sentir sa vie s'échapper de ses plaies.

Il se sentit partir une nouvelle fois. Quand un voile sombre eut recouvert les yeux de la victime, celui-ci vit apparaître des visages. S'il en avait eu la force il aurait souri tant ces visages il les aimait. Trois collégiens souriants, une rouquine tellement belle. Une grande brune, un vieil homme ou encore une blonde et un homme aux yeux verts. Etait-ce la dernière fois qu'il voyait ces visages ? Pourrait-il un jour tous les revoir en vrai ? Pourra-t-il reposer une fois, juste une fois encore ses lèvres sur celles de la rousse ? Pourra-t-il simplement encore vivre ?

« Avant que je devienne Conan, je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti l'envie de vivre, je pensais que mon quotidien durerait toujours. Je jouais les détectives, me croyant utile au monde. Mais je viens de comprendre que le simple fait d'être en vie, de mener une existence ordinaire, ça n'a pas de prix. » Pensa Conan avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le néant.


	24. Chapter 24

Voila le chapitre 24! Je suis désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris! pardon pardon pardon! Du coup pour me faire pardonner j'ai fat un chapitre de 2000 mots et j'en poste un deuxième aujourd'hui, en espérant que les deux vous plairont!

En tout cas merci a Cristal pour son commentaires hyper encourageant! Merci merci!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 24

Des gouttes chaudes et salées lui brûlaient les joues, lui tiraillaient la peau. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire : pleurer. Il ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus, il en était incapable. Pourquoi continuer de lui infliger un supplice pareil ? Il ne parlerait pas. Pourquoi ne pas l'achever ? Tuez le et qu'on en parle plus. Mais non, son bourreau refusait de l'abandonner à la mort. Il jouait avec lui comme un enfant joue avec sa peluche. Même si elle est abîmée, il refusait de la jeter. Il prenait tant de plaisir à entendre gémir sa victime. Il se délectait de voir le sang couler du corps déchirer de son pantin. Même si au final il n'aura rien dit, il s'en fichait. Au moins il se sera amusé.

L'homme en noir arrêta de jouer à l'entente d'un grincement de porte. Ne sentant plus rien, Conan ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il aperçut vaguement deux ombres, ou plutôt deux silhouettes. L'une était penchée sur l'autre, lui parlant dans l'oreille. Seuls des grésillements atteignaient son oreille. Arack revint vers lui, et lui murmura : « je suis désolé mais notre entretien va devoir d'écourter ».

Un sourire diabolique, presque pervers, apparu sur le visage du bourreau. Il attrapa une seringue. Le liquide doré ondulant délicatement dedans. Cette substance n'avait rien d'effrayant, au contraire, on aurait dit un liquide tout droit venu d'un pays magique. Mais c'était mal le connaître. A l'instant même où le produit se propulsa dans les veines de Conan, ce dernier se tordait déjà de douleur. Jamais il n'avait autant souffert. C'est comme si une simple goutte de cette chose lui faisait ressentir toute la douleur du monde.

On dit que la pire douleur de notre vie est celle de nos poumons qui se séparent à la naissance, cette théorie vient d'être remise en compte à cet instant même. Ses poumons ne se décollaient pas, ils se déchiraient, se râpaient, son cœur essayer de sortir de sa poitrine, manquant à plusieurs reprises de lui casses le peu de cotes restantes. Ses tremblements s'étaient transformés en convulsions.

Même Gin ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal, même lui n'avait jamais été si cruel avec lui.

S'il pouvait encore parler, il aurait tout dit, tout raconter. Il aurait prononcé chaque nom qui composait son équipe, il les aurait même épelé, lettre par lettre. Si cela lui avait épargné de vivre encore cette douleur, il aurait trahi n'importe qui, pourvu qu'on le laisse en paix. Il ne voulait plus vivre ça. Pourquoi devait-il supporter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules, elles ne pouvaient pas supporter tout cela, elles étaient frêles, petites et faibles. Elle allait céder et tout faire tomber.

Il injuriait le ciel. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru en rien d'autre que la science, était sur le point de mourir à cause de cette dernière.

Ses yeux vacillèrent jusqu'à devenir complètement blanc.

Arack sortit un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il aurait tant voulu rester avec son joujou. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir jouer avec quelqu'un comme il le faisait. Conan se battait pour vivre, même si son esprit avait lui depuis longtemps abandonner, son corps refusait et se battait.

Une rouquine courait dans les couloirs. Elle semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose. Elle ouvrit chaque porte qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Elle pouvait entendre des coups de feu venant de dehors. C'était littéralement la guerre. Le FBI avait recruté tous ses meilleurs éléments, ainsi que la police et la CIA pour affronter et détruire une fois pour toute cette maudite organisation. Des centaines d'agents étaient à ce moment même en plein territoire ennemi. Cela faisait environ une heure que le QG de l'organisation avait était attaqué.

Ai s'était faufilée en compagnie d'un de leurs camarades d'entrainement (voir chapitre 14) dans les couloirs. Si seulement elle connaissait ce QG, elle l'aurait trouvera si facilement, ils auraient pu attaquer la base bien avant et Conan aurait beaucoup moins souffert.

Elle se stoppa nette quand un cri l'interpela. Elle regarda effrayer autour d'elles et croisa les pupilles de son camarade. Etait vraiment _lui _qui avait crié ? Comment peut-on arracher un tel cri à un être humain ? Elle courut vers la provenance du bruit strident. Elle espérait, elle priait. Elle ne faisait même plus attention au bruit de son camarade qui la priait d'être prudente.

Elle arriva finalement devant une porte en fer. Elle s'arrêta. C'était là. Elle _l'_avait enfin trouvé. Et si _il… il_…. Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. _Il _ne peut pas être… ce n'est pas possible, jamais _il _n'aurait osé l'abandonner._ Il _lui avait promis de rester avec elle ! _Il _n'avait pas le droit !

Un nouveau cri la sortit de ses pensées. Avec ça elle était sure qui était en vie. Mais ce cri lui déchirait le cœur. Ai tomba accroupi au sol et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. La main de son collègue se posa délicatement sur son épaule, effaçant une infime partie de sa frayeur.

Le cri s'étouffa derrière la porte jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Haibara se releva et s'approcha de la porte. Elle fit un signe à son collègue qui dégaina son arme. Elle appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent en fracas. Mais rien. Personne hors mit un corps presque inerte.

\- - Conan ?!

\- - Le fils Kudo ?!

\- Haibara accourut vers lui.

Un lit douillet, ce fut la première chose qu'il sentit. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été allongé dans un tel lit pour dormir. En fait depuis combien de temps avait-il dormir sans être réveillé brusquement pas in cauchemars, pour au final retrouver ce même cauchemars dans la réalité ?

Conan ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête, réveillant ses blessures. Il sentit un cousin sous sa tête. Il était au moins sur d'une chose : il n'était plus dans cette pièce sombre ou il reposait quelque heure plus tôt. Mais où était-il alors ?

Il tourna un peu plus la tête faisant tomber le petit bout de tissu imbibé d'eau qui reposait sur sa tête. Il observa rapidement la salle dans la quel il se t'écoutait. Il reconnut vaguement une ambulance grâce aux différents accessoires présents. Il n'était pas le seul blessé apparemment. Plusieurs membres des différentes agences reposaient sur les matelas non loin du sien.

Il tendit l'oreille cherchant le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer ce qui se passer. Il ne fut pas dessus quand il entendit des coups feu et des éclats de bombe. Mais que se passait-il à la fin. Il essaya de se lever mais retombe lourdement sur son matelas.

\- - N'essaie pas de te lever dans ton état, ça ne te servira à rien, prononça une voix.

Conan tourna la tête vers cette voix et aperçu une petite touffe rousse. Ah cette chevelure, combien de fois avait-il espéré la voir ?

\- - La prochaine fois que tu me fais une frayeur pareille je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains.

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage du détective, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu des petits pics de la part de la rouquine.

\- - Mais puisque je te dis que tu ne peux pas ! C'est trop dangereux !...Non… je sais que ça fait plus d'une semaine, mais… Yukiko… s'il te plait. Je te rappelle quand il se réveille…oui je te le passerais… oui… promis, prononça une voix derrière les deux portes en fer de l'ambulance.

\- - Apparemment tu inquiètes ta mère, déclara Ai

Conan baissa la tête.  
Yusaku entra dans l'ambulance, il contourna les lits.

\- - Un jour ta mère mourra d'inquiétude par ta faute… ce serait trop te demander de te tenir tranquille ?

\- La voix de l'écrivain tremblait de peur, de colère, d'inquiétude.

\- - Qu'es ce que je dirais à ta mère si tu viens à mourir ? Comment penses-tu qu'elle réagira ?

\- - Papa…

\- - Si on te laisse faire ta vie comme tu veux c'est parce que normalement tu as 23 ans. Mais avec ce corps tu ne peux pas te défendre contre des adultes. Les agences ne peuvent pas faire confiance à un gamin de 13 ans ! S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit et que le FBI ne peut rien faire tu seras fini ! Tu le comprends ça au moins ?

\- - Comme tu l'as dit j'ai 23 ans ! Je fais ce que …

\- - Non, non et non ! Tu as choisi de vivre dans le corps de Conan, alors maintenant tu assumes! Tu as choisi la vie d'un collégien ! On t'a autorisé que tu entres dans le FBI, mais après ce qui vient de se passer, il est hors de question que tu restes ici !

\- - De toute façon votre fils est recherché par l'organisation. Ils ne le laisseront pas partir si facilement.

\- - Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'est à causes te toi qu'il fait tout ça.

\- - Papa ! Rien n'est de sa faute ! Et puis si tu crois que je vais vous suivre toi et maman, tu te trompes ! J'ai refusé de vous suivre quand j'étais Shinichi alors tu crois vraiment que je vais vous suivre maintenant ?!

\- - Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu voulais être tranquille tu n'avais qu'à demander au prof Agasa de t'adopter, pas à nous. Ah mais non j'oubliais que tu ne pourrais pas sortir avec elle si c'était le cas.

Ai se leva calmement et se plaça devant Yusaku.

\- - Je vous demande pardon ? Pourquoi vous en prenait vous à moi ? Qu'es ce que je vous ai fait exactement ? J'ai gâché la vie de votre fils ? J'en suis consciente et je m'en veux tous les jours. J'ai tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises ? Je le sais également. Mais apparemment, pour une raison qui m'échappe, lui s'en fiche. Alors je vous interdis de me juger.

Yusaku lança son portable à Conan et se retourna pour partir cercles portière.

\- - Appelle ta mère.

Il disparut derrière la porte.

Les coups de feu continuaient d'éclater. Cela devait bien faire deux heures que Conan était réveillé et qu'un médecin veillait sur lui par ordre de son père. Il n'avait rien le droit de faire. Ai n'avait plus le droit d'entrer dans la camionnette, toujours par ordre de Monsieur Yusaku.

Le petit détective avait appelé sa mère comme demander par son père, et il s'était pris un autre savon, puis il y avait eu des pleurs, suivit de cri et encore des pleurs.

Un vacarme le sortit de ses pensées. Des cris résonnèrent, des éclats de bombe, et de nouveau des cris. Un homme entra dans l'ambulance.

\- - On a besoin de vous, prononça l'homme s'adressant au médecin.

L'homme habillé d'une blouse regarda Conan en hésita et se décida finalement à sortir.

Conan attendit quelques minutes, et sortit à son tour faisant attention à n'être vu par personne qu'il connaissait. Il observa vaguement où il était et repéra un immeuble. Il contourna chaque voiture. Il entra dans l'immeuble et gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Il arriva finalement sur le toit. Il aperçut une dizaine de sniper.

\- - Akai-san, cria Conan.

Une tête vêtue d'un bonnet en laine se retourna et dévisagea le gamin de treize en ans.

\- - Tu ne devrais pas être dans l'ambulance par ordre de Kudo ?

\- - Tu es au courant… ajouta Conan en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- - Bon de toute façon, vu que tu n'as pas l'intention d'obéir à ton père.

Akai attrapa un sniper et tendit à Conan qui l'attrapa un sourire aux lèvres.

Du haut de l'immeuble ils voyaient tout. Le bâtiment assiégé était un simple immeuble d'affaire. Le champ de bataille était divisé en trois. D'abord on voyait les camions de toutes les agences avec une trentaine d'ambulance. Ensuite le vrai champ de bataille, ou plutôt un abattoir. Des corps gisaient partout sur le sol. On aurait cru être retourné à la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Oui c'est ça, une mini-guerre. Comment était-ce possible ?

Les environs de l'immeuble étaient vides, ce n'était que des champs.

Les hommes étaient cachés derrière tous ce qu'ils trouvaient. Ils tiraient se cachaient et recommençaient la même action tels des robots.

Les snipers sur les toits des deux côtés aidaient comme ils pouvaient les « soldats »

Et la dernière partit était le camp des « méchants ». Mais pourraient-ils vraiment anéantir l'organisation de cette façon. Ils avisent déjà essayer et ça n'avait rien donné de bon. Si ça échouait que dépasserait-il ? S'opère acceptera-il qu'il continue de traquer l'organisation ? Non bien sûr que non…

\- - Arrête de réfléchir et aide nous, déclara sèchement Akai, aujourd'hui tu n'es pas détective mais un agent du FBI.

Conan soupira et obéit.

Yusaku passait de camion en camion, d'ambulance en ambulance. Qu'en est-ce que son fils allait-il l'écouter ?

\- Il entra dans un camion avec l'insigne du FBI.

\- - Ou est Conan ? Demanda l'écrivain obligeant la rouquine à tourner la tête.

\- - Comment voulez-vous que je le sache…

Jodie soupira.

\- - Ce gamin ne nous écoutera jamais…

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre, rendez vous au deuxième pour aujourd'hui maintenant ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Voila comme promis le deuxième de la journée

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 25

L'œil dans la lunette, Conan tirait sur chacune de ses cibles, ne faisant que les blesser. Il était peut être un agent du FBI, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abandonner ses principes. Non jamais il n'avait ure et jamais il ne le ferait. Et puis de toute façon les blesser était suffisant, non ? Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger et donc ne pouvaient plus tirer.

Cela devait bien faire une demi-heure que Conan était sur le toit, loin de son père, loin de ses problèmes. Oui cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il rigolant avec Akai et qu'il avait complètement oublié son père.

Mais ce problème se représenta bien vite. Yusaku trouva enfin son fils. Il soupira le voyant aux côtés d'Akai un sniper en main. Il se faucille derrière son fils lui plaquant un tissu sur le visage.

Conan reconnu immédiatement l'odeur, du chloroforme. Mais qui ? Contre sa volonté il lâcha son arme, qui s'écrase au sol comme au ralentit. Ne voyant plus que des formes floues, il ferma les yeux et perdit finalement connaissance.

\- Pour tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, Kudo-san, ce n'est pas une façon de faire, ricana Shuichi.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de leçons de votre part, Akai-san. Vous aviez bien vu qu'il était dans un sale état, mais vous ne lui avait même pas empêché de continuer cette guerre.

\- Ça n'aurait servi à rien, ce gamin est têtu en ce qui concerne cette « guerre », comme vous l'appelait.

Yusaku tournages talon, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. Il disparut finalement dans le noir de la cage d'escalier portant son fils sur le dos.

Akai haussa les épaules et alluma la cigarette qui attendait patiemment entre ses lèvres.

\- Ne te laisse pas faire gamin, murmura-t-il.

Un mal de crâne réveilla me détective en sursaut. Il empoigna ses mèches brunes entre ses doigts. Toutes ses douleurs se révélaient. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi d'un seul coup ? Il cracha un cri, ne pouvant plus le retenir, il mordit sa lèvre inferieur. Sa respiration était haletante. Ses poumons. Oui ces poumons le faisaient de nouveau souffrir, ils recommandaient. Ils se flottaient, s'effritaient de nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit en fraqua, laissant entrer deux femmes paniquées, suivit d'un homme. Ils s'approchèrent de Conan.

Le détective posa sa main sur sa poitrine serrant sa chemise de toute sa poigne.

\- Co-chan ! Cria la mère de ce dernier, se jetant au pied du lit.

\- Ran! Appelle Aride ! Hurla à son tour le père du souffrant.

Quand le médecin arriva. La situation avait empiré. Il donnait des ordres. Allez me chercher ceci, apportez moi cela. Surtout ne le touchez pas là, ni ici, et encore moins à cet endroit.

Ran était horrifié par les cris qui sortaient de la gorge de son petit frère de cœur. A cet instant elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas le détester c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Yukiko état en pleure. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas voir son fils dans un état pareil. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Qu'on le fasse taire ! Qu'on le soigne ! MAIC BON SANG FAITE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Conan agonisant de nouveau. Son corps allait bien mieux, mais… c'est comme si son cerveau lui faisait de nouveau ressentira douleur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Et si ? Le produit or ? C'était donc pour ça le sourire d'Arack !

Araide attrapa sa sacoche que lui tendait Yusaku et fouilla dedans. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il tomba sur une seringue et un petit flacon en verre. Il tira sur la seringue prélevant le liquide transparent. Et la planta dans la chaire de Conan qui s'écroula peu après.

L'esprit encore embrumé, Conan papillonna des paupières. Il se redressa retenant une grimace. Pourquoi avait-il des courbatures ? Et en fait où était- il ?

Il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre et repris vaguement ses esprits. Ah oui, il se souvenait de… son expérience avec Arack, ce qui expliquait ses douleurs qui lui lançaient dans le corps.

Il aperçut deux femmes endormies à cotes de lui chacune sur une chaise.

\- Ne les réveillé pas, elles t'ont veillé toute la nuit.

\- Toute la nuit ? Attends, où on est ? Et l'organisation ? Le FBI ? Akai ? Et Ai ?

\- Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec ça. T'es à la maison, et Ai va bien. C'est tout ça que tu as à savoir.

\- Quoi ?! Non !

Les deux masses sur les chaises bougèrent, se réveillant.

\- Co- Chan ! Cria Yukiko en se jetant au coup de son fils.

Conan retient une grimace.

\- Maman… murmura-t-il

Il repoussa doucement sa mère. Voyant son portable sur la table de chevet, il l'attrapa. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit sa liste d'appelle manqué. Une quinzaine appels d'Ai, une dizaine de Jodie et un message de Shuichi.

Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, celui de Haibara. Il approcha son portable de son oreille mais Yusaku lui prit des mains et raccrocha aussitôt.

Conan lui lança un regard de tueur.

\- Rend le moi.

\- Non.

\- Co-chan, s'il te plait, écoute nous.

Conan soupira et se tue.

\- Je ne vais pas y allait par quatre chemins, commença Yusaku, tu as deux choix : soit j'envoie Haibara en prison pour complicité avec l'organisation, et tu sais que je peux le faire. Et dans ce cas-là, tu restes au Japon, tu restes à Teitan et tu restes détective, et même au FBI si ça t'amuse.

Il marqua un temps de pause, voyant l'expression de Conan.

\- Soit… tu nous suis en Amérique, tu coupes tout liens avec le Japon et t'as vie de détective et je laisse Ai en paix.

\- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?! Cria Conan.

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix… il ne pouvait pas laisser Ai entre les mains de son père.

\- En fait tu veux simplement savoir si je suis prêt à tout abandonner pour elle… et bien tu vas être content parce que oui, je vous suis et tu laisses Ai en paix. Par contre sache que mon respect pour toi est parti en fumée. Tu es encore mon père car je ne peux rien y changer mais maintenant tu n'es plus qu'un étranger.

\- Bien, déclara simplement Yusaku, mais quand je dis que tu coupes tout liens avec le Japon, je ne rigole pas. Tu n'auras plus aucun contact avec tes amis, ni avec la police, le FBI, ou même le fils Hattori, sans oublier le prof et Haibara. Tu ne seras plus détective, plus agents du FBI. Et saches que je connais la police Americaine et je leur dirais de ne pas te laisser enquêter.

La porte claqua faisant disparaître Yusaku, sa femme, Ran et son mari.

* * *

Voila voila cette fois c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitait pas a commenter


	26. Chapter 26

FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ENFIN! Wah ça fait trois semaines que je travaille sur ce chapitre... J'en peu plus! Bon il est beaucoup plus long que les autre (environ 3000 mots...), c'est pour ça que ça m'a pris autant de temps ( je savais pas comment l'arrêter plutôt...)

JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE!

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Chapitre 26 :

IMPORTANT : les dialogues écrits en _italique _sont des paroles en anglais et en normal bah en japonais...

~6 mois plus tard (ou 9 même, enfin la rentrée d'après quoi…)

Le grand bâtiment se dressa devant l'adolescent. Ce dernier soupira. La bâtisse était un simple bloc de béton posé parmi tous les autres dans une grande ville coupée par des routes. Du gris mélangé à du gris un peu plus foncé. L'adolescent emboita le pas de ses parents déjà dans la cour. Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment puis dans un bureau. Tout était tiré à quatre épingles, ne laissant pas une seule faille s'installer dans cet univers parfaitement carré. Une voix fit sursauter le jeune garçon.

\- _Bonjour, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vous remercie d'être venue plus tôt._

La famille acquiesça et s'exécuta.

\- _Au vu des résultats aux examens que votre fils a passé, il semblerait qu'il serait préférable qu'il passe en…_

\- _Il ne sautera pas de classe_, coupa immédiatement le père.

\- _Je comprends que cela puisse vous faire peur mais vu son niveau, il pourrait passer en dernière année de lycée, il va donc s'ennuyer en cours, _ajouta la dame.

\- _J'ai l'habitude ne vous en fait pas_, souffla le jeune brun.

Il jeta un regard vers son père pour observer sa réaction. Il ne fut pas dessus quand il vit le regard noir de son prédécesseur. Il ajouta un sourire à son visage déjà fier.

\- _Très-très bien… il faut simplement remplir le dossier et se sera tout._

Le père et la mère écrivirent dans chaque case, signèrent une dizaine de papier avant de les rendre à la directrice qui les feuilleta.

\- _Je vois que votre fils a besoins d'un traitement régulier et important, il faudra donc donner des médicaments à l'infirmière au cas où._

Ils passèrent près d'une heure dans le bureau, écoutant toutes sortes de conseils, d'obligations… À la fin de l'entretien, la directrice tendit un papier au collégien, il l'attrapa.

\- _Voilà, nous avons fini. Voici le plan du collège. Ta classe attend dans le couloir C._

Le brun et sa famille sortirent finalement du bureau.

Le jeune se dirigea, à l'aide de son plan parmi les couloirs noirs de monde. Il arriva finalement dans le fameux couloir C. Lui qui pensait que son ancienne classe était indisciplinée, apparemment il n'avait rien vu. Le bruit des bavardages, des ragots, et des chuchotements résonnaient dans tout le couloir, sans oublier les gloussements des filles qui se raconter les « merveilleuses » vacances qu'elle avait passées. Si elles savaient… lui ses vacances il les avait passés à crier sur son père et à se faire crier dessus en retour, à remplir toute sorte de paperasse, des clauses de confidentialité du FBI et surtout à trouver un moyen pour prendre contact avec sa vraie vie.

Il se posa contre le mur et attrapa son portable. Il passa son doigt sur l'écran regardant, désespérément sa liste de contacts complètement vide.

Un professeur fit finalement entrer toute la classe, faisant planer une gêne sur les nouveaux de la classe qui ne trouvait pas de place où s'installer. Trouver un siège ne fut pas le problème du jeune brun. Il s'installa sur la seule table encore libre au fond de la classe. Pendant l'heure, encore des papiers, des discours et des conseils bidon. La cloche sonna enfin.

\- _Salut_ ! interpella un blond

\- _Euh salut…_ répondit finalement le brun.

\- _Tu es bien Conan Kudo ? Moi c'est Mateo ! Enchanté !_

Il avait un grand sourire. Il tendit la main vers Conan, qui la dévisagea avant de finalement la serrer er lui rendre un faible sourire.

Un groupe de garçons se dirigèrent vers eux. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à un boy band, vous savez les mecs beaux gosses dans les séries. Et pourtant, leur comportement n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour, racontant des anecdotes, riant et essayant de faire rire leur nouvel « ami ».

Leurs rires rappelèrent vaguement sa rentrée en CP au jeune japonais. Les trois enfants qui lui couraient après, leurs grands sourires, leur rêve de détective… son rêve de détective… Mais… contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé sa vie de détective ne lui manquer pas temps que ça. Bien sûr il rêvait encore de poursuivre un criminel sous l'emblème de FBI, de tirer avec une arme, de ressentir juste une dernière fois le sentiment d'avoir sauvé quelqu'un… Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était…les gamins, Heiji, Akai, Jodie, James, Carmel, Agasa, les policiers, son collège, sa ville, son pays et plus que tout Haibara. Mais avait-il vraiment le droit de refaire sa vie comme ça ? De les oublier tous comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Pouvait-il vraiment effacer 27 ans de sa mémoire pour simplement que ses parents arrêtent de s'inquiéter ?!

Cette question… il se les était posés des milliers de fois, et n'avait trouvé qu'une seule réponse : Non, il ne les oubliait pas. Il allait se battre pour sa vie ! »

Un cri se fit soudain sortir de ses tourments :

\- _Eh ! Ça te dit de venir faire un foot ?! Il nous reste dix minutes de pause._

Mateo attrapa le bras de Conan, n'attendant pas sa réponse. Après tout, faire une partie de foot n'allait pas lui faire oublier son ancien lui. N'est-ce pas ?

Le groupe parti vers le terrain où ils retrouvèrent un second groupe, déjà près a joué. De nouvelles présentations, de nouveaux rires et de nouveaux « amis ».

Le match commença finalement. Conan courrait de tous les côtés depuis cinq minutes. Son souffle était de plus e plus court, ses jambes se fatiguaient ? Mais tout cela arriva un peu trop vite, ce n'était pas normal. Il s'écroula finalement au milieu du terrain. Il apporta sa main à sa poitrine, allaitant. Ses poumons se bloquèrent une petite seconde, se regonflant lui déchirant la poitrine. La douleur se propagea jusqu'à son cœur passant par chacune de ces veines.

Un groupe de garçons l'entoura rapidement, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient partie chercher l'infirmière. Mateo se faufila dans la foule et s'agenouilla auprès de son nouveau camarade.

\- _Co… Conan ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ! Eh !_

Sa voix laissée transparaitre son inquiétude.

\- _Mon… mon…sa…sac_, articula le brun dans un murmure à peine audible.

Plusieurs garçons allèrent cherche le dit sac fouillant dedans en courant. Ils trouvèrent finalement une seringue que leur prit Mateo des mains. Ce dernier la montrant vaguement à Conan qui acquiesça, comprenant la question muette.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Il se réveilla finalement dans une salle complètement blanche. Il devina facilement qu'on l'avait transporté à l'hôpital. Normal vu son état… Mais il détestait les hôpitaux… Il avait passé plus de 6 mois à passer de clinique en clinique, faisant toute sorte d'examen, pour trouver ce qui lui faisait faire ce genre de crise. Au final il s'était rappelé du produit doré qu'Arrack avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui injecter. Son père avait donc demandé un dernier service à Agasa, lui fabriquer un médicament. Il devait lui envoyer des doses du médicament tous les mois à une fausse adresse.

\- _OH ! Super ! T'es réveillé !_

Conan s'assit, se tourna et aperçu le blond juste à côté de lui.

\- _Mateo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?_

\- _Non j'ai demandé si je pouvais rester à tes cotes, et vu que le premier jour ils font une visite du bâtiment, ça ne me servira à rien. J'y suis depuis la 6ème… Mais euh… c'était quoi cette crise dont parler le médecin avec tes parents ?_

\- _C'est… c'est rien j'avais juste zappé de prendre mes médocs ce matin…_

\- _Et je sais que je suis un peu trop curieux… mais j'ai vu que tu avais plein de cicatrices sur les bras…_

Conan les regarda d'un coup d'œil et vit qu'ils étaient découverts. Il soupira et retomba lourdement sur le lit. Il afficha un sourire carnassier. S'il racontait à Mateo son passé, il pouvait être sure de ne jamais l'oublier et en prime ça ferait enrager son père.

Conan raconta tout son passé à Mateo (omettant évidemment le fait qu'il a en vrai 27 ans), lui montrant les différentes contusions qu'il avait sur le corps. Il détaillait même comment chacune d'entre elles s'était retrouver là, et grâce à quels instruments. Il voyait des grimaces se succéder sur le visage du blond. Mais pourtant ce dernier ne l'arrêter pas trop captiver par l'histoire. Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou si Conan était le plus grand mythomane de la planète mais en tout cas il était passionné.

\- _Et tu vois celles-là, il montra certaines plaîts sur son ventre, c'est une ceinture qui…_

Il fut coupé par le flaqua de la porte dans le mur.

\- _CONAN !_

\- _Papa ?_

Il observa son fils remettre en place son tee-shirt.

\- _Tu… Tu lui as montré ? _demanda Yusaku sans vraiment y croire.

\- _Et même expliquer une par une ! Pourquoi ?_

Un sourire presque enfantin éclaircit le visage.

~2 ans plus tard

Conan avait attendu cette rentrer avec impatience ! Enfin il passait en première, ça faisait 10 ans qu'il attendait ça ! Il avait tellement hâte de reprendre des cours normaux, et surtout de devoir réfléchir comme les autres, faire ses devoirs, apprendre ses leçons. Oui, il retrouvait enfin sa scolarité normale !

Il s'était levé de bonne heure et était tout de suite partis au lycée. Arriver, il passa dans son club pour saluer ses entraineurs, voir les membres de son équipe… Et là, la cloche sonna, annotant enfin le début de l'année scolaire. Il se dirigea vers sa classe, filière S, où il retrouva la plupart de ses amis. Des salutations par-ci par-là des rencontres, des anecdotes plus ou moins inventées. Bizarrement il adorait cette ambiance.

Bien qu'il ne connaisse que la moitié de sa classe, presque toute son équipe de foot était là, dont Mateo et le « boys bande », comme il aimait les appeler. Oui il avait réussi à se créer une vie normale, et il adorer ça. Non pas qu'il n'aimerait pas retrouver son ancienne vie, mais un peu de calme fait toujours du bien.

Le professeur arriva finalement et les fit entrer en classe. Il s'installa avec Mateo au deuxième rang. Le professeur fit l'appel, quand :

\- _Ai Haibara ?_

Choqué. C'était mot. Il était choqué. Il ne faisait plus attention à son ami qui lui parler.

\- _Oui, _répondit presque timidement une voix au fond de la classe.

Le brun se retourna aussi vite que son cou lui permit, vers la rouquine qui ne sassait de lui sourire. Elle ? Co-comment ? Si sa fierté ne l'en empêchait pas, il aurait fondu en larmes. Trois ans ! Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle. Mais elle ne devrait pas être là ! Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas changé de nom ? Y avait-il un problème ? Était-elle recherchée ? Où le cherchait-elle ?  
Des millions de questions tournées en rond dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était redevenue exactement comme Shiho. Ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux roux, ses petites boucles lui tombant légèrement sur les épaules, son insolence et ce fameux sourire dont elle avait le secret. Habillait simplement, un pull bleu large avec un Jean slim et des bottines. Il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir déjà vu habiller autrement que dans son uniforme depuis leur entrée au collège.

Conan passa son heure perdu dans ses pensées n'écoutant rien au cours. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il fut le premier à se lever ce faisant au passage réprimander par le professeur. Il se posa sur les côtés de la porte contre le mur du couloir voyant tous les autres sortir. Le blond s'arrêta devant lui.

\- _T'as vu la nouvelle. Elle est bien foutue_, fit-il remarquer au blond un grand sourire affiché sur le visage.

\- _Oui il l'avait vu, j'ai pas pu la louper…_

Ai se leva lentement et rangea ses affaires. Une fille brune s'approcha d'elle.

\- _Salut, moi c'est Taylor._

\- _Salut…_

\- _Tu… tu viens d'où ?_

\- _Japon._

\- _Sérieux ! Comme Conan ! Euh c'est le beau gosse asiatique du premier rang, je pense que tu l'as vu._

\- _Oui je l'ai vu…_

\- _D'ailleurs évite de le regarder comme tu as fait, sinon tu vas t'attirer les foudres des filles qui veulent sortir avec lui depuis la troisième. Même si apparemment il serait plus intéressé par toi_, railla la brune.

Ai eut un rictus moqueur. Évidemment il avait du succès même ici…

\- _Je ferais attention…_

Les deux filles sortirent de la salle. Elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant Conan et le blond discuter.

\- _Hey les gars c'est la nouvelle, Ai_, déclara Taylor.

Les deux japonais se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes semblant se prendre la tête silencieusement. Taylor et le blond se regardèrent voyants la tension entre les deux vieilles connaissances.

\- _Euh… vous semblait vous connaître… vous vous êtes rencontré au Japon ?_demanda timidement le blond.

\- _Ouais c'est en quelque sorte ma…_

« Ta ? » pensa Haibara

\- _Ma… une amie d'enfance, on était en primaire et au collège ensemble…_

Ai leva les yeux au ciel. Mais après tout c'est vrai qu'il n'était jamais « officiellement » sortit ensemble… La brune se retourna vers Ai avec un grand sourire.

\- _Mais alors tu connais Conan depuis longtemps ! Il était comment avant ?! Je suis sure qu'il était encore plus drôle que maintenant. Viens je vais te présenter aux autres filles !_

Taylor attrapa le bras d'Ai et la tira vers la cour sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Conan soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir assis au sol les genoux repliés sur son torse.

\- _Attend, « une amie d'enfance », une rousse… me dit pas que c'est elle?_ Demanda son ami resté avec lui.

Le brun secoua affirmativement la tête.

Conan scruta la cour. Il approcha d'un pas rapide d'un petit groupe de fille.

\- _Excusez-moi je vous l'emprunte, dit-il seulement en tirant Ai dans un couloir vide, ne faisant pas attention aux râlements des filles._

Il la plaqua contre le mur ses mains se chaque côté de sa tête, la fixant froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!prononça-t-il tout aussi froidement.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça ! Pourquoi t'es parti sans prévenir ! Pas un message, pas un appel en trois ans ! Rien ! Personne ne savait où tu étais !

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Demanda calmement Conan.

\- Le kid t'a vu pendant un de ses vols à New York, j'ai ensuite vu qu'Agasa envoyer régulièrement des colis aux Etats-Unis et le FBI m'a aidé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as quitté les Japon, le FBI, on ne parle même plus de toi dans les journaux !

\- C'est compliquer, affirma Conan en détournant les yeux.

Il ne devait pas lui dire, il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire.

\- C'est compliquer ?! Cites moi une seule chose qui n'est pas compliquée dans notre vie ! Je viens d'une organisation criminelle qui essayait de te tuer, tu t'es fait torturer deux fois pour nous défendre, on a, tous les deux, fait partie du FBI, et on a tous les deux dix ans de moins que ce que l'on devait avoir ! En quoi c'est simple tout ça ? Alors s'il te plait dit moi ! Juste dit moi pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule au Japon pour partir ici avec tes parents ?!

\- Mon père… il ne supportait plus ce qui m'arrivait et m'as fait du chantage. Pour résumé s'était soit tu allais en prison, soit je partais et j'abandonnais tout, le FBI, le Japon, mes amis, la vie de détectives… Et tu peux te douter ce que j'ai choisis.

Ai resta silencieuse, pendant trois ans elle avait imaginé toute sorte d'explication. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il avait fait ça pour la protéger de son père. Ils se fixèrent plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie les fasse réagir.

Conan entra dans une grande maison

\- Maman ? Je suis rentré !

\- Ah Co-chan ! Je t'ai mis tes affaires de foot dans le salon !

\- Ok, merci.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit la bise à sa mère prenant au passage une tartine.

\- Ah ! Ton père t'attend dans ta chambre, il veut te parler ! Cria Yukiko en voyant son fils se poser devant la télé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore, marmonna l'adolescent.

Arriver dans sa chambre, il aperçut son père assis sur son lit. Il se posa contre le mur les croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Il paraît que tu as été au vol du KID.

\- Et ?

\- Tu as déjà oublié notre accord ? Je croyais que tu avais meilleur mémoire…

Conan soupira et s'apprêta à sortir.

\- Tiens.

Yusaku lança une gélule qu'attrapa Conan et la mit précieusement dans sa poche.

\- N'oublie pas de la prendre avant ton entrainement, ajouta l'écrivain d'un ton plus doux que les autres.

\- _Conan ! T'es en retard !_ Prononça le blond du lycée.

\- _Ah Mateo ! Désolé fallait que je récupère mon traitement ! Je vais me changer !_ Cria Conan faisant des grands signes.

Il se dirigea vers son casier. Une pile de lettres tomba en avalanche sur ses pieds. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Encore les filles…_ marmonna-t-il.

Il attrapa les enveloppes et les fourra dans son casier quand il aperçut des signes Japonais. Ça ne pouvait être qu_'elle_. Toutes. Elles étaient toutes en Japonais. Il sourit. Il en ouvrit une. Seule la signature était écrite en lettres de l'alphabet occidental.

Il lut la première : « L'absence est un gouffre au bord duquel on se tient, vacillant. Rien ne sert de crier, car la voix revient en écho. Le vide est si profond qu'il résume le monde. Et il nous semble n'avoir d'autres choix que de nous y jeter. Haibara Ai »

Conan rangea soigneusement toutes les enveloppes dans ses affaires, dans son casier et sortit en tenue de foot.

\- _T'en a mis du temps…Faudrait pas faire attendre tes supportrices Dom Juan…_

Conan se retourna et aperçu un groupe de filles lui faire de grands signes. Il leva les yeux aux ciels. Il continua de regarder les gradins jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une rouquine. Elle lui sourit. Un sourire qu'il lui rendit immédiatement.

\- _J'en suis sure maintenant que je n'ai aucune chance avec la nouvelle_… prononça Mateo un grand sourire fière séparant son visage en deux.

* * *

Voila! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, il y aura plus de précisions, d'AMOUR et de discussions entre les personnage dans le prochain chapitre.

Lâchez un com's si ça vous chante, ça me fera hyper plaisir! Salut a la prochaine!


	27. Chapter 27

AU MON DIEU JE SUIS TROP TROP DÉSOLÉ! Vraiment, j'ai pris du retard sur tout...  
En tout cas je vous remercie de toujours me suivre (même avec tous le temps que je met...)  
Bon je m'excuse encore et vous laisse lire en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira...  
BONNE LECTURE

* * *

IMPORTANT : les dialogues écrits en _italique _sont des paroles en anglais et en normal bah en japonais... (Ouais je vais le mettre à chaque fois ^^)

Ca recommençait. Il avait mal.

Un ballon roula doucement vers cages attisant au final dans les gants du gardien. Le jeu s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas normal. Le ballon était dans les pieds du plus expert de toute l'équipe, il n'aurait as du le perdre de cette façon. En effet quelque chose n'allait pas. Conan s'était écroulé sur le terrain se tenant le maillot. Son point se serait de plus en plus. Ses ongles se plantaient dans sa paume.

Une foule accourut autour de lui. D'abord son équipe, suivit de par ses « groupies », pour finir par des professeurs et élèves qui passaient par là. Mateo ne prit même pas la peine de voir l'état de son ami, il se précipita vers les vestiaires, bousculant une dizaine de personnes. Sa course effrénée aurait pu être comique si la situation n'était pas celle d'un élève qui suffoquait.

Arrivé, il passa la main sur les casiers et s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla dans le sac de Kudo.

\- _Rah, mais pourquoi t'as autant de papier dans ton sac de sport ?!_ ralla le blond

Il jeta tous les papiers par terre trouvant, enfin, ce qu'il cherchait. Il l'attrapa et se remit à courir vers le terrain, sans ramasser le bazar qu'il avait mis. Il se faufila dans la foule et planta l'aiguille dans le corps agonisant. Conan se cama et se détendit aussitôt. Il toussa reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Un rire échappa de sa gorge.

\- _La prochaine fois court un peu plus vite_, railla le jeune japonais.

\- _La prochaine fois je te laisse étouffer !_

Mateo tendit une main à Conan qui l'empoigna et se releva. Conan fut aussitôt assailli de questions sur son état, sur la cause de cette crise. Au final il répondait seulement par un « je vais bien » accompagné par un sourire.

\- _Je pense que l'entrainement est fini pour toi aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois n'oublie pas de prendre ton traitement_, annonça son coach.

Kudo acquiesça, comprenant bien évidemment le point de vue de son entraineur. Même si après avoir pris son médicament, techniquement, il ne pouvait pas refaire une crise ; un professeur digne de ce nom n'aurait pas l'imprudence de faire rejouer un malade. Déjà que faire du sport dans son état n'était pas très conseillé.

La foule repartit petit à petit et l'entrainement reprit son cours. Mateo accompagna son camarade dans les vestiaires. Conan aperçu tous ces affaires par terre. Il leva les yeux au ciel et les fourra dans son sac avant de récupérer ses vêtements.

\- _Et ben… C'est pourquoi cette fois ?_ demanda le blond

\- _De ?_

\- _Bah pourquoi t'as pas pris ton médoc, alors que t'es arrivé en retard spécialement pour lui._

\- _Euh…je…je sais plus_, déclara Conan en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air stupide.

Blanc…

\- _J'espère que ce n'est pas moi la cause, déclara ironiquement une voix venant de la porte_.

\- _Ai ?! Ça va je te dérange pas ? Tu ne vois pas que je me change ?_ demanda le brun restant pour autant torse nu avec les mains sur les hanches

La rouquine émit un petit couinement, qui semblait être un rire.

\- _Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois en calson mon cher Kudo. _

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Conan et Ai, puis Ai et Conan.

\- _NON ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! On avait 7 ans !_ voulu rattrapait.

\- _Ouais fin' c'est quand même arriver une fois,_ renchérit la rousse.

Les yeux du blond ressemblaient à deux balles rebondissantes prêtes à…rebondir… dans toute la salle.

\- _Alors tu ne contredis pas ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je contredise, évidemment que je t'ai déjà embrassé. J'étais amoureux de toi…_ expliqua calmement le brun finissant, enfin, de se rhabiller.

\- _Etait ?_ firent Mateo et Haibara simultanément.

Le brun roula des yeux et souffla.

\- _Evidemment ça fait trois ans qu'on s'est pas vus…_

\- _A qui la faute_, chuchota Ai dans sa barbe rousse inexistante.

\- _Ouais bah, vu comment tu l'as regardé, je ne pense pas qu'un autre ai l'occasion de l'approcher, et vu que t'as jamais laissé une fille t'approcher…moi je dis ça je dis rien…_ fit remarquer le blond.

\- _Ouais bah dit rien…_

Les joues de Conan prirent une légèrement teinte rouge l'obligeant à se retourner et faire mine de rangée des affaires. Ai afficha son fameux sourire mit heureux, mit sadique.

Evidemment qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'il pense à elle, ou au Japon. Il avait essayé des milliards de technique pour contacter son pays natal. Il avait même pensé y retourner, mais son père le retrouverait facilement. Et puis…il y avait cette peur qui lui tordait les entrailles. Le Japon lui faisait peur. Dès qu'il pensait à y retourner quelque chose se nouait dans son estomac. Un stress s'emparait de lui, remontant vers son cœur et les ses poumons. Il s'était même surpris à trembler juste à cette pensé.

Une sonnerie sortit Conan de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la sonnerie de fin de cours mais d'une annonce.

.DUM…

Une voix féminine s'annonça.

\- _Kudo Conan est attendu dans le bureau de madame Tramier. Veuillez-vous presser, votre père vous attend._

Les yeux de Conan roulèrent une nouvelle fois. Il attrapa son sac et le jeta sur son épaule.

\- _Si mon père te voit, prépares-toi à courir_, railla Conan en sortant de la salle.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice. Arriver dans le couloir, Conan rappela à Mateo de ne jamais parler d'Ai devant son père. Ce dernier acquiesça simplement.

Ils s'avancèrent.

\- _Ah ! Kudo ! Votre père vient vous chercher au vu des évènements survenus pendant votre entrainement_, annonça une grande femme stricte.

\- Hm…

Conan se dirigea avec Mateo vers la sortit, sachant que son père le suivrait. Il dit au revoir à son camarade et se dirigea vers la voiture de son père.

Ils montèrent et partirent. Un silence s'installa rapidement. Un silence que Yusaku n'hésita pas à rompre.

\- Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise, sinon…

\- Sinon QUOI ?! Le coupa Conan. Tu me feras quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire pire que ce qu'on m'a déjà fait !

L'écrivain écarquilla les yeux et se tut. Il n'avait rien à redire. Oui son fils avait souffert pendant des années et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Pendant tout ce temps il n'avait rien fait, il avait laissé faire. Alors oui, maintenant, il préférait avoir un fils qui le détestait et le méprisait, que de le voir encore une fois complètent perdu, effacé, blessé, torturé. Il avait été égoïste en laissant son fils de 15 ans seuls, irresponsable en le laissant affronter une organisation en entrant dans une autre.

Il avait surement détruit sa vie, mais son côté père avait repris le dessus. Maintenant, il le voyait rire aux blagues stupides d'un blondinet, il se voyait se donner du mal dans un sport au lieu de s'acharnait à vouloir tuer ces corbeaux.

Son fils le détestait, mais il était heureux de voir qu'il gardait tout de même sa mère près de lui. Cette fois il n'était pas seul. Yusaku prit la parole :

\- Nous ne sommes pas là ce soir… J'ai une enquête importante et ta mère sort avec des amies. Je ne rentrerais que demain après-midi et ta mère tard ce soir. Alors… s'il te plaît…soit sage.

Conan jeta un regard surpris vers son père. Sa voix était éteinte et inquiète.

Il savait que son père ne faisait pas ça pour lui gâcher la vie, au contraire, c'était pour qu'il est le droit de vivre. Et il avait vécu pendant deux. Deux où il avait eu une vie normale. Non pas que ça ne lui plaise pas… mais de l'action… il manquait de l'action. Il manquait cette adrénaline, cette fierté. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner la manière dont son père s'y était pris.

\- Ça marche… répondit simplement Conan.

Enfin seul. Ses deux parents partis, il pouvait enfin passer une soirée tranquille devant un bon film policier. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien d'années il n'avait pas passé une soirée sans ses deux parents.

Il devait être vers 22h quand Conan entendit un bruit sourd venant de sa chambre. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi le dérangeait-on pendant sa soirée ?

Il se leva vaguement du canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre. De toute façon c'était soit le vent, soit encore un chat errant. Absolument rien d'intéressant ne se passait dans son quartier de bourg…

Il entra finalement. Rien… Surement le vent.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de claquer la porte et de se diriger vers la fenêtre qu'il ferma.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre au niveau de la porte. Conan se retourna en sursaut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devenant deux ronds au milieu de son visage. Un petit rire amusé par la mâchoire de Conan qui trainait au sol raisonna dans la chambre.

\- Fait attention, tu vas faire tomber ta mâchoire !

\- A-Ai ? mais…mais que ? Mais t'es complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ! Imagine que ce soit mon père qui soit entré !

\- Bah vu comment tu cries tes parents ne sont pas là…

\- Et puis tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus discrète ! T'as entendu le bruit que t'as fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi c'est Mateo…

\- Ma-Mateo ?!

Conan ouvrit la fenêtre qu'il venait de fermer et passa la tête dehors. Le blond apparut devant ses yeux. Il attendait patiemment contre un mur.

\- C'est lui qui m'a montré la fenêtre de ta chambre, ajouta Haibara.

Conan soupira et passa sa main sur son visage. Il entendit finalement la voix de Mateo :

\- _Bon moi je dois rentrer, faite pas de bêtise !_

Le japonais regarda son ami partir en courant, et soupira une énième fois. Il se tourna vers Ai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Faut qu'on parle.

Conan s'assit sur son lit, il détestait quand elle était aussi sérieuse. Ai le rejoignit et commença :

\- Mateo m'a dit qu'il était au courant ?

Conan acquiesça.

\- Je lui ai tout dit sauf le fait qu'on ait en réalité 27 ans, ça aurait fait un peu trop…

Conan continua de raconter ce qu'il avait fait durant ces trois ans. Rien de bien passionnant. Il avait simplement vécu au calme dans une ville des États-Unis, comme un lycéen lambda. Evidemment, il avait une grande maison dans un quartier parfait, il s'achetait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait, grâce à l'argent de ses parents mais également de la sienne. Oui, c'était seulement un lycéen normal plein aux as.

Mais ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était ce qu'elle était devenue. Apparemment elle était toujours au FBI. Il l'avait affecté au bureau des États-Unis le temps de retrouver Conan. Elle était devenue forte, surement plus que lui. Elle vivait toujours avec le prof, était dans la même classe que les gamins.

Conan la fixait maintenant depuis quelques minutes dans les yeux, acquiesçant seulement par moments. Il se rapprocha inconsciemment de sa camarade, gardant son regard au plus profond du sien.

\- Je… je voudrais tester quelque chose, prononça doucement Conan, interrompant par la même occasion Haibara.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par ajouter : « Ferme les yeux ».

Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Le « teste » n'était qu'une excuse. Mais elle s'exécuta et ferma ses paupières. Elle en rêvait elle aussi.

Conan se rapprochait de plus en plus, fixant avec une envie folle les lèvres de son amie. Il sella finalement leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Qu'il en avait rêvé de ses deux pétales rosés s'accrochant aux siens, de la valse que dansaient langoureusement leurs langues, de leurs dents s'entrechoquant dans un mouvement trop brusque.

La chaleur de leur baiser coula le long de leurs gorges, s'insinua dans chaque veine, chaque organe, chaque cellule de leur corps, gagnant petit à petit leur cœur. Une colonie d'insecte avait fait leur nid dans leur estomac, procurant aux deux adolescents une sensation étrange.

Ils étaient bien. Rien au monde n'auraient pu les déranger.

Ils se séparèrent finalement par manque d'aire. Leurs visages à quelque centimètre. Leurs yeux se dévorant l'un l'autre.

Conan était maintenant en califourchon sur Ai, qui était allongée sur le lit.

\- C'est confirmé, je suis toujours fou de toi, murmura Conan.

Un tendre sourire apparu sur le visage d'Ai. Elle entoura le cou de Conan de ses bras et s'approcha de lui, lui volant ainsi un baiser.

Yukiko sortit difficilement de son lit. Elle passa la main sur son visage mal réveillé.

\- Je ne rentrerais plus jamais à 4 heures… marmonna-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 7H

Il fallait qu'elle aille réveiller Conan. Elle mit sa robe de chambre, ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Elle l'ouvrit, bailla et prononça d'une voix fatiguée :

\- Co-chan, lèves-toi.

Aucune réaction au sein du lit. Elle se rapprocha et voulut secouer l'épaule de son fils, mais aperçut des petits cheveux roux dépasser de la couette.

Les yeux de Conan s'ouvrir finalement.

\- Maman ?

Il bailla et voulu se retourner vers sa mère mais… il se rappela soudain la veille…

\- MAMAN !

La petite tète rousse bougea quelque peu et se plaignit.

\- Kudo ! Arrête de faire du bruit…

Elle se releva un peu, et aperçu Yukiko qui dévisageait son fils.

\- Euh bonjours madame Kudo… vous êtes bien réveillé ? déclara-t-elle avec une petite touche ironique.

Conan se redressa, faisant dépasser son torse du lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains, marmonna un truc du genre « Je suis mort… ».

\- Habillez-vous, je vous attends en bas pour le petit déjeuner…

* * *

Voila voila... maintenant je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps a sortir le prochain ( le contrat des deux semaines est plus trop respecter...)

Bon bah voila j'espère que ça vous a plu... hésitez pas a commenter


	28. Chapter 28

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JE SUIS A L'HEURE! \O/

Merci Sylkabe pour ta review. ^^

AAAAAH TRES IMPORTANT!

J'ai des idées pour la suite de la fiction, mais je voudrait savoir si vous préférait que je les mettent dans cette fiction, pour êtes sure qu'elle continue encore, ou si je met les idées dans une nouvelle fic après avoir fini celle ci... voila voila je voudrait bien avoir votre avis.

Du coup je me dit que ce serait bien dans cette fic car l'histoire est déjà formé et le couple aussi ( enfin plus ou moins...), mais en même temps j'ai peur que si la fic est trop longue ca vous lasse, ou que vous trouviez que je m'éloigne trop de l'histoire d'origine... voila voila

* * *

Chapitre 28

IMPORTANT : les dialogues écrits en _italique _sont des paroles en anglais et en normal bah en japonais... (Ouais je vais le mettre à chaque fois ^^)

Yukiko était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était complètement perdue, que devait-elle faire ? Choisir son fils ou son mari ? Mais si son mari n'était pas au courant, il ne ferait rien, et ne se douterait de rien et son fils serait heureux… Mais en même temps s'il l'apprenait comment prendrait il le fait que sa femme ne lui ai rien dit ? La considèrerait-il comme un traitre ? Pourrait-il comprendre qu'elle ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils ?

Cela faisait presque cinq minutes que Yukiko s'acharnait sur la même tomate. Ce pauvre fruit était en bouilli. Elle reprit finalement ses esprits dans un soupire et ferma les boîtes de bento qu'elle venait de préparer.

\- Yukiko-san ? Excusez-moi mais je n'ai que mes vêtements de la veille et… prononça une petite voix dans le dos de la « cuisinière ».

Elle se retrouva et aperçu Ai juste derrière elle en culotte dans une chemise à son fils. La rouquine écarta les bars en croix montrant à quel point la chemise était grande pour elle.

\- Et c'est qu'il a grandi Kudo-kun en trois ans… ajouta-t-elle

Yukiko afficha un sourire attendri. Non elle ne pouvait pas gâcher le bonheur de son fils. Et puis, elle l'avait toujours bien aimé cet Ai. De toute façon, les hommes en noir avaient été envoyés en prison ou étaient mort, il ne pouvait plus rien arriver à son fils. En plus il n'était plus au FBI ni même détective. Ce n'est pas une petite amourette qui allait le mettre en danger…

\- Je vais te chercher des vêtements à moi, il devrait t'aller.

De son côté Conan chercher sa chemise dans la salle de bain, dans sa chambre, dans la chambre de ses parents quand finalement sa mère arriva.

\- Je…euh… je cherchais ma chemise, bafouilla-t-il

\- Elle est dans le salon, dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Ah…merci…

Il descendit en trombe dans le salon et commença à chercher sa chemise, quand il aperçut finalement Ai assise à la table de la cuisine. Il lui jeta un léger cout d'œil sans vraiment la regarder et continua de chercher sa chemise.

\- Eh ! Haibara, t'aurais pas vu ma chemise par hasard, elle est blanche et…

\- Celle-là ? demanda-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui un grand sourire sur le visage.

Conan leva le visage vers elle et rougit immédiatement.

\- Bah alors Kudo ? On n'est pas habitué à voir une fille comme ça ?

\- Rend-la-moi…

\- Ok, répondit-elle en commençant à enlever un bouton.

\- MAIS VA T'HABILLER AVANT !

Yukiko redescendit à ce moment et rigola. Conan se retourna vers elle aussi rouge la tomate en bouilli qui trône maintenant au fond de la poubelle.

\- Haha, voilà des vêtements Ai-chan, mais n'oublie pas de récupérer les teints, faudrait pas que Yusaku les voie.

Conan la regarda choqué.

\- Tu ?

\- Non Co-chan je ne vais rien dire à ton père, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- _HEY ! Conan ! Ai !_

Conan sortit de ses pensées et regarda Mateo qui l'appelait depuis la grille du lycée.

\- _Alors, vous sortez finalement ensemble ?!_

\- _Oui, _répondit simplement Ai.

\- _QUOI ? NON ! _la repris Conan.

\- _Ah bon ? Même avec ce qui s'est passé hier ? _renchérir-t-elle. _Ça veut dire que je peux aller voir n'importe quel autre garçon tu t'en fiche ?_

_Conan haussa les épaules._

\- _Ok, Mateo, t'es libre ce soir ? Ça te dit un ciné ?_

\- _Hein ? Euh ouai…_

\- _QUOI non ! Ok, ok t'as gagné on sort ensemble… _céda finalement Conan.

\- _J'ai entendu dire que la nouvelle et Conan sortent ensemble…_

\- _Sérieux ?_

\- _Ouais c'est trop bizarre, normalement il les rejette toute…_

\- _Il paraît qu'ils se connaissent depuis hyper longtemps._

\- _Wah la chance !_

Et ce fut ça toute la journée. Des ragots circulèrent dans tout le lycée. Mais bizarrement, aucune déformation ne fut créée dans ce téléphone arabe géant. Toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient étaient vraies. Ils sortaient bien ensemble, ils se connaissaient bien depuis l'enfance (même si c'était leur deuxième enfance...), certains avaient même soutiré des informations à Mateo comme quoi ils avaient dormi ensemble la nuit dernière. Et d'autres en déduisaient qu'il s'était obligatoirement passé quelque chose cette fameuse nuit.

Conan rentra finalement chez lui, et soupira le plus fort possible. Il entra dans la cuisine et aperçu Sonoko, Ran et leurs maris respectifs.

\- Gamin !

\- Vous êtes déjà là ? prononça Conan en s'approchant du frigo ne prenant même pas la peine de sire bonjours.

Ils venaient presque tous les soirs manger avec eux. Araide, Ran, Sonoko et Makoto.

\- Oka-san est là ?

\- Ouai elle est en haut avec Yusaku-san, déclara Ran.

Une expression inquiète s'installa un instant sur son visage mais il se ravisa rapidement. De toute façon sa mère lui avait promis qu'elle ne dirait rien, et il serait mort à la seconde même où il avait mis le pied chez lui si son père était au courant.

\- Plus important gamin, commença Sonoko, alors comme ça t'a une copine ?

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu sais la rumeur à circuler jusqu'à la fac, vous êtes célèbre.

\- Mais mais…

\- Alors comment elle s'appelle ? Comment elle est ? Elle est de quelle origine ?

\- SONOKO ! la repris Ran

Elle ne savait pas… elle savait jusque qu'il avait une copine. Mais quand même ça ne datait que de ce matin ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution…

\- Faut que je passe un coup de fil…déclara simplement Conan.

Sonoko continua de le charrier mais il n'écoutait déjà plus.

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'une voix décroche finalement.

\- Allo, mon chéri ?

\- Sérieux ? Chéri ? répondit Conan

\- Oh ça va je rigole, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On est mal, la rumeur est allé jusqu'à la fac…

\- Quelle rumeur ? prononça une voix grave dans le dos de Conan.

Ce dernier frissonna. Il n'y avait que deux personne qui était encore en vie et qui arrivait à lui faire peur : Arrack (évidemment), et son propre père.

\- Oh c'est rien…

\- C'est qui au téléphone ? Mateo ?

Conan acquiesça et regarda son père partir vers la cuisine. C'est impressionnant comme il pouvait être effrayant devant lui et si… gentil ( ?) devant les autres. Il souriait toujours de la même façon et pourtant il était sincère. Mais devant son fils, il contenait ce sourire.

Conan raccrocha finalement disant à Ai qu'ils en parleraient demain. Il dina avec sa « famille » évitant le plus possible le sujet de sa petite amie avec l'aide de sa mère. Mais Sonoko était persistante.

\- Aller dit-nous gamin !

\- Dire quoi ? demanda Yusaku.

\- Tu ne l'as même pas dit à tes parents ? Votre fils a une petite copine !

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. L'écrivain se retourna immédiatement vers son fils, abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils avec une fille (en couple en tout cas). Shinichi était toujours fourré avec Ran et n'était sorti avec aucune fille, trop amoureux de son amie d'enfance. Et Conan toujours avec Ai, et n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement sortir avec elle, niant en bloc ses sentiments pour elle (faut dire qu'elle faisait la même chose de son côté…).

Mais alors avec qui pouvait-il bien sortir ? Il était encore amoureux de la scientifique, tout le monde le savait, ça se voyait. Les rares fois où il parlait d'elle, ses yeux brillaient. Ce pourrait-il que ?

\- Ai-chan ?

Quand Yusaku eut prononcé ce nom, Yukiko et Conan se pétrifièrent de peur et les autres ne dirent rien connaissant, évidemment, toute l'histoire.

Il se leva et plaqua ses mains sur la table.

\- CONAN !

Le concerné ne répondit pas.

\- SHINICHI KUDO ! NE ME DIT PAS QUE C'EST ELLE ?!

Quand son père utilisait son vrai nom, c'est qu'il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment en colère. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à ses invités. Ran et Araide ne réagirent pas le sachant depuis bien longtemps et Makoto ne le connaissait même pas ce fameux Shinichi, mais Sonoko, elle était perdue.

\- Wah ! Tu connais encore ce nom ?! Je croyais que Shinichi était mort ?! Je croyais que l'on avait plus le droit de prononcer son nom ! cria Conan.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de le tuer ! renchérit Yusaku.

\- Tu crois que j'avais le choix ?! La fille que j'aimais était mariée, dit-il en montrant, la fille à qui je tenais le plus était recherché ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Alors arrête de me reprocher d'avoir tué ton fils !

Un blanc pesa sur la tablée.

Sonoko était perdue. Ce qu'elle venait de comprendre était que Conan avait été amoureux de Ran et que Ai était rechercher, et qu'en plus il avait tué Shinichi. Mais en même temps, Yusaku l'avait appelé par le prénom de son ami disparut…

Yusaku se calma à la dernière phrase. Alors son fils croyait vraiment que lui regrettait Shinichi ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je regrette Shinichi à tes dépens ? Vous êtes la même personne ! Arrête de vous différencier ! Vous êtes exactement pareil ! Le même corps, la même intelligence, les mêmes passions, tous les deux amoureux de leurs amies d'enfances ! La seule chose qui vous différencie c'est ces foutues lunettes !

Ok alors là Sonoko était paumé au plus haut point. C'en était trop pour elle.

\- Ces lunettes comme tu dis, elles font toutes la différence ! Alors que Shinichi était un gamin arrogant, qui se croyait invisible. Conan, a connu les souffrances de la guerre, la torture, de la mort ! Shinichi ne connaissait rien !

\- C'est simplement deux parties de toi, deux parties de ta vie. Et c'est justement parce que tu as trop souffert en tant que Conan que je ne veux pas que tu revoies celle qui a tout déclenché.

\- Mais…

Le téléphone sonna coupant Conan qui se leva et alla décrocher.

\- _Allo ? Conan Kudo ?_ prononça une voix d'homme au bout du fils

\- _Oui lui-même._

\- _Excusez-nous de vous déranger à cette heure, mais un de nos nouveaux détenus, a le droit à une visite et il nous a donné votre nom._

\- _Un détenu ? De qui s'agit-il ?_

\- _Roy Powell._

« _Powell_ » ? Il connaissait ce nom, mais qui ? En tout cas ce qui est sure c'est qu'il ne connaît pas de Roy.

\- _Je suis désolé mais je ne connais pas cet homme._

\- _Il a dit que vous le connaissiez sous le nom de… euh…_

Conan entendit des papiers se froisser, l'homme devait chercher le faux nom du détenu.

\- _Ah oui voilà, il dit que bous les connaissait sous le nom de « Arrack_ ».


	29. Chapter 29

IMPORTANT : les textes qui sont entre :****...****, sont des visions de Conan, des sortes de cauchemars

Chapitre 29

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une prison. C'était l'un des seuls endroits qu'il détestait. Ce bâtiment enfermait des centaines de criminels, les pires phénomènes d'une espèce déjà bien coupable.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie d'y aller. Démasquer les meurtriers lui suffisait, il n'était pas nécessaire de les accompagner jusqu'au bout du voyage sordide qu'était leur incarcération.

Mais alors pourquoi se dirigeait-il en ce moment même vers ce bâtiment ? Pourquoi avait-il tant insiste pour y aller ?

Pour être sure qu'Arrack croupissait au fond de l'une de ces cellules miteuses ? Sûrement.

Pour défier une nouvelle fois l'autorité de son père ? Possible

Pour voir l'homme, qui lui avait fait vivre des choses qu'il ne devrait même pas imaginer, soumit devant lui ? C'était évidemment la raison la plus probable.

Il voulait le voir attaché à une chaise comme lui l'avait été. Le voir privé de sa liberté. Voile les cernes sur son visage grisâtre.

Le fameux bâtiment se dressa derrière le pare-brise de la voiture qu'occupé Yusaku et son fils. L'adolescent se pencha vers la fenêtre curieux. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta finalement, il hésita un instant et posa sa main tremblante sur le poignée et ouvrit finalement la portière.

En silence, lui et son père se dirigèrent vers la grande porte où se trouvaient de vieilles connaissances. Conan serra la main de l'homme et salua de la main la femme.

\- Eh bien, tu as grandi, cool kid !

Le dit « cool kid » lui répondit par sourire. Yusaku salua vaguement les deux adultes ne leur prêtant aucune attention.

\- Jodie-sensei ! C'est bon ils sont prêts ! Cria une voix venant de sortir de la porte.

C'est finalement Ai qui apparut sous les yeux écarquillés de son nouveau copain et son père. Akai, le second adulte donc, lui sourit tendrement comme à une petite sœur.

\- Parfait ! S'exclama Jodie dans un parfait accent anglais.

Ai observa un instant Yusaku qui la regardait mal et sourit.

\- Vous savez, je ne vais pas manger votre fils, je ne fais que sortir avec lui, affirma-t-elle amusée.

Akai regarda Conan semblant le féliciter silencieusement. Yusaku soupira, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire, même sa femme les encourageait…

Haibara s'approcha de Conan et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

\- Ne dis pas bonjours surtout.

Conan leva les yeux au ciel et afficha un léger rictus avant de se pencher vers les lèvres de sa nouvelle petite-amie, ajoutant un « Bonjour » au moment de se séparer. Après les moqueries, plus ou moins drôle de Jodie, le groupe fut pousser par un Yusaku plus que presser.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le bâtiment.

Ils passèrent d'abord par l'accueil où les attendait un policier. Un grand couloir se présenta, ensuite devant eux, couper par plusieurs portes en métal.

Les bruits de pas raisonnaient. Le son des clés en métal rebondissaient sur les murs blancs. Les uniformes des gardiens frottaient à chacun de leurs pas. Les portes claquaient dans leur dos. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans ce couloir, plus un sentiment d'étouffement et de mal-être s'immisçait jusqu'au cœur de Conan. Ses mains tremblaient. Il interpella son père d'une façon presque apeurée.

\- Pa-Papa…

Cela faisait bien deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi, si gentiment, sans rancune dans le son de sa voix.

Yusaku se stoppa, suivi par tout le groupe et se retourna vers son fils.

\- Je...je...euh j'ai pas pris mon médoc...et si…enfin tu vois…je pourrais faire une crie...et…, bafouilla Conan.

Son père le regarda, d'abord surpris par le manqua d'assurance dont il faisait preuve, puis sortit une seringue ( autorisé par les gardiens évidemment) de son sac. Conan tendit le bras et Yusaku lui administra le produit, non sans une petite grimace de son père.

\- Me-merci,

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle aussi blanche que le couloir, à croire qu'il était dans un hôpital.

Une vingtaines de tables rondes étaient installées plus ou moins écartées les unes des autres. La plupart étaient déjà occupées par les détenues et leurs proches. Si seulement il était encore au FBI, il aurait pu faire passer ça pour un interrogatoire et aurait eu une salle privée. Il ne serait pas obligé de supporter la vue d'autant de criminelle, tous là pour de lourds crimes.

Un gardien demanda à tout le monde d'attendre devant la salle et emmena Conan à une table vide. L'idée qu'une personne puisse croire qu'il venait en visite pour de la famille lui fit avoir un haut-le-cœur.

Il attendit quelques minutes au milieu de ce monde. Cette impression d'étouffement de plus en plus présente.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait ce qui faisait là. Allait-il vraiment revoir Arrack ? Et s'il essayait de le tuer ? Non il était surveillé et menotté. Et puis il avait eu tellement d'occasions de le tuer sans jamais finir le travail. Et si c'était justement pour « finir le travail » qu'il l'avait fait venir aujourd'hui ? Non il avait plein d'autres victimes à achever, alors pourquoi le choisir lui ? Mais c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi utiliser sa seule visite pour faire venir une ancienne victime ?!

Des bruits de pas de plus en plus proches fient brusquement relever la tête à Conan encore effrayer par ses propres penser.

Il aperçut d'abord l'uniforme bleu du gardien. Il ne releva pas plus la tête et entendit le grincement de la chaise, et Arrack apparu devant ses yeux.

Il avait un simple sourire, comme monsieur tout le monde qu'on croise tout le matin. Lias se sourire se pervertit quand le policier le lâcha finalement, menotté à sa chaise. Il le regarda s'éloignait et redirigea son regard vers sa victime.

Un silence mortel s'installa entre les deux « connaissances ». Un silence qu'Arrack décida finalement de rompre.

\- Eh bien, tu n'es pas content de me revoir mon cher Conan ?

Silence

\- Tu es tout aussi bavard qu'à l'époque à ce que je vois. Aurais tu encore peur de moi ?

\- La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il était faible, bien trop faible. Arrack allait forcément le remarquer. N'ayant pas la force de soutenir le regard de son agresseur, Conan se contentait de fixait un point fixe derrière ce dernier.

Un rire échappa au prisonnier.

\- Rien de particulier, je voulais simplement te revoir, histoire de me rappeler de merveilleux souvenirs.

Arrack se leva légèrement de sa chaise, s'appuya sur la table et s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de Conan, figé par la peur.

Le souffle du meurtrier finissait sa course au creux du cou de l'adolescent. Un murmure presque inaudible passa la barrière des lèvres du meurtrier et raisonna dans la tête de Conan.

Conan s'écroula.

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, le murmure grandissait jusqu'à devenir un cri, puis un hurlement.

Sa cage thoracique se bloqua.

Des gardiens accoururent vers Conan très vites suivis par les compagnons » de ce dernier. Tous les regards de la salle se tournèrent vers le corps semi-inconscient de Conan.

\- Il fait une crise ? Demanda Ai.

\- Ce n'est pas possible il vient de prendre son médicament, il fait juste une crise d'angoisse, répondit Yusaku.

\- Juste ?

Conan attrapa sa tête ne faisant pas attention au monde autour de lui, son crâne le brûlait, son cerveau fondait. Des flashs apparaissaient à une vitesse insoutenable.

****La tête de Conan fut plongée dans de l'eau glacée. C'est comme si des centaines d'épées lui transperçaient le crâne en même temps. Le manque d'air se fit rapidement ressentir. Il suffoquait, et le comble, c'est qu'il s'en fichait. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant sagement que la faucheuse vienne le chercher et l'emmène loin de cet enfer. Quand elle lui tendait enfin les bras, on le tira de cette eau glacée, remplissant ses poumons d'air, pour le replonger dans ce liquide mortel la seconde d'après.****

Conan fut emmener dehors par les gardiens. Arrack riait de plus belle, affirmant à tout va qu'il allait se revoir.

Ai lui jeta un regard, et put lire sur ses lèvres : « A la prochaine Sherry ». Et Arrack éclata de rire de nouveau, se perdant dans son hystérie.

**** Les murs étaient usés et peints de sang, comme si des centaines de mains s'y étaient accrochées désespérément en cherchant une échappatoire. Mais il n'y en a pas. Il vous laisse là, dans une salle, dans le noir, accroché par les mains au coin de la salle. Et vous n'avez d'autres choix que de rester en position fœtal tout le long de votre séjour.

Ils viennent le matinpour vous arroser au jet d'eau. Les premiers jours vous réagissez, puis peu à peu vous ne prenez même plus le peine de les regarder, vous gardez la tête baissée cherchant à préserver le peu de cette saleté de fierté qu'il vous reste.

Ils vous apportent ensuite un repas, mais le mettent trop loin pour que vous puissiez l'attraper. Vous ne pouvez que le regarder fixement avec envie, vous imaginez en train de le déguster, mais vous n'en faites rien.

Les premiers jours vous essayez de garder votre fierté, mais ensuite, vous n'avez pas le choix. Alors vous attendez le jet d'eau et léchez ensuite le sol à la recherche d'une quelque conque façon de vous déshydrater.

Et quand vous pensez qu'enfin le supplice est fini, que vous pensez enfin mourir de faim, ils vous nourrissent et trouvent une autre forme de torture.****

\- Conan ! Oi ! Conan !

****Les pieds et les mains liées, son corps frottait au sol, comme traînait par quelque chose, ou plutôt par quelqu'un. Quand il reprit connaissance il était suspendu au plafond par les mains. Ses épaules le tiraillaient. Son pois l'entraînait vers le sol, mais ses mains le retenaient pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Il était écartelé sous son propre poids.****

\- Conan ! Eh répond ! Tu nous entends ?

Évidemment qu'il entendait, il n'était pas sourd ! Mais qui lui parler ?

\- Conan !

Haibara ?

C'était sa voix en tout cas. Il essaya vainement d'ouvrir les yeux mais son corps lui refusait tout mouvement, même les plus petits.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte contre lui-même. Il se laissa lentement retomber dans l'inconscience, oubliant les diverses voix qui l'appelaient.


End file.
